The Dark Side of the Moon
by Otokage
Summary: Sasuke has left for Orochimaru, and the retrieval team has gone after him. However, others beside the Sound Five are watching. Who are these shinobi, and what will Naruto learn about his heritage. Can a Swordsman of the Mist show him the way? Has OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Alright... new fanfic, and with my absolute best OCs I've ever created. Takes place at the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and... well, you'll have to read to find out!

Tsunako: Let it be known that Oto does not own the Naruto series. However, let it be known that he does own me and my team. So back the hell off, bitches.

Konamo: META! What have you done to him.

Meta: Crap, we switched personalities or something! I have a craving for tea now... ;.;

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Thank God. The plot has arrived.**

* * *

"Sasuke!" yelled the #1 hyper active ninja of the Leaf Village, as he leapt through the tree line. The raven haired boy didn't even glance back at him. Naruto gritted his teeth, urging his body to move faster. He had already left behind the others to Orochimaru's henchmen. He wasn't going to let Sasuke get to the snake bastard, no matter what.

"_Please Naruto… you have to bring him back."_

Naruto clenched his fist, landing on another branch. He promised Sakura...

He wasn't going to break his word.

* * *

"See that kid? The one in the orange? That's our target."

"Him? He doesn't look like much."

"Take another glance. All our files say he's the container for the Kyuubi. Plus, he's also the one who fought Zabuza."

"Really sensei? I was expecting someone… a little more… stronger. Are you sure it wasn't that Uchiha?"

A dull thonk could be heard, as if someone had been hit over the head with a heavy piece of metal.

"Respect your sensei, kid. If he says its him, THEN GODDAMMIT, ITS HIM!"

"Calm down, there's no point in getting upset."

"That hurt, Meta-sensei…"

"You know that it sure as hell didn't. You're fine."

"Will both of you knock it off and focus on the mission? It looks like those other Leaf nins are in a tight fix. And it seems that Leaf has hired a team from Sand, but. I say we get there before they do, and show them some humble courtesy. You three go take care of who you can, I'll follow the target."

"Hai." Came three responses, and then in a rustle of leaves, they were gone. The voice sighed, his eyes gazing over the blonde's chase from a cliff side. The Uchiha was getting away quickly, but the Kyuubi container was catching up. This would be interesting…

"I'll need some tea after this. Just by looking at these kids, I can tell they're going to be headaches…"

* * *

Two demonlike creatures with metal opposite limbs, were glaring about at the bottom of a gorge. Each was wearing a Sound forhead protector, and had a large horn on their heads.

"Where are those mutts?" Sakon growled to his brother. The two had been fighting with the Inuzaka brat in a gorge, and had to go to their second Curse Seal level. And he was hiding somewhere among the rocks.

Ukon glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing the hem of a jacket behind a large boulder. He silently nodded to his brother, and they were on the other side of the boulder in a flash.

"Aha!" Ukon cried, grabbing the jacket. But he was sorely irritated for that was all he got. Kiba had left his jacket to distract them.

"I swear I'm going to kill that brat and his mangy mutt!" Ukon yelled, as he ripped Kiba's jacket in half. Said Inuzaka was hiding behind a faraway boulder, with his faithful canine in his arms.

"Well that didn't last long. Hang in there, Akumaru" Kiba whispered, glancing out from beside the boulder. The dog had suffered serious injury when he had blinded Sakon. Kiba glanced around frantically, he had suddenly lost sight of Sakon and Ukon.

"Looks like you could use some help. Red guys are in the water over there." came a gentle voice. Kiba turned around in shock, stumbling to his feet. A lady in a light blue kimono was crouching next to him, staring at him curiously with sapphire blue eyes. Her long dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. A slim katana like blade was strapped to her back.

"Can you swim?" she asked quietly?

"What? Just who in the hell are you?" Kiba asked, holding Akumaru closer.

"Konamo Kocho of Mist. Now can you swim?" she asked a again, pulling two scrolls out a scroll out her of kimono. She glanced at at the ends of the gorge, noticing how they were blocked with boulders. Perfect…

"Yeah, but…" Kiba said, but winced as Konamo launched a kick next to his face. A red demonic like creature was sent hurtling against the stone cliffside. It looked like the brothers were making their move. Konamo quickly drew her sword, knocking Ukon under the chin as he leapt out of the water at her.

"To the river, now!" she shouted to Kiba. With that she turned right and ran to the wall. She got there she began to run up it. When she got to the half way point, she grabbed one of the scrolls, opened it, and placed it on the wall and it began to glow blue as it stuck there. Konamo began to run around the edge of the cliff, and with a leap, landed on the opposite side side. Sakon leapt up to punch her, but a strike from her sword sent him spinning back down. She repeated the same process on the cliff she was on.

"What is she up to?" Sakon growled to his brother. She was just standing there, watching her two opponents. She noted that Kiba was currently hiding in the river, while Sakon and Ukon attention was on her. But the two brothers were at unease. There were two possibilities on what those scrolls did. One was they would launch weapons at them. If that was the case, they could easily deflect them. The other was that they were explosives. That would be a problem.

When Konamo was done, she sheathed her sword, and ran down the wall and headed for the brothers. Seeing this, Sakon threw a kunai, which scratched her face causing a line of blood to run down her cheek.

"I was hoping that I could hit you with that speed," said Konamo, sending a kick into Sakon's face and forcing him away from his brother. "But those combo techniques of yours look like they are a pain. I guess I'll have to take care of that. **Ocean Funeral!**" With that, the two scrolls began to shoot out water with the same amount and ferocity as opening the flood gates to a large dam. Kiba was swept away, keeping afloat with Akumaru on his head and grasped a jutting boulder for support. There was no where for the water to go except into the bottom of the gorge. The ends of the gorge were blocked with and were keeping the water in. Within seconds, the water was up to their necks.

"What are you doing," cried Sakon, struggling.

"Cutting off your air," replied Konamo as the water raised over her mouth. Konamo began to transfor. Her skin became covered in dark blue scales. Her dark blue hair seemed to come together and became scaly as well. Her hands and feet became webbed and a dorsal fin appeared from the back of her head. The water was now deep enough to swim in and Sakon and Ukon was trying to get to the top. Konamo swam at them at an unthinkable speed and was on them in seconds. She grabbed the Sound brothers by their feet and began to drag her down. As long as they were in the water, she would win.

Sakon and Ukon tried to kick their feet., but to no available. This girl had them. The both thought that morphing tohether would take to much time, but now they saw that their extra strength and limbs might have held back the fish woman. They struggled for another minute , before greats burst of bubbles issued forth from their mouths.

Kiba saw a few minutes later, that the strange woman, Konamo, was the only one to resurface…

* * *

Shikamaru and Tayuya were facing off against each other. Shikamaru was using his shadow neck bind while Tayuya was trying to over power him. Suddenly, there was a powerful explosion nearby that knocked the swearing red head away.

"Whoops… I missed…" came a metallic voice. Shikamaru looked up and saw a figure standing on a branh. It wore dark blue samurai armor, and its eyes seemed to glow white.

"Where the hell do all you pieces of shit come from," Tayuya demanded.

"Bite me, bitch." The figure shouted, leaping down next to Shikamaru. "This whore bothering you, kid?"

"Yeah, but just who the heck are you." Shikamaru asked, forming a handseal. Great, this was just great. Another person to deal with.

"Meta of the Mist, and I-" the man said, but suddenly was knocked back as Tayuya kicked him in the head. His helmet flew off, clattering against the trunk of the tree.

"Get out of here, fucktard, before I kill you." She cursed, spitting at him. But both her and Shikamaru's eyes grew wide in disbelief as the armored man sat back up. Only… it was without his head…

They could both clearly see that the armor was completely empty.

"What the heck is this, a puppet?" Tayuya cursed, punching Shikamaru in the jaw. She pressed her flute to her lips again. This final genjutsu would take care of this shadow brat…

A loud explosion just infront of her face knocked her back, and utterly destroying her flute in the process and burning her face. The remnants of the instrument had the burnt paper of what had once been a paper bomb.

"Here's the first fucking rule, bitch. NEVER knock off my head…" the voice said, as the armor got up and picked up its helmet. It replaced the helmet back on its shoulders, and two glows where the eyes should have been appeared in the empty space.

"And two, don't ever fuck with me. I'll kill you in one move," said Meta with an angry look on his 'face'. This seemed to piss off the red head.

"I'd like to see…," she began but she was cut off as a foot used the back of her head as a spring, knocking her out into the forest below. The owner of the foot was a man in blue robes who was just noticing he stepped on someone.

"Sorry," the man yelled as he continued to run. "I'm in a hurry!"

"YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS! SHE WAS MY FIGHT!!" Meta yelled at the man.

"Well that was troublesome," said Shikamaru. He looked over to Meta and saw that he was cursing under his breathe. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to have a fight scene," he cursed, punching a tree. Shikamaru rapped his knuckles against the armor's outside, hearing the hollow sound that came from it.

"Just where in the world did you come from?" the lazy shinobi asked.

"Well you see," began Meta with an evil look. "When a man and a women love each other very much…"

* * *

Rock Lee cried out as Kimamaro's attack took his toll on him, making a successful hit. The spandex wearing ninja fell against the grass, panting. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the waves of pain that washed through his back, and entered the Lotus position.

"Why do you continue? You are too weak to continue fighting." Kimamaro replied dully.

"I will not let Gai-sensei or my comrades down! I fight for them!" Lee cried out, somehow managing to give the nice guy pose.

"On your own head be it…" Kimamaro said, as the bones in his forearms retracted. He pulled out a bone sword, and began to advance.

"Digital shrapnel!" came a young voice, as several white objects shot through the air. Kimamaro saw them coming and leapt to the side as the objects crashed against a nearby tree. He glared as the tree exploded into bits of wood, and one of the objects caught his eyes. It was a finger bone.

"I know not who you are, Leaf nin, but you have a friend in Ira Kaguya," came the voice. A figure began to walk out of the tree line, squinting as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. "However, please do not go on with the Flames of Youth stuff again."

"How dare you say that! You must surely know the joys of youth, being so young!" Lee cried out, over dramatically. It was true, the figure was young. He looked like he was about ten, and as scary as it was, looked like a younger version of Kimamaro. White hair, blue eyes, the red dots, everything.

However, Ira wore dark purple ronin robes, and had his white hair tied into a short braid that hung at the end of his neck. He also had what looked like a white katana strapped to his back.

"Yes, but it gets annoying to be reminded so frequently of it. Now please step back, Leaf nin." Ira said his voice cold and calculated for one so young.

"Who are you?" asked Kimimaro.

"Ira of the Kaguya clan," said Ira with no emotion as he took a step in front of Lee. "I will be your opponent now."

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Lee. "I had everything under control! So exit young one! Youth is still on my side." Ira turned his head to look at Lee and looked at all his cuts.

"You have a weird definition of under control," Ira said. "Just let me handle this."

"He is my opponent and I shall-" Lee began, but was cut off as Ira gave him a look.

"Tell us where Sasuke Uchiha is, and step aside," said Ira as he folded his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

"I will not do that," said Kimimaro in a cold and uncaring voice. "He is needed to be Orochimaru-sama's next vessel."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ira, with a raised eyebrow.

"Orochimaru-sama has a great vision," said Kimimaro. "In order to achieve this, he needs to switch bodies every three years. It is his will that Sasuke becomes his next vessel." He paused for a moment and looked at Ira closely. "I see. My master will be interested in you as well. There will come a time when he will seek you out to become his next vessel or create one for him."

"Why would I do that?" demanded Ira, calmly. It was creepy to see a mere ten year old acting this way…

"Because," said Kimimaro as a bone blade rose out of his shoulder. "We are of the same clan. Orochimaru-sama wanted my body, however due to my illness that is not possible." Ira stared at him as drew the katana from behind his back. Lee could see that it was made of bone, and looked ridiculously sharp.

"I'll help him over my dead body," said Ira as he readied himself. "I serve only my sensei…"

"As you wish," said Kimimaro as he closed his eyes. "I suppose that it's time to take out the trash."

"**Bone Clone Jutsu**" Ira said calmly. He then arched his back as something began to pull itself from his body. It looked like another him, though much whiter. He finally pulled free, and stood next to him, and then two more began to grow, each with bone blades in their hands. Kimimaro looked at this with little interest.

"Trash? I have been called that many times. I grew up with that name, and I swore no one would call me that again. You made you final mistake, kinsman," Ira and the clones said, their voice murderous.

All at once, the four Ira's began to charge at Kimimaro, ready to slash their katanas. The white haired teen just sighed as he closed his eyes. Ira and his clones then attacked from directions. One attacking from the front, one at his left and right sides, and the last one was attacking him from above. Kimimaro opened his eyes, ready to strike. He spread out his arms and called out, "**Dance of Pines!**" Immediately long bone spikes shot out of his palms right at the Ira's on his sides. He then gracefully bent his arms in an L formation and spun around at the clones and cutting Ira across his chest. However, the clones didn't disappear in a puff of smoke. They got back on their feet, looking severely pissed. And Ira's cut was quickly closed up by a layer of bone.

"That was original but ineffective," said Kimimaro. "There is something special about your clones…"

"Like them?" Ira asked, cracking a bone in his neck, "Each of them made of solid bone, stronger than steel. You're fighting four opponents at once, gaki." Ira said, sheathing his bone sword. His clones did the same.

"What are you doing?" Kimamaro asked, blinking.

"Why, our dances of course. You are the first of my clan I have ever fought, and I am truly honored." Ira said, as bone spiked formed out of his and his clones hands.

"It will be a shame that one of us has to die today. You show promise and Lord Orochimaru would gladly accept you. Please reconsider my offer…" Kimamaro said, dully.

"Never. I serve only my sensei. Without him, I am nothing. Your goal is to help your master's goal it seems, and mine to help my sensei's. And afterwards, I will take his place. Just as you would lay your life down, so would I." Ira said.

"So you love him enough to trade your life for his," said Kimimaro who had an interested look on his face. "I would do the same for Orochimaru-sama. There is no greater expression of love than to give up one's body for the person you love."

At this, Ira's eye began to twitch vividly.

"Okay, that sounded so wrong. You love that sick bastard?!" yelled Ira. "I bet he tried to stick his kunai in your holder!"

"No," said Kimimaro with a blush. "He never had to try. I gave myself willingly to him every time."

The next moment, Kimamaro found himself on the ground unconscious from a punch from the young boy.

"Ewww, eww, eww! That is so disgusting! I can't believe I touched you, you freak!" Ira complain, his voice hysterical as he repeatedly wiped his hands off on the grass. Lee blinked, genuinely confused for the first time in his life as Ira began to act his age.

* * *

"SASUKE!" was the shout echoing through the valley standing on top of the statue of the first Hokage stood the range clad youth, Naruto.

On the head of Madara Uchiha stood another boy with raven black hair, whose goal was to become powerful enough to kill his brother even willing to betray his home and friends to do so.

"You can't stop me Naruto. I'm going to Orochimaru, he is the only one who can give me the power kill my bother!" Sasuke said, not even glancing at Naruto.

"I promised Sakura I would bring you back, baka!. Even if I need to kick your ass to do so." Naruto yelled at him, his eyes full of anger.

"You're the dead-last Naruto, you will not even be able to lay a single scratch on me." Sasuke said, with a small huff.

"Will the two of you shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my tea here." Came an annoyed voice. Both boys look over to the center of the water all where a man was sitting on the water, sipping a cut of tea. The man wore dark blue ronin robes, and wore a straw travelers hat which shielded his face. A katana with a small crescent moon inscribed on the hilt was strapped to his waist, the bottom end of it dipping into the raging waters beneath him.

"Who the hell are you, baka?" Sasuke retorted arrogantly. The man sighed and put down his cup of tea.

"See, I knew it. I knew you two were going to be headaches. And now, I can't even enjoy my tea. Its jasmine too…" the man sighed, standing up on the water. He gently took off his hat, revealing a head of dark brown hair that was tied into a small braid.

"My name is Tsunako Lunaros of the Mist. And I've come for the one that fought Zabuza Momochi…" the man said, as his silver eyes locked onto Naruto.

"And I believe that would be you, demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Say what now?**

* * *

"_thinking_"

**"Demon Fox, or Jutsu"**

* * *

Naruto clenched his fist, his teeth gritted in anger. _Demon… Demon brat… monster…_

Was that all he'd ever be to people?

"Just what the fuck do you want?" Naruto shouted, drawing a kunai.

"Oh come on Kyuubi, is that how you treat the son of a dear old, old, old, old friend? Well, great-great-great-great-great-great grandson if you want to get really technical. " Tsunako said, gentling hopping up onto a boulder in the middle of the waterfall. He peered up at Naruto as he let the straw hat fall down in the raging waters.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke muttered, glancing from Naruto back to the man.

"_Fox, who the hell is this guy?" _Naruto asked the Kyuubi mentally.

"**The name… Lunaros… well, I'll be damned, I didn't think there was any of them left. I heard they all died out decades ago." **

"_You're not making any sense!"_

"**Kit, just be thankful its not night time. You can find the rest out on your own." **

"_Fuck you too, Fox." _Naruto cursed inside his head.

"Why do you want a loser like him!" Sasuke demanded, angrily. The man looked up at Sasuke, squinting against the sunlight.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you were even here. " Tsunako joked half heartedly. "Honestly, that's top secret. So go back to playing your ninja games, and show a little respect to your betters, will yeah?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hate? When on earth was Naruto his 'better'? And who the hell was this guy?

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a kunai. Tsunako leaned carelessly to the side, letting the kunai whish past his head, while he continued to address Naruto.

"So you're his container huh? I've heard a lot of things about Kyuubi, so I guess that makes you him. Or… something along those lines." Tsunako said, with a small smile. Naruto was confused. People had called him the demon before, but they had always said it with hatred in their voice. They had called him that when they beat him, and mocked him in the streets. But this guy… it wasn't any of those. He was just talking…

Sasuke had grown sick and tired of this man ignoring him. Treating Naruto like he was all of that. With a mighty bound, he leapt off Madara's stone head, aiming a kick at the man.

"I said shut up! He's nothing compared to me!" Sasuke shouted. With a bored sigh, Tsunako blocked the kick with the sheath of his katana. "Knock it off, brat. Before I have to hurt you."

"Like hell you will," yelled Sasuke as he activated his fully mature Sharingan. He then threw several kunai with invisible wire attached to them and missed Tsunako intentionally. The kunai seemed to redirect themselves in the air and wrap Tsunako around the boulder he was standing on. Sasuke then yelled, "**Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" The fire that took the shape of a dragon shot down the cords and hit Tsunako, engulfing his body in flames. Sasuke was about to smirk when he realized that it seemed too easy.

"Was that your best," asked a voice next to him. "Look, how about you go take a swim!" Tsunako said, dropping kicking Sasuke into the water below. The ronin stood on the raging waters.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, seeing his friend plummet of the cliffside.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, he'll be fine. It's just some water." Tsunako said, peering over the waterfall. "And look, he didn't even hit any of the rocks."

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted, forming a hand seal. "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

With a large puff of smoke, over twenty Narutos filled the first stone summit. Tsunako raised his eye brows in interest.

"Someone's a little trigger happy. I just want to talk…" Tsunako said.

"Shut. The hell. Up! You hurt Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, he and his clones diving down at Tsunako, aiming their kunais at him.

"Why must Leaf nin be such headaches…" Tsunako muttered, as he was dog piled upon by the clones.

"We got him boss!" one of the clones cried out to Naruto. But all of the clones exploded in puffs of smoke, and Naruto was knocked back. Tsunako stood calmly in the clearing of smoke, his katana in his hand. The warm smile was gone.

Naruto felt a drop of blood roll down his cheek, suddenly feeling a cut that was not there before. How fast was this guy?

"Would you like to try again? Clones are nothing new to me. We can keep fighting if you like…" Tsunako said, all warmth and kindness gone from his voice.

"_Kyuubi, give me some charka!"_ Naruto demanded. There was a pause.

"**Sorry Kit, but I won't. You're own your own for this one…"**

"_Nani?!" _Naruto asked incredulously. The Kyuubi had never

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, forming at least a hundred shadow clones.

"I'll take it as a yes then…" Tsunako said calmly, leaping off the boulder onto the lake below. He stood on the waters surface, holding his katana in position. The clones leaped down at him, throwing kunai, aiming kicks, virtually everything.

Tsunako twirled his katana, giving a sigh.

"You really are a headache, kid…" he muttered, before charging at the clones. He was like a hurricane. Striking like lightning with his sword, slashing as swiftly as the wind, and dodging the clones attacks like water.

The last clone went with a puff of smoke, and the only sign of damage on Tsunako was that a sleeve of his robes was torn. He had attacked all the clones in fatal positions, meaning if they were real people, the rivers water would run red with blood…

"Oi, kid! Knock it off. Is this any thanks for my team taking care of-" Tsunako began, but heard a shout from above.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, falling downwards and aiming the spiraling sphere at Tsunako head. The ronin's eye began to twitch.

"Son of a-" Tsunako muttered, lifting up his sword to block the strike, but was sent hurtling back and crashed against the rock edge. "That hurt, Kyuubi…" Tsunako muttered, struggling to his feet.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto shouted, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Tsunako looked up with a start.

"Uzukami?" he asked, frowning. He vanished suddenly, and Narurto could feel his presence behind him.

"Naruto… Uzumaki?" Tsunako answered, in disbelief. Naruto suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, being swung around.

"I can't believe its you! After all these years, its really you!" Tsunako laughed in disbelief. Tears of joy were running down his face, and he held onto Naruto like he'd never let go.

"Wha-? What are you talking about!" Naruto exclaimed, as he was being swung around.

"You're Kushina's son! You're really Kushina's son? Uzamaki! Uzumaki!" Tsunako laughed brushing away his tears. He looked down at Naruto, his face beaming with pride, disbelief, and what looked like a little bit of sorrow…

"Who are-?" Naruto began to ask, but they both suddenly heard what sounded like chirping birds…

Sasuke had gotten up awhile ago, and saw the last few minutes of Tsunako and Naruto's battle. And needless to say, he was pissed off at being thrown off a cliff. But he was even more pissed off at Naruto. The Akatsuki wanted him, the Hokage wanted him, his brother wanted him. Now this weird ninja was after him as well! What was so special about this dead last! Sasuke was the 'last' of the Uchihas! Naruto was nobody!

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, charging at the two, running towards the two. "This is the end, Naruto!" he shouted, aiming for Naruto's chest. But Sasuke never made it that far.

Tsunako leapt forward, spinning his sword in his hands, faster and faster, until it became a disk of silver light.

"Dance of the Full Moon!" Tsunako shouted, throwing the disk at the attacking Uchiha. Long strings of blue charka attached to the disk were connected to his hands. Chakra threads.

Sasuke saw the attack coming, and leapt over it, still charging at them, he was closing in the distance between them ridiculously fast. However, Tsunako tugged on the charka threads and swung the disk around to Sasuke while he was in mid air. And this time, he couldn't dodge…

With a sickening noise, the disk cut through Sasuke's side, his red blood splashing into the river below. As Sasuke crashed into the water, Tsunako tugged on the charka strings again, pulling the whirling disk back into his hand. He caught it skillfully and it stopped spinning, becoming his sword once more.

Glaring angrily, he picked up the unconscious Uchiha by the neck, and placed the edge of his sword against Sasuke's neck.

"You made the greatest mistake of your life, Uchiha. I don't care how great you think you are. But if you dare try to hurt any of the Uzumaki clan infront of me, the punishment is death. " Tsunako growled, pressing the edge of his blade against Sasuke's trachea. A thin line of blood ran down Sasuke's neck, as Tsunako made a small cut on the skin.

"And you made an even bigger mistake. You attacked the son of Kushina Uzumaki, who was a Swordsman of the Mist… and my sensei… and for that, you die!"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

(eye twitches). Okay, this is a load of bull. I just read the new manga, and this is bull. THAT WAS MY FCKING IDEA YOU GODDAMN COPY CATS! God! I've had Tsunako for a year now, and they just ripped out part his background history. No, he didn't go Itachi Uchiha or anything like that. But his clan did get wiped out because BLOCKED DUE TO SPOILERS But seriously, I use Team Moon for every Naruto RP I'm in, and that has always been Tsunako's history! I can't believe it. Besides, Itachi giving Sasuke his Mangyeko? Is that even possible? ANd Itachi isn't evil? Well thats anticlimatic.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Double take? What happened now?**

Meta: (glances at the chapter title) Dear fcking god, we have hit bottom.  
Oto: Meh, I'm thinking of another one for it. Leave me alone.  
Tsunako: Why don't you ask your RPG friends for help?  
Oto: Because... I don't know... (goes back to writing.) I do not own the Naruto series. ROLL FILM!!

* * *

"... and for that you die!" Tsunako shouted, thrusting his sword foward. But a firm hold on his arm stopped him. Not out of strength of course, but out of surprise.

"Stop! Don't kill him!" Naruto pleaded, holding Tsunako's arm back. The swordsman shot an angry glare at the raven haired boy he was holding.

"Why? He just tried to kill you." Tsunako said, gritting his teeth. It was evident he wanted nothing more than to rip out Sasuke's throat and beat him with it.

"I promised Sakura I'd bring him back!" Narutoi protested, trying to free Sasuke from Tsunako's grip.

* * *

"_Tsunako Lunaros, your mission is to bring him back, dead or alive."_

_"Why... why did you do it? We were brothers..."_

"_Tsunako... please bring him back... I'm begging you!"_

_"I promise... I promise I'll bring him back..."_

_"You failed the mission..."_

* * *

"_I promised... and I failed to bring them back. And because of me, one's dead, one is missing, and one is missing..._" Tsunako thought to himself bitterly. He glanced back down at Naruto and his eyes softened.

"I_ guess he really is your son, Kushina. He doesn't look like you in the least though.._." Tsunako chuckled to himself. He sheathed his sword, and threw the wounded Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll keep him alive for the sake of the mission. Back to your village?" Tsunako asked, ignorant of the blood that was pouring of his Sasuke's side. The Uchiha would live.

"Yeah... but who are you?" Naruto asked, as they took off. Tsunako landed on a branch, swiftly moving from tree to tree, almost a blur of blue.

"My name is Tsunako Lunaros, the Blood Moon Swordsman... and the Elder Swordsman of the Mist." Tsunako said, quietly.

"Elder Swordsman?" Naruto asked, landing on a branch. "What does that mean?"

The man looked at him, with a sly grin.

You've never heard of me? Maybe you've heard of my partner, Zabuza Momochi. Or perhaps Kisame Hoshigaki. They were my team mates. I'm the leader of the group known as the Swordsmen of the Mist..."

* * *

Tsunade looked over the file in her hands, while Shikamaru stood nervously. The mission had been a success, but both Neji and Chouji had been hurt.

"It's a good thing you went when you did," said Tsunade as she looked at Shikamaru. They were all at the hospital in the village. Tsunade had just gotten back from checking on both patients.

"Sasuke will be fine in a day or so. Half of the medic's are on him now. There's an increadibly large gash in his side and he lost a lot of blood. Then we can begin to find out exactly what happened."

"But how did that happen?" asked Shikamaru. Tsunade shook her head.

"I have no idea," said Tsunade. "All I can tell you is that it's not life threatening. Once the blood clots, we can add bandages and he should be fine."

"So did anyone die?" asked Kakashi, suddenly poofing next to her. Tsunade turned to him and smirked.

"Nope," she said with pride. "A couple of them were near death, but they're pulling through right now. I just got finished with Chouji, and the medics are working on Neji right now. We have the Sand and Mist to thank as well. It's funny; I never thought that I would ever be thanking a shinobi from the Mist."

"But according to our teams, the Sand never made it there in time. The Mist were... just there... and helped our teams before the Sand could." Kakashi said, pulling out his orange book.

"Don't remind me. The Sand still insists they be paid." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead. She needed a drink right now.

"What about the Mist team?" asked Kakashi.

"We have them locked in one of the hospital rooms," said Tsunade. "For the time being. We we're just going to go see them actually. We will finally be able to get information on what they're here for. I'll tell Jiraiya all about them when he gets back."

"Alright then," said Kakashi as looked up from his book. "I think I'll come too."

The three went down a few doors, to one of the medical rooms. Tsunade had ordered that the Mist team remain there under ANBU watch.

"Alright, lets- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tsunako yelled as she opened the door, eyes wide. The four ANBU she assigned to guard the team were tied up and gagged with the window wide open.

"Aw man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Reaching the cemetery, Tsunako pushed open the steel gate and entered. Earlier, when he had had asked the grounds keeper where the grave was located, the man had replied that the grave of Kushina Uzamaki were located at the complete back of the cemetery.

"Do you guys want to come with me?" he asked his team. Konamo shook her head sadly.

"No, we'll wait here. Go on." Konamo said, putting an arm around Ira. Konamo nodded, his blue robes swishing silently around him from the slight breeze. He was pleased to see that a cool mist hung around the grave yard, whishing through the stones.

* * *

_"Why do you always drink that stuff, Kushina-sensei?"_

_"It helps me focus and calms my nerves. Especially around you."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Well try it sometimes and stop being a headache. I prefer jasmine myself..."_

* * *

Tsunako shook his head with a smile at the memory and then he finally stood before her grave.

The grave wasn't as well tended to as the others he had seen, but it weren't completely neglected either. He crutched down and started to scrape away the moss and dirt with his hand. It was sad... he never thought he'd be here... she should've been buried at Mist... at her home...

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**A gentle rose, who withered before her time.**

Tsunako just stood there, staring at the grave. He had no idea what to do now, no idea if he was supposed to say anything. Was he supposed to blurt out his entire life story? Was he supposed to tell her how much he missed her? Rant? Rage? Surprisingly enough, the only thing he felt at the moment was peace, as if he had accepted something he hadn't known he was denying.

"Heh, I found him sensei. I heard you had a son, but this kid? I'm guessing he looks like his father, cause he doesn't look like you at all. But there's something about his arrogance that reminds me so much of you. Its nice..." Tsunako whispered. He sighed, looking skyward. Damnit, why was he getting so choked up.

"I failed sensei. I couldn't keep my Seven together, like my father did his. Kisame and Raiga left... and Zabuza's dead... your son was there when it happened. And... I heard he helped Zabuza repent and find peace. Or maybe some remorse for what he did... your son has upheld the honor of the Seven. Even though you're gone, your still helping me..." Tsunako whispered, getting down on a knee. He reached into his robes, and brought out a lone white moon flower, which he placed on the dry earth. He gently touched the tombstone

_"Why sensei... why did you leave... why did you leave me? I know you said I was ready... but I wasn't. I had only begun to learn..." _Tsunako thought. He suddenly felt something wet run down his cheeks, and touched it with his hand. He was crying... dear god, what a whimp he was. He hadn't cried for years... so why on earth was he crying now?

"_Why did you leave with him? I know he became a Hokage, but still... why did you leave our home? He trapped a demon in your son! How could you have loved him!" _Tsunako thought angrily, the tears streaking down his face. He pressed his forehead against the earth, trying to control himself.

"_Forgive me sensei. But your son doesn't belong here. I'm going to take him home. Where he belongs..."_ Tsunako thought, looking back up. He wiped the tears from his eyes, getting back up on his feet. He made a vow to return, and turned around to leave the grave sight. But he hadn't accounted on Tsunade being there.

"Having fun?" the sannin asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can assure you, this is not the time to talk to me..." Tsunako whispered gravelly.

"It is. Especially when you bound and gag my men. This isn't your village, and you will abide by our rules." Tsunade said, sternly. "Now what is it that you want?"

Tsunako reached into his robes, and Tsunade clenched her fists, ready to strike lest he brought out a weapon. But instead, he brought out a piece of paper. Tsunade grabbed it, her eyes scanning the words.

_Honorable Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Mist._

_Greeting and Salutations._

_I have given this note to my most trusted shinobi, Tsunako Lunaros, in the hopes of reaching you. It has come to our attention that one of your genin has provided a great service to our village. As such, we wish to thank him by allowing him to participate in an event that will soon be happening. We understand that the genin in question is a container for one of the nine jinchuriki, but we can assure you that great measures will be take to provide for his safety. If you feel it is necessary, a team may also accompany him to our village for his protection. I also hope we can use this opportunity to further strengthen the ties between our two villages._

_The Ninth Mizukage of the Mist._

Tsunade looked up, folding the letter and sticking it in her robes.

"What exactly is this 'event' that is taking place?" she asked, coldly. Tsunako sighed and leaned forward, whispering something in her ear, and a grin broke out across her face.

"Oh really? Well congratulations. But why do you want Naruto to come to it?" Tsunade asked, in a easier tone.

"I honestly did not want to, before I knew who he was. The only reason that our village wished for him to join was because he helped Zabuza-sama repent for what he had done and restored his honor, thus up keeping the honor of the Seven. I wasn't thrilled about it, but now that I know the boy is Naruto Uzumaki, I insist that he come. His mother was my sensei and..." Tsunako began, but Tsunade raised her hand.

"I know, I read her files. And I'll consider your request for Naruto to accompany you back to Mist. But a team will also be going along." she said, sternly. Tsunako bowed respectfully.

"Thank-you Tsunade-sama. You have no idea what this means to me. I am truly honored." Tsunako whispered in thanks.

"Hn. Just don't leave the village till I've made my final decision. And we'll have to see what he thinks. Naruto won't be happy about this..."


	4. Chapter 4

(sigh) Sorry I haven't gotten the new chapter up. My life has been hectic, and I can't always get away to write, you know? I'm only human. Anyway, please Read and Review, I don't own Naruto, yadah yadah. All that stuff. Just enjoy, okay? I'm stuck with the stomach virus. So if your happy, then I'm happy. ;.;

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Yes, I am so lazy I did not add a title to this. Sue me.**

* * *

Tsunako walked through the rice patties, on the far side of the Leaf Village. It had been a day since he last talked to Tsunade, and his team were most likely around the village enjoying themselves.

Working in the fields was a lone man, stooping down to cut away weeds and plant the small rice stalks next to him. A sickle was around his waist, which he used to cut the invading plants. His face was screened by a alength of black hair, but Tsunako smiled as the man bent back up and saw his face.

The man looked up from his work, his scarlet eyes narrowing at Tsunako as the ronin walked towards him.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where Cage Ihcoiroy lives?" Tsunako asked, pleasantly. The man grunted and looked back down at his work. "

"Somewhere in the area I suppose." The man answered, planting the rice stalks.

"Would you happen to know Cage?" Tsunako asked pleasantly. The man glanced back up again, growing tense.

"Yah, I know him." The man answered.

"Would you be so kind as to deliver a message to him for me?" Tsunako asked, taking a step forward. The suddenly suddenly vanished, appearing behind Tsunako and holding his sickle against the ronin's neck.

"What is this message?" the man asked, brushing a strand of his black hair away from his face. Tsunako merely continued to smile pleasantly.

"Tell him that an old friend who he hasn't seen for three years has come to pay a visit." Tsunako said, with a calm shrug of his shoulders. The man paused and blinked at this.

"We must have all the strength of a raging fire…" the man whispered in Tsunako's ear quietly.

"And be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon…" Tsunako replied, with a secretive smile. He hadn't heard that line for years.

"Tsunako…" the man breathed in relief, lowering his sickle. He let go of Tsunako, and looked around uneasily. He nodded his head towards the small house at the edge of the field, and Tsunako gave a small smile in response. A swirl of moonflower petals surrounded them both, and they were gone…

* * *

The Daimyo's wife held her cat tightly in her arms. This caused mixed reactions on the team. Sakura felt sorry for the poor cat. Kakashi looked at the scene with indifference. Naruto was sending looks to the cat that said 'if we have to catch you again it WILL be the LAST time'. They then heard the Hokage cough that was meant to bring them to attention.

"Well done team 7," said Tsunade. "We have a couple more missions for you." She begins to shift through her papers. "We have an escort mission, weeding gardens, cleaning my office, subsitute teaching at the academy, and…" She stopped when he heard the Daimyo's wife call out to her cat. "It seems like we need to get the cat back."

"NO," shouted Naruto. "I tired of all these chores Grandma Tsunade," shouted Naruto. "I'm a ninja, not a slave. How about we get some real missions!"

He was swiftly hit over the head by Tsunade.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she yelled at him, before sitting back down and taking a swig from the bottle on her desk. She was mentally grinning to herself.

"Alright… Sakura, Kakashi, would you please leave the room." Tsunade asked, folding her hands. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Hmm? Oh, you were speaking?" he asked blankly. A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head.

"I asked if…" she began, but her face grew red with anger as she saw that Kakashi had gone back to his book.

"GET OUT!!" she yelled, kicking him in the face and sending him hurtling out of the office window. She turned her head at Sakura, and the pink haired shinobi sweat dropped.

"I-I was just leaving…" Sakura stammered, quickly edging her way to door. Only when she heard the lock click did Tsunade finally sit down.

"Naruto, what do you know of the Mist team that helped you bring back Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, staring at him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is the one guy's name. Lunako Tsunaros, the Shellder Swordsman or something like that." Naruto said dryly. "I really don't see what your point is-" he continued, before Tsunade tossed a folder at him.

"Its not much, but this is what we have on him. His name is Tsunako Lunaros, and he's the last of the Lunaros clan. We have nothing on his clan's kekkei genkai, except that he's most dangerous at night. He graduated from the academy of the Village Hidden in the Mist at age 7, and he mauled his opponent apart like a wild animal. Broke the record for the matches by nineonds.." Tsunade said gravelly, leaning back in her chair.

"He was taught under your mother, Kushina Uzamaki, who in fact was a Mist Ninja. That's as much as we know on her. I'm sorry Naruto… all we know is that she fell in love with your father, and moved to Leaf." Tsunade said sadly. Naruto looked downcasted. He had findly found out his mother's name, but that was it. There was nothing else to it…

"What about my father?" Naruto asked, looking back up hopefully. Tsunade winced on the inside.

"I'm sorry, but we have nothing on him either…" Tsunade lied. Hell, there was tons of stuff on him. He had his face carved into a freaking mountain! But she didn't think Naruto was ready for this information yet…

"At age 10 he became a Chunin, only to be a Jounin two years later. At age 14 he and six others were chosen to reform the group known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, after the old one had died off. He soon became the Elder Swordsman, leader of the group. Other then he was part of a three man group consisting of himself, Zabuza Mamochi, and the woman he was with, Konamo Kocho, nothing else is known about his activities in this organization. It should be noted that he was responsible for preventing the coup'detat by Zabuza of the Mizukage." Tsunade said solemnly. "He's probably just as powerful as us Sannin, if not a little bit more…" she added, depressed.

"So what about him?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. Jeez, could one guy be so secretive and powerful. Is mind flashed to Orochimaru.

Okay, scratch that. So secretive and powerful and straight?

"In three weeks time, the Mist will be holding its annual Star festival. And for the first time in four decades, they are allowing shinobi from other villages to participate in the festival." Tsunade added, taking the file from Naruto.

"I still don't see where your getting at this Grandma Tsu-" Naruto started, before he was hit over the head again.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled. She regained her composure. "Naruto, I want you to be part of a four man squad that will go to this festival. Your orders are to spy on the Mist village. Their layout, their numbers, their shinobi strength. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked. Naruto practically leapt out of his seat.

"You know it! I promise we won't fail Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, flashing a victory sign. "I can't believe! Finally, a espionage mission!"

"Yeah yeah, you leave first thing tomorrow. You'll meet your other teammates by the gate." Tsunade said, swigging her drink. Hah, that was too easy…

--

"So 'Cage'? Or should I say, Raika Yoriochi?" Tsunako asked as the man poured him a cup of tea. They were both seated at a table, and the man had a smile on his face. "What on earth made you choose that name anyway?"

"Because when I came here, I felt like I'd be trapped here. But I feel different now, and the name's still a good cover." The man said sipping his tea. "Sorry, I don't have any jasmine."

"Its perfectly fine. Though Konamo has gotten ahead of you in tea making." Tsunako said, with a twinkle in his eye. Raika looked posistively miffed.

"Are you serious? Goddamn, its been to long…" the muttered. "Though I do suppose I've gotten rusty. So what on earth brings you to the Leaf?"

Tsunako put down his cup and folded his hands in his robes.

"I was sent with my team to pick up something." Tsunako said quietly. "A better question is, why haven't you come back? This espionage mission ended a year ago, and we lost all contact with you. I knew you weren't dead, but it was still unsettling. And your brother alwas harps on me now. He became a chunin by the way. But what has been keeping you for so long?" Tsunako asked sadly. Raika blushed and looked away.

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do."

"No you-" Raika was about to protest, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Cage, I'm home!" came a woman's call as she stepped through the door. She was about a head shorter than Raika, with short dark hair, and dark brown eyes that had slit like pupils like a cat's. She was dressed as a regular chunin, with her Leaf headband around her arm, and a black cat followed her into the house.

"Things were hectic today at the academy and-" the woman began, but she stopped as she saw that she had guests.

"Oh, sorry about that. Whose this, Cage?" she asked with a friendly smile. Tsunako stood, a gave a small bow.

"Yoshiga Naminato. Bounty hunter. " Tsunako said, with a pleasant smile.

"Khai Ihcoiroy. Pleased to meet you." The woman said smiling. Tsunako flashed a glance at Raika, who blushed and seemed content with just staring at his tea.

"Your husband used to be a friend of mine. Always made my favorite type of tea." Tsunako said, sitting back down. Khai smiled, picking up the black cat that had followed her.

"Yeah, that does seem to be an unusual habit of use. Now I know who to blame." She teased. "I'm going to go throw on dinner. Will you be staying?" she asked, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm afraid I must be leaving soon. Twas a pleasure to meet you, Khai." Tsunako said, picking up his tea. She smiled, before leaving the room. Tsunako looked across the table at his friend, keeping his voice low.

"I guess that answers that question…" Tsunako said, no emotion in his voice.

"Look… it… just happened alright. We met at a tea shop, then started seeing each other two years ago. We were married six months ago, and… I kinda forgot about all of Mist. I was happy. I wanted to check back in to you, but… I couldn't. She loves Cage, not Raika the Black Flame…" Raika sighed, putting down his tea.

"So she doesn't know then?"

"No, of course not. How on earth could I possibly tell her? She'd hate me for lying to her. And for being the cold blooded killers that we are so known renown for being." Raika said quietly. "No, I'm afraid Raika Yoriochi must stay buried. Without Khai… life isn't worth living…"

"What clan is she of?" Tsunako asked.

"She's from the Sondra clan. Cat users, and fierce rivals of the Inuzaka clan." Raika muttered, sipping his tea. There was silence for a minute.

"Well, I'm not angry. Just disappointed. And happy. I'm disappointed because you left us, and happy that you didn't betray us. I'm disappointed that you live here instead of Mist, but happy that you have a life you enjoy." Tsunako said at last, putting down his drink.

"Please Tsunako… I'm sorry but… I love her and…" Raika began sadly, put Tsunako stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Raika, I understand. I understand perfectly how love can make us think. In fact, I'm going to be extremely happy in a few weeks." Tsunako said, with a secretive wink. Raika's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You… and… oh my god, I don't believe it. I mean, we all knew you guys were dating but… but I don't know!' Raika said, laughing heartily. "I can't believe it!You actually asked!"

Tsunako grinned, laughing as well.

"Yup, I asked and she said yes. It'll take place three weeks at the Mist's Star festival." Tsunako said, grinning. A look of longing appeared in Raika's eyes.

"Oh how I wish to go to it… congratulations Tsunako. Tell her I said congrats too… I wished you could've come to mine, but yours is going to be the event of the century I bet…" Raika said, chuckling sadly.

"Its alright Raika. The Mist is letting shinobi of other villages come to it, but if you can't, its okay. I don't want to intrude on your life anymore." Tsunako said, clasping his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, but you know this means the last of the Luanros, right?" Raika said quietly. Tsunako suddenly tensed, but his face didn't show it.

"Do you still have it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. I didn't have the heart to throw out any of my old stuff. I have it buried under the house. I just hope it didn't rust…" Raika said, uneasily. Tsunako stood, smiling.

"Well, good luck then Cage." Tsunako said loudly. "Just remember to answer Mist's call if it ever calls for aid..." he added quietly, with a sad smile.

"We must have all the strength of a raging fire…" Raika whispered.

"And be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon…" Tsunako replied, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Voting time! And it'll last till next Wednesday. Which is also the day I'll have the next chapter up. grins Which other three shinboi from Leaf should be on the four man team with Naruto to Mist? Most popular characters will be placed on the team. However, you may not vote for Sasuke. Sorry, but I have plans for him. So go on and vote!


	5. Chapter 5

Well. I got one vote. -.- Great, so yeah, the person wish will be fulfilled, ect. Anyway, new chapter is up, on time, as promised. I hope you all enjoyed. I might be doing it a little bit slower, since school is bugging me, and I have a few tests to make up and whatnot. But, I will continue writing. So all of you enjoy. Please, Read and **REVIEW**! Seriosuly! Those things bring smiles to my face and encourage me to work faster. Also, I want to hear from YOU, the audience. I want suggestions, I want votes, I want you guys to take the reins, and tell me where you want this story to go! My fingers and keyboards are at your service, but I need to hear it from you! So what are you waiting for! I know alot of you read this story, so speak up!

Also, special thanks to **KatonRyuuka**, for being my first review and for sending in the most reviews. You rock budy! Thanks for everythiung, and my first (and only) voter. So this chapter is for you!

Onto the chapter!!

**Chapter 5**

**On the moonlit road.**

(Eat it! I got a sweet chapter name!)

* * *

"Where are these guys? They're worse than Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained, tugging on the pack on his shoulders. He was by himself at the village gates, and he had not seen any of his teammates or of the group from Mist. He glanced at the red dawn that was coming over the horizon, giving Konoha a orange tint.

"Naruto!" came a cheerful choice. The blonde looked over to see Sakura, waving to him from across the way. In her hands were several flowers.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called to her, waving back with a grin. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm going to go see Sasuke at the hospital." Sakura replied, coming over to Naruto. The blonde blinked uncertainly, then put on a weak smile.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Naruto said, with a strained voice. Hell Sakura hadn't even thanked him for bringing Sasuke back! Instead, all he heard was how the council had considered punishing him for bringing Sasuke back half-dead. Naruto gritted his teeth. It was all that stupid Mist-nin's fault.

"Lady Tsunade has him under guard, but I don't think it's needed. But... he's not talking to anyone... not even me... " Sakura said, the smile fading from her face. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the teme will come around eventually." Naruto said at last, with a grin.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked, smiling. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head.

"Another mission. But I've been waiting for my team and those wierd Mist-nin for half an hour." Naruto grumbled.

"Actually, we were here before you were." called out a voice.

"Wah? Who said that!" Naruto shouted, startled. He looked around, seeing nobody but himself and Sakura.

"Not very clever, is he Meta-sensei?"

"Up here, baka!" came a response. Naruto suddenly felt something boiling hot splsh all over him soaking his clothes.

"HOT HOT HOT!!" Naruto screamed, running around in circles as the fluid scalded his skin.

"Look at him, he's so clueless."

"Meta did you have to dump the entire pot of tea? It was jasmine and I wanted another cup..." came a sad voice, followed by a sigh.

"I'll make you another pot later. It was worth seeing this gaki run."

Naruto looked up angrily, seeing Tsunako with three others sitting on the shingles of the village gate. One of the others wore heavy blue samurai armor, a empty teapot in his hands.

"Heh, and not a single drop wasted," the armored figure said. Naruto couldn't see his face, but he could tell the figure was smiling by the way his eyes were.

"It depends what you mean by 'wasted'." Tsunako sighed sadly, sipping what little tea he had left in his cup.

"What are you guys doing up there!" Naruto shouted, understandably miffed. Tsunako gave a small smile and looked towards the east.

"Why, enjoying the dawn of course. One rarely see's such a sunrise as beautiful as this..." he said pleasantly.

"We rarely see such sights in Mist, so it is a treat for me to see one." one of the others said. This one was a young boy, and he was a dead ringer for Kimimaro. Albeitly, younger and dressed different, but still.

"Great, Tsunako and Ira are going Zen on me again." the armored figure sighed. Tsunako sipped his tea, smiling.

"Relax Meta. Tsunako was merely making an observation. As soon as these Leaf-nins arrive, we shall begin." a woman in a bright blue kimono sitting next to Tsunako said, calmly.

Sakura glanced at Naruto uncertainly.

"Who are these guys?" Sakura asked Naruto, taking a step back. Though Tsunako was smiling pleasantly, merely sipping tea, she was getting a vibe from him that reminded her of Zabuza...

"I know that old guy up there is Tsunako Lunaros, but the others are new to me." Naruto told her, with a wave of his hand. A loud thonking noise was heard as the metal teapot made contact with his head.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, BAKA!! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF US!!" Meta yelled evidently pissed off, his eyes suddenly red.

"Not many people have Meta." Konamo sighed. "And look, the others have finally showed up."

Naruto looked over to see Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji walking towards hi.

"Eh, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Good morning Naruto." Neji said, tugging his pack. Shino merely nodded.

"Hey you guys. You part of the team?" Naruto asked. They nodded in response.

"Well now that everyone is here, lets begin with introductions. I'm Tsunako Lunaros. Thats all you need to know." Tsunako said to the Leaf nin with a pleasant smile, jumping down from the gate.

"Konamo Kocho." Koanmo said simply, landing next to Tsunako gracefully.

"Ira Kaguya, the future Elder Swordsman of the Mist!" Ira said, overexcited leaping off the gate. He tuck and rolled himself, coming up infront of Naruto.

"Heyah!" Ira said, with a wide grin.

"Uh... hey..." Naruto said, sweat dropping. He glanced over at the armored person trying to climb down the gate's wall.

"Whose that guy?" Neji asked.

"Oh him? Thats Meta. META!!" Tsunako shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. The armored man gave a yell, and fell off the wall, landing in a heap on the ground. Naruto felt something hit his foot, noticing the dark blue samurai helmet the armored man had been wearing had rolled towards him. The blonde picked it up, examining it.

"Hey, can I have that back?" came Meta's voice in front of Naruto.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said, looking up at Meta. But he paled as he saw that the armor was standing on its own.

"AH! GHOST ARMOR!" Naruto shouted, running haphazardly around. Meta snatched his helmet back, putting it on his head and the white glows that resembled eyes returned.

"Knock it off kid..." Meta grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What exactly are you?" Shino asked, adjusting his glasses.

"That's a tale for another time." Tsunako said quickly, with a smile. "Its time to be moving..."

--

The two teams had traveled for most of the morning, lead on by Tsunako, Konamo, and Ira. Following them were the Leaf Team, and far behind them was Meta, burduned with not one, not two, but three large packs of equipment. When Narutp asked about it, all the armor would say was that it was hi, Konamo's, and Tsunako's. Why Tsunako would have his teammate carry his own equipment was beyond Naruto.

Tsunako suddenly stopped in front of gates of a village that bordered the Fire country.

"I think we'll rest here for the day..." he said, with a small smile.

"NANI!" Naruto shouted incredulously. "But we just started traveling! We've only made a few miles!"

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one. We should continue on and press forward until night." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but look!" Tsunako said, pointing to a nearby sign indicating hotsprings. Konamo squealed in delight.

"Hot springs!" she shouted, hanging on Tsunako's sleeve.

"We don't have time to go to any hot springs!" Naruto shouted, angrily. He suddenly found Shino infront of his face, staring at him from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Naruto. I am the team leader. You follow my orders." Shino stated, in that creepy voice of his. "I too feel we should go to the hot springs."

Naruto sweatdropped, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Hot springs it is then..." Naruto muttered.

Neji had remained silent the entire time, but he noticed something with his Byakuugan. Although Tsunako's chakra was still the largest in the group, it had... lessened a great deal since he first saw them in the morning. Meta seemed to be composed of pure chakra. Konamo also had huge levels of chakra, not nearly as big as Tsunako's, but larger than an average jounin. And Ira seemed to have no chakra whatsoever, except for in his bones...

Strange...

--

Konamo let her body slip into the water. It was nice and warm, and she gently rubbed the wash cloth over her skin as it turned into scales. Tsunako had ordered a private bath for her. She was glad...

It would be too hard to explain to any of the girls that came in about her...

Meta was pouting.

"Why couldn't this place have co-ed bathing," he whined. He was now looking for a hole on the bamboo fence that separated the two sides. Sadly, he was having no luck. The management checked the fence every night to make sure there were no holes. And whats more, he was stranded on the land side of the

"This is nice," said Tsunako. He was lying down so that only his head could be visible. His eyes were closed, savoring the feeling of the water.

"Tsunako," yelled Meta as he turned in his direction. Tsunako only opened an eye. "Do you have anything that can give me a good view?"

"No," said Tsunako as he closed his eye. "I would never learn a jutsu that would make me a pervert. Besides, I have the real thing waiting for me."

--

"But I have needs," whined Meta.

"Excuse us, but do you know where the women's bathhouse is?" asked a voice as the door opened. There, in the doorway, were four hot women who had their bodies wrapped in towels.

It was at that moment when Meta turned his head to face the women. As he did, time seemed to go in slow motion for effect. The white glows he had for eyes matched the dull sheen of his armor. He seemed strong.

" _Kawaii_." thought the women as they saw him. Soon, all four of them were blushing. Then Meta did something that broke all of their resistance.

His eyes turned a light pink and he gave them an eye smile.

"HE"S MINE," they all shouted at once as they charged. Soon Meta was surrounded by the four girls who were all asking him questions at once. What was his favorite food? Did he have a girlfriend? What was his type of woman?

"Ladies, ladies, please, one at a time!" Meta said sheepishly, as if he was a bit embarrassed.

"He's just as bad as Jariya-sensei..." Naruto muttered, leaning against a rock. Neji and Shino had stayed out of the hotsprings for some reason, so it was only him and Shikamaru.

"This is to troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey Meta, if your done with your fangirls, go get me a cup of tea." Tsunako said, throwing a decent sized rock at the armor. It connected with the helmet, knocking it clean off. The women screamed, instantly getting up. They had been expecting some handsome, strong, hunk beneath the armor, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Wait! Ladies! Please come back!" Meta pleaded, as he searched for his helmet. The women ran out of the room, and Tsunako saw a flash of white of one of the girls dropped her towel by accident.

Ira walked in the doorway a few seconds later, a towel wrapped aroudnd his waist and a very red face.

"T-Tsunako-s-sensei, I-I think I saw something I shouldn't have..." Ira stammered, blushing. Tsunako laughed, and Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I keep my sanity by the time this mission is over, it'll be a miracle." the lazy shinobi muttered.

--

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said, coming into the hospital room where he was held. Sasuke looked away, his body strapped down to the hospital bed he laid on. Tsunade had ordered him under constant watch until he talked.

Sakura placed the flowers she had in the vase next to him. The raven haired boy didn't even look at her.

"How are the nurses treating you?" she asked weakly. Still no response.

"I saw Naruto today. He seemed excited about a mission with those Mist nins..." Sakura said, casually before wincing. She just realized she had said Naruto's name, and how Sasuke hated that.

But to her surprise, Sasuke actually looked back at her.

"Really? Care to tell me about it?"

--

Naruto yawned, pulling his nightcap onto his head. God, it had been such a long day. Admittedly, the hot springs were nice, as was the restaurant they went to for dinner. But now he just wanted to sleep. He head had barely hit the pillow when...

"Comeon baka. Wake up. We need to get moving..." someone said, shaking the bloned awake. Naruto's eyes shot open. Naruto's head twisted. his eyes locking onto the clock on the wall.

8:29 PM

"Shikamaru, let me get back to sleep." Naruto muttered.

"Look, I don't like it either, but apparently Tsunakos wants us to move again."

"NANI?!"

Sasuke had escaped the hospital, fleeing the Leaf village. In the process, he wounded Sakura and killed a nurse, both who tried to stop him.

However, he was looking for a group of people.

Who were travelling to the Land of Water...

--

"Why in the name of dear kami are we up at this time of night..." Naruto asked, giving a thick yawn. Most of the Leaf-nin looked exaushted, while the Mist-nin were as if they had been expecting this.

"Its easier to travel at night. And undoubtly safer." Tsunako said simply, not even looking back. Meta struggled with the three packs on his back.

"Yeah, if your free and open. Now, if your laden like a pack animal..." the armor muttered, panting.

Shikamura slowled up so he was walking besides Neji.

"What does your Byakuugan see? I know you've had it on since we've met these guys." Shikarmu asked quietly. Neji nodded in response.

"All of them had strange chakra. Especially that Tsunako. As soon as the sun set, his chakra levels jumped up a bit and..." Neji said, before he suddenly saw something.

Heck, everyone could see it.

Tsunako walked along the path, a canopy of leaves above him. But there was suddenly a break in the canopy, allowing a pale stream of moonlight to shine onto the forest floor. As the light hit him, somethhing changed...

"What is that..." Shikamaru asked with wide eyes. A pale, silvery nimbus surrounded Tsunako's skin, giving off a soft glow. His eyes suddenly lit up with a pale light. He looked... almost godlike. But as soon as he stepped out of the moonlight back into the darkness, it all disappeared. The Mist Team and Tsunako acted like nothing happened, and kept walking. Neji shook his head in disbelief, suddenly turning off his Byaakugan.

"His chakra level just spiked immensely... I've never seen that much before. And then it was suddenly gone..." Neji said, in disbelief. Shino looked tired, leaning against a tree.

"Hey Shino, are you okay?" Naruto asked, slowing up next to him.

"I'm fine. But my insects suddenly became very hungry..." Shino muttered, pushing up his glasses. Shikamaru nodded. The Aburame insects fed off of chakra. The insects must've sensed the chakra practically pouring off of Tsunako and that peaked their appetite. And when that chakra suddenly disappeared, the fed off their host.

"Just take it easy. This is not what I signed up for..." Shikamaru muttered. It looked like they had found out a bit about the Lunaros clan special kekkei genkai.

"This guy is beginning to freak me out..." Naruto whispered to the other three. They nodded in agreement.

"You okay kids?" Tsunako asked, looking back.

He suddenly rolled his eyes as another figure entered forest path. It was Sasuke and he looked like hadn't eaten well for days and there were branches in his hair.

"It seems we've been followed." Ira said calmly, letting his pack drop to the floor. He reached to his back for his bone katana.

"I doubt he came because he wanted some tea," said Meta as he turned pulled two exploisve notes from the pouches at his sides..

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Tsunako asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not until I kill Naruto," Sasuke said with venom in his voice. "I will kill Naruto, then you and then I will kill my brother."

"I would like to see that," said a voice behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and saw both his brother and Kisame standing behind him and took a step back. "Well, I'm waiting," said Itachi. "Let's see you kill Lunaros. He is closer to our level than you are."

This got Sasuke mad. No, he was livid. He had trained for years for this day and he would prove that he was ready to fight Itachi and kill him. He would kill these bakas and then kill all who stood in his way.

"Nice to finally meet you, Itachi Uchiha, S-class missing nin, wanted for killing his entire family except one teme," said Tsunako as he gave him a warm smile. "I'm a huge fan of your work. I'm not into the whole 'joining-Akatsuki-and-killing-jinchuriki', but still, I am impressed with the progress you've made."

The then looked expressionlessly at Kisame, his eyes locking onto the scratch on his forhead protector. "Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven, The Shark-Demon of the Mist." said Tsunako, with an almost resigned voice.

"Tsunako, its been too long." Kisame asked, grinning a toothy smile. Needless to say, the Leaf team were terrified. Two S-class ninja. And the rest of the Mist team seemed tense too. Hell, scratch that. The hate that was pouring off of Konamo was unbelievable as she glared angrily at Kisame.

Tsunako acted like he didn't hear him gave Itachi a grin. "I assume you followed little teme here from the Leaf village."

"Wasn't that hard," said Kisame answered. "He talks way to loud and about the same things over and over. I want more power. I will kill that dobe Naruto. I will kill Itachi. That kid is like a broken record. Hey Itachi, can I hack off Naruto and the others legs now?"

"Let's see if they will come with us willingly first," said Itachi.

"Aren't you all forgetting something," interrupted Sasuke. "I'm still here."

"Regrettable," said Itachi.

"How could we forget with your whining," said Ira.

"Shut it, bitch." said Meta.

"Can I hack _his _legs," asked Kisame hopefully, taking hld of Samehada.

"Just go away," Konamo answered, flicking some hair back.

"You're too weak to be here," said Tsunako. "Go back to the sandbox until your ready for the big boy's." This was the last straw. Sasuke activated his Chidori and charged at Tsunako.

"**CHIDORI!"** Sasuke shouted. He was suddenly knocked to the side by a bandaged sword, and crumpled against the tree.

"He's like a fucking gnat..." Kisame muttered, standing next to Tsunako. A sad smile adorned the ronin's face.

"Still have a bit of loyalty left in you it seems." Tsunako asked.

"Force of habit I guess." Kisame answered with a shrug, taking a few steps back to Itachi.

"That was…sad," said Itachi.

The Leaf nin finally snapped out of their trance.

"Keep an eye on these guys. Don't let them get near Naruto." Shikamaru whispered to Neji and Shino, the earlier activating his Byakuugan. He blinked as he noticed that Konamo and Kisame's chakra levels were exactly the same.

"So Tsunako. Will you hand Naruto over to us." Itachi asked, unclasping the collar to his cloak.

Tsunako only grinned, unsheathing his sword a little by pressing upwards against the hilt with his thumb.

"Meta..." Tsunako said calmly.

"Got it boss!" Meta said, suddenly throwing a series of kunai at the forest around them. Naruto managed to see a explosive note on one of them before it made contact with a tree. Explosions were suddenly seen and heard as trees exploded and collapsed around them.

In a few seconds, a charred forest clearing lay around them. And without the canopy of leaves above...

"The thing is, Itachi, I need this boy as well. Only it doesn't involve sucking a demon out of him." Tsunako said standing in the moonlight, as the silver glow surrounded him again. "So I'm afraid I can't let you have him..."

"**Kit, watch out. Stay near those others. They'll be nice meat shields for you. Just stay out of the Luanros's sword range..."** the Kyuubi warned suddenly. Naruto glanced at Tsunako, and then back at Itachi and Kisame. He normally wouldn't take the foxes advice but...

"Do you really think you can take us both on?" asked Itachi. An explosion suddenly sent him flying backwards.

"No. Duh. Why do you think he has me?" Meta asked, spinning a kunai with a explosive note around on an armored finger.

"Guess this just leaves us," said Tsunako as he stared down Kisame.

"I guess so." Kisame said, with a sharky grin.

"Make sure to get Naruto as far away as possible as soon as they start." Shikamaru told the other, drawing a kunai.

"And leave the Mist team?" Shino asked.

"Its the safest plan. We get back to Leaf as fast as possible." Shikamaru said, glancing back at Kisame and Tsunako. But he sweat dropped with disbelief as he saw the scene.

Tsunako and Kisame were sitting down together, drinking tea.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Tsunako asked pleasantly, sipping his tea. Kisame grinned fiercely.

"Akatsuki is decent. Strange crowd though. Not enough killing for my liking, but its enough." Kisame said, shrugging his shoulders. "Good tea by the way. Is it jasmine?"

"You know it." Tsunako answered, sipping his tea.

"You've improved. How are my folks doing?" Kisame asked, quietly.

"Your sister made jounin. Your parents are quite proud of her. You father's developed a chronic problem with his lungs though..." Tsunako answered, looking downcast. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Kisame looked... saddened for some reason...

"Guess what? Raika got married." Tsunako said, looking back up with a grin, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kisame's eyebrows rose.

"Raika? Married?" Kisame said in disbelief. "Its official, kami has doomed us all..."

"Yeah, I thought the same too. But he's happy, so I'm happy. Speaking of which..." Tsunako said, before leaning forward and whispering something in Kisame's ear. The sharkman's eyes grew wide with shock, and he spit out his tea.

"WHAT! You... and her..." Kisame asked, looking from between Konamo and Tsunako. THe kunoichi looked away angrily from Kisame, utterly disgusted with him.

"Thats right." Tsunako said, grinning broadly.

"HEY! Aren't you two supposed to be fighting!" Naruto shouted, in disbelief. They were just sitting there and drinking tea!

"Hmm, he does have a point..." Tsunako said, as he and Kisame got up. They leapt back, staring each other down.

Tsunako and Kisame charged at each other, both drawing their swords and wielding them with one hand. The blades connected and soon, the difference in strength became obvious as Kisame was thrown several feet. Tsunako moved over to him while he laid there on the ground. Tsunako was about to bring down his katana down, however Kisame blocked the attack by placing one hand on the hilt and the other on the flat of his massive sword.

"Nice try..." Kisame said, kicking Tsunako in the gut. The ronin stumbled back, barely blocking Tsunako's sword with his katana.

"I'm not that old." Tsunako said, forcing the blade back. It was evident he was stronger in strength, despite Kisame's size. "Give up. I don't want to kill you."

"Really now?" Kisame asked, slashing at Tsunako, who blocked again with his sword.

"Unlike you, I haven't thrown away the years we spent together. Our friends and memories..." Tsunako said bitterly, the silver light around him growing stronger. He forced the sharkman back, spinning the blade in his hands.

"**Dance of the New Moon**." Tsunako said, charging foward.

Naruto watched in awe as the swordsmen did battle. Unlike before, Tsunako didn't throw his balde, but was spinning it around himself, both blocking Kisame's strike and striking back.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, glancing at Konamo.

"Tsunako has five dances with his sword, each more deadly then the last... and with the Lunakorgetsu, he's even deadlier..." Konamo said, with a soft smile.

"Lunakorgetsu?" Naruto asked, bewildered. Konamo nodded.

"Its Tsunako's kekkei genkai..."

Naruto looked back to the fight, and saw that Tsunako and Kisame were pressing their blades against the other, in a small struggle that Tsunako looked to be winning.

"You would dare try to kill me? After all we've been through? After what you put me and Konamo through when you left. After this?" Tsunako asked savagely, pulling part of his collar down with a free hand, showing a scar. The skin looked like it had been shaved off, and grotesquely healed. "After what I went through for you, you would dare try to kill me?"

Kisame suddenly broke off, looking uncertain, holding Samehada at his side.

"We be as relentless as the great oceans..." Kisame said at last, putting Samehada on his back.

"And as mysterious as the dark side of the moon..." Tsunako said, calmly, sheathing his sword.

Naruto blinked in confusion, as the two swordsmen broke out into grins.

"I think we are just about finished," said Itachi walking back towards the group. His Akatsuki robes were slightly charred.

"Itachi, we should get the Kyuubi brat later. Lets just go for now." Kisame said, with a smug look on his face.

"ITACHI!" Once again, Sasuke was on his feet. This time he had activated his Curse Seal and had his Chidori activated. He charged at his brother planning on finishing him with a single attack. This was not to be as Itachi blocked the attack with one hand. Itachi spoke one word, "**Tsukuyomi"**. A moment later, Sasuke fell down and Itachi looked miffed.

"I'm beginning to think I should have killed this teme when I finished my clan..." Itachi muttered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, charging at Itachi with a kunai in his hands.

"Naruto! No, don't!" Tsunako cried out, but it was too late. Itachi merely looked at Naruto and said the fateful word.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly Tsunako vanished, and he was infront of Itachi.

"**Dance of the Crescent Moon**." Tsunako roared, as he did a horizontal 360 with his body, catching Itachi in the chat. Itachi staggered back, a gash of red against his black robes. Tsunako charged again, barely hearing Kisame and Konamo cry out warning him, as a single word was spoken.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

**--**

Instead of the strange world Itachi's jutsu would normally send someone, Naruto found himself in a sewer. He slowly began to walk down it, following an unconscious command in his head. This command led him to a room with a large cage. On the cage was a tag with the word 'Seal' of it. That's when he noticed those blood red eyes.

"**So my jailor has finally decided to visit me again**," said the Kyuubi in an amused tone. He then struck the door with a paw which caused Naruto to fall down.

**"We need to have a talk, Kit."**

"About what?" Naruto demanded, getting back up.

"**About the Lunaros, the descendants of the Houkou, or five-tailed wolf..."**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!** Will the mysterious hisotry of the Lunaros be revealed? What will happen to our heroes now? Will they make it to Mist? Whats with the strange code used by the swordsmen? Will I ever stop ranting? Find out, on the next episode of Naruto Z!!

(coughs into hand)

I mean. Tune into my next chapter! And does anyone know what the 'event' is that Tsunako keeps talking about that keeps him grinning? Guess, and if your right, I'll give you a cookie!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Forgotten Memories, and a Fox's regret...

* * *

"**So my jailor has finally decided to visit me again**," said the Kyuubi in an amused tone. He then struck the door with a paw which caused Naruto to fall down.

**"We need to have a talk, Kit."**

"About what?" Naruto demanded, getting back up.

"**About the Lunaros, the descendants of the Houkou, or five-tailed wolf."**

**  
"**Their... descendants of the demon?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"**Yes, I trust you saw the fight between Tsunako and Kisame? His Kekei Genkei is perhaps just as deadly as the Sharingan, if not more…"**

"It doesn't look it like it is…" Naruto said, huffily.

"**You wouldn't say that if you knew the story,"** replied the Kyuubi.

--

_It was impossible to not notice the giant red fox walking through the forest, the tree's barely reaching it's ankles. Nor could anyone miss the nine tails that swished endlessly behind his back._

_"__**Houkou! Where are you!" **__Kyuubi roared, his voice startling birds and sending them flying into the sky._

_**"Over here, Kyuubi nii-sama." **__came a depressed voice. The Kyuubi looked over to see..._

_--_

"Wait, nii-sama?" Naruto asked, trying to keep from laughing. The Kyuubi glared at him.

**"Yes, the Tailed-demons are siblings. I am the oldest of them, Houkou was the middle child." **Kyuubi muttered, rather arrogantly. **"Can I please get back to my story?" **Naruto nodded.

_The Kyuubi looked over to see a large white wolf, as large as himself, lying down miserably near a waterfall, its head next to the pool of water at the base. Its five tails remained limp at its side, and the wolf's eyes were close._

_"__**Alright Houkou, whats wrong?"**__ Kyuubi asked, rolling his eyes. Houkou only sighed._

_**"Its nothing, just leave me alone."**__ Houkou muttered, he opened his eyes weakly. Kyuubi sat down next to him._

_"__**No, I know something is going on. "**__ Kyuubi said irratedly. Houkou sighed, and one of his tails moved, touching the surface of the pond. The water shimmered for a moment like a mirror, and an entire image filled the surface._

_**"It's her..." **__Houkou said, closing his eyes sadly. Kyuubi leaned his head over, staring into the image. It was a woman, with gentle brown eyes, and dark brown hair, ties into a long ponytail. She looked beautful, but in a natural, gentle way._

_**"What, is she bothering you? Can I eat her?" **__Kyuubi asked. Houkou growled sadly, placing his paws over his eyes._

_**"Its not that... its... god, I can't stand it." **__Houkou muttered. Kyuubi stamped his paw in annoyance._

_**"Well what in kami's name is it then! You've been moping here for days, Orochi is being an arrogant ass again, l and I have things to do."**__ Kyuubi roared._

_"I think I love her."_

_**"NANI?!"**_**  
**  
_--_

"NANI?!" Naruto said, incredulously. Kyuubi nodded.

**"Thats what I thought as well. Apparently, Houkou felt he was truly in love with her. And apparently, not because of her looks. Personally, I only chose mates because of their looks, or if they'd bear good kits. Houkou was always a strange one."** Kyuubi said, shaking his head...

--

_He started walking through the small town, it had a very busy night life, glancing at some of people as he walked by. Most of them werre farmers and blacksmiths He felt disgusted by the human that lived here, he felt disgusted by most human. But here he just felt like killing them all and levelling the town._

_He was a tall man, with long red and spiky hair that reached down to his lower back. He also had red piercing eyes that had silted pupils, his canines were sticking out just over his bottom lip and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. He had stern and annoyed look on him. He was wearing a red kimono with a black line and black pants and sandals on. __  
_  
_**"I cannot believe you made me come with you for this." **__he muttered to the person next to him.It was another man, although about a few inches shorter than the first. This man had snow white hair tied into a small ponytail, with a few bangs hanging elegantly infront of him. A very small set of reading glasses hung halfway off his nose, giving his grey eyes an intelligent look. He had canines that were just a bit longer than the first man's, and wore a the same thing as the first man except he had a white kimono with a black paw print on the back._

_**"Oh comeone Kyuubi nii-sama, its not that bad." **__the man with the glasses said._

_**"Shut it, Houkou."**_

**_--_**

"Wait, wait, time out. " Naruto said, putting a hand up. "What the heck is going on."

**"We're all powerful demonic creatures. Yes, we can change our form. How the heck do you think I could enjoy female company?"** Kyuubi said, bitterly. He struck at the cage with his paw, muttering about how unfair like was.

--

**"**_**There she is..."**__ Houkou said, suddenly darting behind Kyuubi. Kyuubi watched as the woman he had seen earlier walked down the street with a pot in her arms. He huffed._

_**"She doesn't seem that special..." **__Kyuubi said, crossing his arms._

_**"Are you kidding me!" **__Houkou said, gaping at Kyuubi. "__**She's-"**_

_"__**Yeah, yeah, I heard you." **__Kyuubi said, flicking off his younger brother. __**"Just go talk to her..."**_

_--_  
"So did he ever talk to her?"Naruto asked, sitting cross legged. He was getting curious now. Kyuubi snorted at the memory.

_"__**I can't do it Kyuubi!"**_

_**"Like hell you can't! Stop being a gaki and just talk to her! Before she thinks your some kind of stalker!"**_

_--_

**"The baka finally got enough courage to ask her. After a month or so..." **The Kyuubi said.

--  
_Houkou sat down, brushing a loose strand of hair back._

_"What will it be?" the chef asked. Houkou gulped, trying not to look at the woman next to him. After much force, Kyuubi had finally convinced him._

_**"Uh, just some rice please." **__Houkou said, nervously. The chef nodded, and turned around to prepare the meal. Houkou glanced at the woman next to him, who was drinking some tea. God, what should he say? It had to play it causual... no... he had to be more direct... no, that wouldn't work either... DEAR KAMI! WHY WAS IT SO HARD?!_

_"Here's your rice." The chef said, placing a bowl infront of Houkou. The five tailed demon sighed, picking up his chop sticks. This whole thing was doomed from the start. He glanced to the side as he saw the woman got up._

_"Leaving so soon, Koaru?" the chef asked, stirring a pot of stew._

_"Yeah. Don't have enough money for dinner tonight." the woman said putting down her tea._

_**"I-I'll pay..." **__Houkou said, rather too quickly, before blushing and staring hard down at his rice._

_**"I-I mean... if your hungry, it wouldn't be any trouble miss." **__Houkou said quietly, blushing._

_"No, its okay. I'm not hungry..." the girl said, rubbing the back of her head. Her stomach growled loudly a few seconds later, and she blushed sheepishly._

_**"Someone's lying..."**__ Houkou teased, clicking his chopsticks together. __**"One more order of rice please."**__ Houkou told the chef. The woman smiled and sat down next to Houkou._

_"Thank-you. Its awfully kind of you..." the woman said, kindly. Houkou blushed uncomfortably, before staring back down at his rice._

_**"I-Its no problem, really..."**__ Houkou said quickly, picking up some rice with his chopsticks._

_"Can I get your name?"_

_The question was so sudden that Houkou dropped his chopsticks._

_**"My... eh... name?"**__ Houkou said nervously. __**"Its Houk- I mean... Hou." **__Houkou said, picking up his chopsticks again. Dear kami, no matter what he did, he could NOT tell her he was a demon._

_"Nice to meet you Hou..." the woman said, smiling sweetly, as the bowl of rice was placed infront of her._

_"My name is Kaoru Koshijiro."_

_Houkou smiled, feeling a little more at ease. The two began talking casually, and Kyuubi smirked from a nearby roof top. So his nii-chan hadn't messed everything up._

_--_

"So?" Naruto asked, with a smile. It was wierd. He was actually happy for the demon. His eyes grew wide a few seconds later as he heard soemthing he had never heard before.

Kyuubi was chuckling... good naturedly.

**"Well, the two began seeing each other more often. Mostly Houkou treating Kaoru out the dinner, and they became friends. A few months later, they were dating, and six months after that..."**

_--_

_Kyuubi smirked as he leaned against the trunk of a sakura tree, the pink petals drifting around him. It was early spring, and the sakura blossoms had just bloomed, perfuming the air. A pale red sunset had just gone down, and a full moon was visible in the night sky. Kyuubi saw Houkou and Koaru walking together across a bridge of a nearby stream. Suddenly, Houkou stopped and clasped Koaru's hands in his, and Kyuubi saw his mouth move as he asked her something._

_The mighty kitsune closed his eyes with a smirk as he saw Koaru jump at Houkou, hugging him and knocking them to the ground. He heard her shriek of happiness, and Houkou's joyful laughter._

_**"Way to go, nii-chan..." **__Kyuubi muttered, brushing his red hair back with a smile._  
_--_

**"Two months later, they were married and I was Houkou's best man. The only other Bijuu at the wedding was ****Nekomata, the two tailed Cat. Or to Koaru she was 'Hou's' sister 'Neko'. I was his bother 'Kyu'."** Kyuubi said, rather pleasantly.

"And what happened afterwards?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"**Oh, well after the wedding, I went to a bar, found a couple of girls and sedu-" **Kyuubi began to say.

"No! Not that! What happened to Houkou and Koaru?" Naruto shouted, draging a hand down his face. THe almighty and powerful kitsune sweat dropped.

**"Oh... right..."**

_**"So what shall we name him?" **__Houkou asked, as he gently rocked the cradle containing his son. He gave a wide smile to Koaru, who laid in the bed. The baby had a wisp of his mother's dark brown hair, and his father's grey eyes._

_"I like __Sukoshi... because he's our little one..." Koaru said gently. Houkou smiled and sat down on the bed next to his wife. He gently rocked the cradle with his foot._

_**"Sukoshi it is... I love you Koaru..."**__ Houkou whispered, kissing her lips. Koaru returned the kiss, smiling._

_"I love you too, Hou."_

_--_

"So that was the start of the Lunaros clan?" Naruto asked, with a smile on his face. It was a nice story.

**"Pretty much. This is how clans are normally started, when a demon mates with a human. I've been responsible for several clans, as have all the Bijuu. However, Houkou was the only one who started only one clan, and took on one mate. Like I said, he was always a strange one..." **Kyuubi said, yawning.

"So... all kekei genkai clans had a demon as an ancestor?"

**"Pretty much. The Lunaros's special kekei genkai is known as the Lunakorgetsu. Their strangth comes from moonlight, literally. During they day, they are average shinobi, as are their chakra levels. But under the light of the moon, their chakra increases a hundred fold. Their reflexes and strength improve as well. And the more full the moon is, the stronger they get. Under the light of the full moon... a Lunaros could easily be as strong as Houkou himself. It has one flaw though. They must be in moonlight to make it work. No moonlight, no Lunakorgetsu. The New Moon is the safest time to fight a Lunaros, for then they have absolutely no chakra whatsoever. They are completely drained of it."** Kyuubi said.

"Wow..." Naruto said. "So what happened to Houkou and Koaru?" The Kyuubi was silent.

"Kyuubi... what is it?"

"**Well... things happened... and I'm part to blame for that..."**

--

_"How bad is it?" Koaru asked, quietly. Kyuubi shook his head, removing a chakra coated hand._

_**"It some form of leperosy, thats all I can tell you. Even in all my years, I've never seen anything like it."**__ Kyuubi sighed, admitting defeat. Koaru had come to him due to recent health problems, such as fatigue and coughing up blood. And a prodominet sore on her chest that wouldn't go away. _

_There was silence between the two of them._

_"How long do I have left?" Koaru asked quietly._

_**"Its hard to say... to sore will eventually spread rapidly. Once it reaches your neck, you will have trouble breathing. The whole ordeal will be rather excruciating. You have about a year... maybe less..."**__ Kyuubi said, no emotion in his voice. __**"You will have to apply bandages to the sore as it spreads. But there's nothing anyone can do."**_

_"Please don't tell Hou."_

_**"I-"**_

_"Please... I don't want to hurt him..."_

_"__**I won't..."**__ Kyuubi promised._

_--__**"Kyu!" **__exclaimed Houkou happily, as he put his son down back in his cradle. "__**What brings you back to this side of the world." **__**  
**__  
__**"Hou, we need to talk... in private..." **__Kyuubi sighed, rather irritadely. It had been four months since he last talked to Koaru._

_**"Why, whats the matter?" **__Houkou said, a worried look on his face. Kyuubi grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him out of the house. It was late at night, and a silver moon hung in the night sky._

_**"Houkou... enough is enough. You need to put these mortal things aside and become one of us again. You've had your fun, you've enjoyed the mortal's pleasure, now its time to come back." **__Kyuubi said, in an annoyed way. Houkou shoved him off._

_**"Kyuubi, I won't." **__Houkou said firmly, taking off his glasses._

_**"Why not?" **__Kyuubi said, beginning to get angrily._

_**"For the first time, for the very first time, I am happy. I love Koaru, and I have a family with her. And when she dies, I plan on joining her. The Five-tailed wolf is no more, Kyuubi. I will live the rest of my life as a mortal." **__Houkou said, sternly. _

_**"You say that when she dies, you'll join her?"**__ Kyuubi asked incredulously._

_**"I don't care if I'm immortal! As she ages, I will make it look like I age too. And when our time comes, I will find someway to join her... I love her Kyuubi, can't you see that?"**__ Houkou said, with a proud smile on his face._

_**"Love? We do not love, Houkou. We take what we will. Besides, I hope your so called 'plan' is set to move."**__ Kyuubi said, with a smirk. Houkou glanced at him._

_**"What do you mean?"**__ Houkou asked, with a slight frown. Kyuubi sighed._

_**"Koaru is dying. She doesn't have much more time to live." **__Kyuubi said. Sure, he promised Koaru to not tell Hou. But he was telling Houkou._

_Hence why he was a fox._

_**"Y-your lying..."**__ Houkou said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it._

_**"Am I?" Explain her most recent pains and aches. How she always seems tired. Its leprosy, and its eating at her from the outside."**__ Kyuubi said, with no emotion. He didn't care. He just needed Houkou to open his eyes and come back. Instead of this stupid mortal crap._

_Houkou sunk to his knees, wide-eyed._

_**"Kyuubi... please..."**__ Houkou begged, looking at his older brother. Kyuubi looked down mercilessly at him._

_**"What? You want me to heal that miserable human?"**_

_**"You're the only one who can do it! You know I'm not strong enough!" **__Houkou begged, pressing his forehead to the ground. __**"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Demon King! You can do it! Please... I'm on my hands and knees begging you, nii-sama! PLEASE!"**__ Houkou begged, weeping. Kyuubi stared down at him, uncaring._

_**"No..."**_

_Houkou looked up terrified._

_**"I won't. Its for the best that you put her behind you. She's a mortal, and your a demon." **__Kyuubi said bitterly, turning around. He sudddenly felt an energy spike as Houkou released his five tails. _

_**"Then I'll make you, Kyuubi!"**__ Houkou growled, still in his human form but his five white tails moving behind him._

_**"You would dare fight me!"**__ Kyuubi roared, releasing his own nine red tails. He opened his mouth, sending a blast of red chakra at the wofd demon. One of Houkou's tails glowed blue, and water from a nearby pond torrented in front of the chakra, shielding Houkou. Suddenly, there were not one, but five Houkou's running around Kyuubi._

_**"So the God of Illusions finally comes out to play!" **__Kyuubi shouted, sending a claw of red chakra, at the illusion around him. He suddenly felt a bolt of lightening strike him in the back, as one of Houkou's tails glowed yellow. Kyuubi growled, his chakra swiftly healing the wound. He sent another, stronger bolt of chakra from his mouth, this one making contact with Houkou's chest and sending the wolf demon against a tree._

_**"Give up, Houkou. You can never beat me." **__Kyuubi growled._

_**"Hou..." **__Houkou muttered, struggling to his feet._

_**"What was that?"**__ Kyuubi said, his crimson eyes narrowing. _

_**"I SAID MY NAME IS HOU!"**__ Houkou shouted, as one of his tails glowed green. Two large boulders detached themselves from the earth, throwing themselves at Kyuubi. The fox demon merely huffed, using another claw of chakra to destroy the stones._

_**"Give up, Hou-"**__ Kyuubi began, but he heard the house door open. Houkou's eyes grew wide, as he swiftly withdrew his five tails. Kyuubi didn't even bother, and instead glared at Koaru who stood in the doorway._

_"Hou..." Koaru said softly, her hand to her mouth. She paid no attention at all to Kyuubi's nine red tails behind him._

_"Please... stop..." Koaru begged weakly. Kyuubi took noticed that there were bandages around her throat. Houkou gently clasped her hands._

_**"Koaru... this has been decided ever since I was born..." **__Houkou whispered gently._

_**"You already fought me and lost."**__ Kyuubi said, spitting to the side. Houkou glared at him._

_**"And I challenge you again. By myself... I'm going to fight! And I might just be able to win, and become the Demon King..."**__ Houkou growled, stepping infront of Koaru._

_**"Should we go somewhere else?"**__ Kyuubi asked, his red eyes glaring at Houkou._

_**"No... I want Koaru to finally see what I really am."**__ Houkou said, closing his eyes. The white tails appeared behind him, swishing with great intensity. Houkou looked back sadly at Koaru._

_**"This is me. Now do you understand why I can't stay with you? I am the Houkou no Gobi." **__Houkou said sadly. Koaru gave a sad smile._

_"I've known..." she said gently. Houkou's eyes grew wide._

_**"What?"**_

_Koaru closed her eyes, smiling softly._

_"To me there were times when you looked human... and other times when you looked like now..." Koaru said gently, as she wrapped her arms around from behind Houkou. She reflected on the few times she had seen him like this... when they first met, when he proposed... when he rocked their child..._

_"That's why... I didn't think you... or him to be strange..." Koaru said, giving a sad smile at Kyuubi. She looked exactly as she did when Houkou had first met her... so soft, and gentle... She nuzzled Houkou's neck. "I always felt that your kind could exist in this world." _

_**"T-then why did you stay! I-I'm a demon!''**__ Houkou stammered, in disbelief._

_"You understood me... and I thought I understood you..." Koaru said gently, brushing a hand against his cheek. "You're more human than you think... and I love you for that..." _

_Houkou turned, embracing her in a passionate hug. _

_**"Oh Koaru..." **__he whispered to her, his tails fading. __**"I'm sorry... so very sorry... I love you Koaru..."**_

_She only hugged him tighter._

_"I love you too, Hou.."_

_Kyuubi turned away in disgust. It was sickening. And by staying, Houkou was only going to cause more pain for himself._

--

Naruto glared coldly at the fox, and Kyuubi looked away uncomfortably.

"What happened..." Naruto asked, his voice deathly cold.

**"I-" **Kyuubi stammered, as if ashamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto shouted angrily.

--

_Houkou and Koaru was sitting in their garden, the pink cherry blossoms swirling around them. Koaru had her head in Houkou's lap, breathing gently with her eyes shut. She was so peaceful..._

_"__**Cherry blossoms... I wonder how long they will bloom..."**__ Houkou said, gentling brushing Kaoru's hair._

_**"We should take Sukoshi to see them soon."**__ Houkou said gently._

_**"And then next year... and the year after that... who knows, maybe Kyuubi will settle down by then..."**__ Houkou said, smiling at the thought. Who knew? It was so beautiful... the sun casting a pale pink light as it set over the garden as the pink petals drifted slowly downwards._

_He looked down and smiled as he saw Kaoru sleeping in his lap, and he bent down fondly._

_**"You must be tired..."**__ Houkou whispered, placing his hand ontop of hers. A small smile was on Kaoru's lips._

_**"Just rest, Kaoru."**__ Houkou whispered, brushing her cheek. He heart suddenly froze over, as cold as her cheek. Her chest didn't move. Houkou's eyes began to water, in fear and disbeleif._

_**"Kaoru... Kaoru..."**__ Houkou whispered hoarsely, gently shaking his love, refusing to believe it. __**"Please wake up... please Kaoru... please wake up..."**_

_Houkou began to sob, clutching Kaoru's body to his chest._

_**"Kaoru... Kaoru... KAORU!!"**_**  
**  
_Kyuubi looked away, leaning against the wall of the house. Houkou was blinded by his love, and now he would feel the stabbing pain of grief..._

--

"So you let her die..." Naruto said angrily.

**"It was her fate to die, and the sooner Houkou realised that, the better."** Kyuubi said, taken back. **"After she died, Houkou left his son and returned to us. He couldn't bear to be around him, it only constantly reminded him of Koaru. And everytime he looked into his son's eyes, he said saw his own weakness and grief in his life. And then one day... he disappeared. I never heard from him again."**

"You just stood there and let her die! You could have saved her! Houkou only left because you didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi roared, shaking the sewers.

**"YOU ARE A MORTAL! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF DEMONIC AFFAIRS!"**

Naruto stared at him with piercing eyes.

"I know nothing. But I know of human affairs. Koaru was right, Houkou was more human, more understanding then you will ever be. And to think that even a demon could be so cruel... my only hope is that when I die, you die as well. The world doesn't need anymore hate, especially if your behind it." Naruto said, icily. The sewer then turned completely black, everything disappearing.

Naruto then heard a girl's voice, excitedly.

"Dad! Mom! Come quickly! I think he's waking up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunako: We have been gone for like ever!

Meta: Tell me about it! *bashes another zombie's head in* This is the LAST time Oto ever sticks us in a zombie RP.

Oto: ^^;;; Sorry guys, I got carried away. And sorry about the huge wait folks. Like, I don't know if you guys are even still there. I got caught up with work over the summer, then school kicked back into gear, and I just ahven't had much time working on my fanfics. I've been focusing on my novels I hope to get published. ANYWHO, believe me, you folks aren't forgotten. So here's a new chapter!

Chapter 7

OMFG We're still alive!

AKA

A Strange Recovery

* * *

Naruto's vision swam as he opened his eyes. A white ceiling stared back at him, the silence only pierced by an occasional beep. He a thin covered matress against his bare back. Why did his body feel so sore?

Naruto grunted, sitting up in the bed. It seemed he was in some sort of hospital, a complex monitor on the side of his bed monitoring his vitals. That was the beeping. A window was neared the bed, light, puffy grey clouds covered the entire sky, and a soft white mist oozed along past the window. A faint drizzle of rain pattered against the window, barely noticeable.

The blonde winced, suddenly putting a hand to his side, seeing it tied up tightly with bandages. He began to unravel them to look at what was underneath, but a hand gently stopped him. He looked up and stared into a pair of lavender eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." the girl who the eyes belonged to said, smiling. She was about the same age as Naruto, but that was were ANY similarity ended. Unless Naruto suddenly had blue skin and scales with gills on his neck. Naruto recoiled in shock, but winced and felt his side as a sting went up it.

"It took awhile to get you to stop bleeding, your side was almost completely shaved off." the girl said, bringing out a roll of bandages. Now that Naruto was more fully awake, he could see that while the girl DID bear some resemblance to Kisame, there were major differences. Her skin was a much lighter blue, almost sky blue for that matter, and she didn't have the razor sharp teeth that Kisame did. A small, but decent pair up breasts filled her purple chinese dress nicely, and complimented her slim figure.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as her fingers worked deftly, winding bandages around his chest. She smiled at him, and he gave a slight blush, looking into her lavender eyes. THey possesed a certain gemlike quality about them.

"I'm..." she began, but the room's door burst open, and Meta came bursting in.

"Baka!" he shouted angrily, shaking Naruto by the shoulders, "You made me fucking worried there! I had to fucking carry you and the dip-shit Tsunako! What the hell were you thinking!" the armor fumed, furious. He slammed his hand on the bed sheet, his eyes glowing red.

"Meta-sensei, calm down. Naruto-kun is fine now..." the shark girl said, putting a hand on Meta's shoulder. Meta crossed his arms, muttering a stream of curses under his breath. The shark girl sighed, and glanced back at Naruto.

"Sango! Did Meta-san wake up our patient?" came a voice from another room.

''No father! The Leaf-nin was already awake!" Sango, the shark girl, called back. WHat looked like a much older version of Kisame with a long grey beard and hair came into the room, hobbling on a cane.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that piece of rust did." the man said, walking over to Naruto's bedside.

"Hey! I resent that statement!" Meta protested. "Stupid old fart..." he muttered. He was rewarded with a whack on the helmet with the man's cane. Meta's helmet rolled into a corner, where his armor body began to search for it.

"I'm not deaf!" the man shouted.... facing the opposite direction. He was staring at the all, and acting like he was trying to shake hands with it.

"Fuka Hishigame..." the man said, peering closely at the wall. "My my my... Naruto-kun seems to be as white as a sheet. Are you sure he's alright?" Sango took her father gently and turned him so he was facing Naruto. "Ah, there you are."

"You the one who patched me up?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Me and my wife. And Sango here..." Fuka said, patting his daughters head. He was adressing the lamp next to Naruto.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said, grinning. Fuka whacked him with the cane.

"I am not old!"

"You have alot of nerve old man! If Kisame and Konamo weren't here, I'd kick your ass!" Meta growled, picking his helmet back up.

"What was that?" Konamo said, leaning against the door.

"Konamo-sensei!" Sango said, going up and hugging the swordswomen.

Meta sweatdropped.

"A-ah Konamo. What a lovely surprise. I was just complimenting your father for what a wonderful job he did fixing up Nar-" he began, before Konamo proceeded to kick him out the window.

'Thats what I thought you said..." she said with a false sweetness, glancing down at Meta's armor, sprawled all over the street.

"BITCH!!" Meta screamed, as his helmet rolled down the street. Konamo flipped her hair back, grinning.

"Sorry about that Hishigame-sama." Konamo apologized, putting an arm around Sanjo.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on..." Naruto asked, feeling completely lost in this coversation.

"Ah, Uzamaki-san, glad to see you're up." Konamo said, sitting on the edge of his bed. The swordswoman rubbed her nose with the side of her thumb, grinning. "We had to transfer you to the hospital when we arrived. Once Tsunako passed out, we had to fight off Kisame and Itachi. You got a little scratched up.." she admitted, sheepishly.

"What about the rest of my team!" Naruto shouted, getting up.

"They decided to take the Uchiha back to the Leaf... apparently they concidered it a greater priority then your mission." Konamo lied. Infact, she hadn't the faintest clue where the the rest of naruto's team was. She thought that they might've taken Sasuke back. In all honesty, they had just grabbed naruto and hightailed it out of there.

"What!" Naruto said, in disbelief. That stupid teme Sasuke! He ruined every-

Naruto stopped, a grin forming on his face. With Neji, Shikamaru and Shino gone, Lady Tsunade would think that they had failed the mission. But what if he sucessfully completed the mission?

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Tsunade, slamming her bottle down on her desk. Neji and his Mist Espionage team kept their eyes glued to the floor as the Hokage's wrath washed over them. Tsunade was furious. They had abondoned their mission and brought back that worthless and so 'not-as-amazing-as-Naruto' Sasuke instead.

"THis was a very important mission! And all three of you failed!" Tsunade shouted, furious. "This could mean the end of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Suddenly, the wall behind everyone exploded causing the shinobi to stumble and everyone to look back in shock and confusion.

"It's an attack?"

"Here? Impossible!"

From the new giant hole in the wall smoke poured in obscuring everyone's view.

"Sorry I'm late... but I always keep my word Grandma Tsunade."

"Naruto!"

Muscular and bare-chested, Naruto stepped through the hole in all of his badass glory. Forming a heroic smile with perfectly sparking white teeth, as he was coated with enemy blood and cuts, carrying a huge ass scroll on his abck.

"Mission completed Grandma Tsunade. I have a full report on the defenses of the Mist Village..."

"Excellent work Naruto!" Tsunade said, happily, clapping her hands.

"That's not all," Naruto said going on, "While I was escaping Mist, I also managed to beat two members of Seven Swordsmen, Kill their Mizukage, steal their village's secrete Jutsu scroll, and destroy all key points in their village. All for the Leaf Village!"

Tsunade took off her Kage hat, palcing it on Naruto's head.

"Naruto, for your amazing performance on this mission, I'm resigning and making you the new Hokage. And here is a coupon for as much free Ichiruka Ramen as you want, whenever you want!"

* * *

"Uh kid? Helloooooooo? Naruto-kun?" Konamo asked, snapping her fingers infront of Naruto's glazed face. Naruto's vacant expression has been like that for five minutes, and a bit of drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I think he might be dead..." Konamo said, blinking. "Fuka?" The old man hit Naruto on the head, raising a decent sized bumb.

"Sweet Kami that hurt!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his head.

**"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING ME! THAT FART BAG CAN HIT HARD!" **Kyuubi exclaimed, covering its head with its paws as tears edged in the corner of its eyes.

"You were off in lala land. I wake you up." Fuka said, nodding.

"Didn't mean you had to hit me..." Naruto muttered, getting out of bed. His side felt much better, though Sango and the others insisted he use crutches to get around with for the first few days. After saying good-bye to old man Fuka, who promptly hit Naruto one more time when he called him an old man, Sango and Konamo led Naruto to the hospital doors.

"So your Konamo's disciple?" Naruto asked. The shark girl nodded, giggling.

"I've been with her for the last seven years now. I'm hoping to be one of the Seven like my older brother..." She said as they passed a and empty ward. The hospital seemed unusually quiet and rundown. The lights were barely on, and dim.

"Wait... your brother wouldn't happen to be..." Naruto asked nervously, thinking of the only other shark person he knew.

"Yup, Kisame, wielder of Samehada!" Sango said proudly.

"Sango, what have I told you about saying his name?" Konamo asked, tensely.

"Sorry sensei!" Songo apologized,blushing. "Konamo-sensei doesn't like it when I say my brother's name..." she whispered to Naruto. He had eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Your Kisame's _sister?"_ he whispered back.

**"Hell, sharkie has a cute sister. Maybe you could let me have some fun with her?" **the Kyuubi asked hopefully. Naruto ignored him.

"Yeah. I still have alot more training to go through till I can become one of the Seven." Sango said, sighing. He placed her hands on the back of her head, glancing upwards. "And with Zabuza-sama and his apprentice dead, there's only one spot open. Ira is so much further ahead then I am..."

"Thats because Tsunako shows no rest for Ira. And he also feels that Ira is nowhere near ready to join us. You're closer then you think..." Konamo told them, glancing back at them. Her sword hung at her hip. "It takes more then raw talent join one of the Seven. Neither of you have mastered the Seven's Code... for instance, why isn't Hiuindo with you?" Konamo asked, raising an eyebrow at her apprentice. Sango face paled, dashing ahead.

"Shit! I'll be right back sensei!" she cried, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Konamo blinked, and shook her head.

"Hiuindo?" Naruto asked, tiltig his head to one side.

"Name of her sword..." Konamo aswered, shrugging her shoulders. They reached the entrance to the hospital and Konamo pushed the doors open.

Naruto's jaw dropped at what he saw.

He was staring at the inside of a huge gorge, with huge grey cliffs on either side, through which a mighty river was moving through, fed by smaller waterfalls coming from the cliffsides. At one end of the gorge was a humongous water fall, the main source of the river. The hospital had been built into the cliffside, along with many other buildings. There were roads, stores, buildings, homes and everything, both on the side they were on and the other side as well, stretching along the gorge. Dozens of bridges and docks connected the two sides, pale lanterns adorning them. A thick mist casted a eerie gray look on everything, and all was quiet except for the rushing of the waterfalls.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist..."

* * *

"You and your apprentice did well, Tsunako-san." said a voice hidden by shadows to the Tsunako and Ira, who were kneeling with their visions to the floor. "You sucessfully brought back your target. And another Uzamaki as well, none the less. Well done indeed."

"Lord Mizukage, it is an honor to serve Mist." Tsunako said, taking his katana, Tsuki, and laying it infront of him.

"You will have off for the next few weeks, in preparation for your big day. Expect to jump in if you are needed though. The Seven do not falter when they are challenged."

"Yes, my lord." Tsunako said, standing up.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" the Mizukage asked hopefully, his voice taking an unusual sunny tone.

"Yes Lord Mizukage, you are a good boy... just be careful with your espionage mission..." Tsunako said, smiling, picking up his katana. He and Ira left the Mizukage tower, which was hidden by the large waterfall at the end of Mist.

"I don't get at all why he's like that..." Ira asked, blowing a strand of his white hair out of his face.

"Me neither. But, he's always had a method to his madness." Tsunako said, patting his apprentice on his head. "Your a good boy too, Ira. Tsuki and you are my only true friends... the only one's I can truly trust." Tsunako said, putting an arm around Ira. The Kaguya stared back up at him, with a small smile. It was rare that his sensei showed such affection anymore.

"I am your weapon and your tool, sensei. Keep me beside you, and I'll strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill, and die when you tell me to die. I am yours..."

* * *

Aww, isn't that…. Creepy? O.o;; Next chapter is soon! I promise! Before two weeks have passed! I promised!

Please let me know you folks are okay by reviewing! And if you have ANY plot ideas you wanna see in the story, let me know with a review! Ill definitely try to work them in somehow. ^^ Thanks, and until next time, have a good one. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Woot! New chapter! Huzzah, woopo! I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day, and I'd like to wish Miep Gies a happy 100th Birthday. ^^ See, I kept I promise (I think). 2 weeks and a new chapter. And we get another poll at the end! So all of you enjoy!

I'd also like to wish a Happy Valentines Day to my beloved Sierra. We've been going out for almost ten months now. I 3 U!

And thankyou all for your reviews! Its great to know that someone reads my stories. ^^

And you already know who owns what and such. XD

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 8?**

**Forbidden Secrete! Kyuubi Revelaed!**

**AKA**

**Christ, we're at Chapter 8? Damn, and Im nowhere near as far into the plot as I'd wanted to be. And this is the longest Chapter title I've ever done too…**

* * *

"Thanks..." Meta muttered, as Ira and Tsunako put his helmet back onto his shoulders. The armor rotated a shoulder, muttering a stream of curses under its breath.

"Konamo really did one to you, huh?" Tsunako said, shaking his head. Meta got up, groaning.

"Yeah... bitch can hit hard..." he said, Meta said, brushing himself off. This sucked. Majorly. Not only did he now have to buff himself tonight, but he'd had to oil and clean himself. Maybe he could get Ira to help... that could would do anything for some dongo...

"You bring it on yourself." Tsunako said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. What did the orange-teme say about our next mission?" Meta asked.

"Lord Mizukage gave us the next few weeks off." Ira said, smiling, holding Meta's explosive pouches. Meta eyes lit up, grabbing the pouches and then Tsunako and Ira, yanking them along the street as he ran.

"TO THE BAR!!!"

* * *

"Where are all the people?" Naruto asked, glancing around the streets. THere were tons of buildings, but the entire village seemed empty except for the ever present mist. Silence permeated everything.

"I'd expect they're hiding..." Konamo told him, as they walked down an empty street.

"What for?" Naruto asked, glancing up at her. The swordswoman sighed, brushing a strand of hair that had gotten in the way of her face.

"The Land of Water has been at a civil war for the past several years." she answered, looking around sadly. "When the late Water Damiyo passed away, his sons grappled for the throne. They each hired shinobi and civillians to fight for them. But they've been at it for almost twenty years now, and neither side has gained any ground." she said with contempt.

"Which side are you on?" Naruto asked, as they stopped by a willow tree next to a bridge crossing over the central river. Konamo kneeled by the river side, dipping her hand into the river, traling it along. She pulled her it out after a moment, watching the water drip off slowly.

"The Seven serve only the Mist... that is where our loyalties lie..." the swordswoman said, looking up at Naruto. "Where do your loyalties lie, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was a bit atacken back by this question.

"To the Leaf of course!" he said, proudly.

"Is that all? Your only loyal to your village?" she asked, partially amused.

"Not just my village, but everyone in there! All my friends! Sakura-chan, Granny Tsunade, Fuzzy-brows and-"

"The Uchiha? Correct?" came a voice from above. Naruto and Konamo glanced up at the willow tree. Standing on a branch was a man dressed in the robes of a shinto priest, but carrying a buddhist staff which rings were wider, flatter and hammered to a sharpness. His light blue hair was tied up into a high pony-tail, with tiny bells tied into it. His purple eyes smilled down at them, for the lower half of his mouth was covered by strips of gauze like Zabuza.

"Annoying little clan, the Uchiha. Arrogant, pompous, always relying on that eye of theirs. Statistically speaking, a majority of the kekei genkai that can be found are superior to it..." the man said.

"Naruto, meet the Fifth Swordsman of the Mist, Mao the Tao..." Konamo said, sighing.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mao said, bowing.

In Naruto's mind, Kyuubi did a double take behind his bars, and formed a cross with his fingers.

**"Back! Back you foul demon! Imprison me, will you?!"** Kyuubi fumed, with baring its teeth.

"Oh Kyuu, I see you!!!" Mao said, landing infront of Naruto.

"Kyuubi?"

**"Don't.... oh, why do I even bother. This asshole is the reason I'm sealed in you, teme. That is Taoist Master Mao, Exorcist and Sealer of the East... or Mao the Tao..."** Kyuubi muttered, settling down on its paws. Tears were running down its eyes in a comedic fashion. **"He's the one who designed the Seal for the imprisonment of me... he's why I hate life so much... that and the Yondaime..."**

"Glad to see your still inplace, Kyuu! The Fourth wasn't wasted then." Mao said, poking Naruto's stomach. He looked up at Naruto, smiling pelasantly. "ANd you must be Kyuubi's container..."

**"Jailer...."** corrected Kyuubi.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think of Mao. The Swordsman saw the look on Naruto's face, and his smile faltered.

"Let me guess. You feel like your suppose to hate me, cause undoubtedly, your life has been a living hell because of me. Yes? No? Mind, you Im only the guy who designed the seal. But in any event, you weren't my choice. I wanted a teakettle, or an alter. But APPARENTLY thats too difficult to pull off!" by now Mao was yelling at the sky. "YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID BLOND!! TEAKETTLE!"

Naruto leaned over to Konamo.

"Here's crazy, isn't he?" Naruto murmered to her.

"Just a little..." she said, sweat dropping. The continued onward, past Mao, who was ignoring them now and yelling into thin air as if having a one sided conversation.

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Tsunade, slamming her bottle down on her desk. Neji and his Mist Espionage team kept their eyes glued to the floor as the Hokage's wrath washed over them. Tsunade was furious. They had abondoned their mission and brought back that Sasuke, an worthy endevor in itself. But they forgot one orange clad shinobi....

"This was a very important mission! And all three of you failed!" Tsunade shouted, furious. "This could mean the end of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Do any of you KNOW what the Mist could do with Naruto?"

"In all due respect Lady Tsunade, although I know the loss of a teammate is a very serious matter, I think your taking this just a bit to overboard." Shikamaru said, dully, sticking his hands in his pockets. "First an escort team for him, now acting like it means the end of Leaf? He's one shinobi and not a very good one at that..." Shikamaru said. "This entire mission was one big waste of time..."

"You haven't told them, have you, Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, poofing into existence with his book.

"I was getting to that..." Tsunade said, sitting back down at her desk and sighing.

"Pull up some chairs... this is gonna be a long story..."

* * *

"Meta, we really shouldn't be here. If Konamo catches us we're screwed..." he informed the armor. Around him, the other patrons of Blood Mist made little to no noise. The establishment had been built in his father's day, and when he had been old enough, Tsunako had once come here drinking with the rest of the males of his Seven. Then Konamo had found them all drunk and promptly beat the shit out of them.

"Seriously, if she catches us here again, we are gonna die!" Tsunako gave a yank, but his best friend's form remained firmly planted on the barstool.

Slowly lifting his eyes from the bar counter, Meta gave Tsunako a pissed that had earned him fear, respect, and several free flasks of drink, along with the local nickname of Fuck-off Meta, though the last one was of his own invention.

"I go where I _want_ to go," Meta growled, "and I _don't_ want to go and get nagged by some _bitch _for drinking on her time!"

"You can't even drink!" Tsunako said, pointedly.

For a long, agonizing moment, Meta could only stare at the man. Tsunako had been both witness and victim to Meta's 'drunken rages', and he knew the kind of emotional damage the armor was capable of while sober only became more painful to endure. More importantly, a drunken Meta was easily prone to violent brawls, and Tsunako needed to do everything humanly possible to avoid further bloodshed.

Giving Meta no time to react, Tsunako smashed his fist into the armor's face, knocking Meta backwards. Before he could hit the floor, Tsunako grabbed onto Meta's arm and swung him around, hurling him through the air and out the bar's front window with a crash.

Meta rolled over on the ground before shaking off the pounding in his head, and forced himself to his feet. Eyes gleaming with fury, he sent daggers at Tsunako while rapidly making hand seals. Once the last seal was made, he thrust his hands at the rhonin—only for nothing to happen.

"_What the—"?_ Meta thought angrily. _Why_ _isn't my attack "__working?"_

Tsunako resisted the urge to roll his eyes; apparently, Meta was so drunk that he forgot that he COULDN'T use jutsu.

"Meta, damn it, I'm trying to help you!" he yelled. "We have three weeks off! Go drinking when Konamo isn't already pissed off at you!"

For a minute, Meta only stared at his teammate before giving his jutsu one last try, but instead of making real hand seals, he made numerous middle finger gestures.

"You moron!" Tsunako roared, kicking Meta in the helmet. "That isn't a real jutsu! You're just flipping me off!"

* * *

"So lets get this straight...." said Shikamaru, glancing down at the note pad in his hands. "Naruto Uzamaki, is the survivor of the Uzamaki Clan. His mother was an ex-Mist nin and one of the Seven. His father is the late fourth Hokage. He was born the same day the Kyuubi No Kitsune was sealed into, and his father, in order to stop the demon, sealed it inside Naruto. Both his father and Mother are reported to be KIAed."

Tsunade nodded. "Thats more or less the sum of it..."

Shikamaru glanced at the remainder of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, all of whom happened to stop at Tsunade office for one thing or another and got caught up in the tale. Tsunade ended up telling the story about four times before everyone was caught up to speed.

Sakura was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"T-This has to be a joke. How could Naruto be the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" she said, almost sarcastically.

"Just because he contains the demon does not mean he is a demon..." Neji said, wisely.

"Yeah, but if that IS Naruto with the demon in him, then the Kyuubi would most likely take over his body. No shinobi is stronger then a demon." Shikamaru piped in.

"It is the power of youth that protects him!"

"Maybe thats why Sasuke-kun tried to kill him."

"Yeah, maybe it was Naruto leaving Leaf to go to Orochimaru for more power, and not the othr way around."

"Thats stupid, the Lady Tsunade assigned us to that mission."

"He always eats a ton. Maybe thats the demon he's feeding too."

"Nah, anyone who likes Ichiraku couldn't be a demon."

"B-B-But N-Naruto is always so kind."

"Thats probably because he's trying to trick you."

"Arf"

"Akumaru's right, We would've smelt the fox on him in a heartbeat."

"QUIET!!!!!!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist down onto the table. It gave under her strength, cracking down the middle and sending papers and scrolls everywhere. Tsunade was fuming, releasing a killer intent that paralyzed everyone in the entire room.

"If I hear one more word out of anyone on this matter, I will personally crack your skull open like an egg." she said, clenching her fist.

"I can't make anyone feel about this one way or another. But we need Naruto back, because of the danger he's in. We don't leave on of our shinobi behind. Now, I want you to form a team comprising of Genin and Chunin to go and..." she began, but Kakashi looked up from his orange book.

"Sorry, but the cancel has already decided." he said.

"Decided waht?"

"That Naruto must die..."

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Sango shouted, leaping off a roof at him. She glomp tackled him to the ground, nuzzling his chest.

"N-nani!" Naruto protested, wide-eyed at the girl on his chest while Kyuubi was busy trying to cover up a bloody nose.

"Oh I've finally found you all alone Naruto-kun! Finally we can be together!" Sango said, holding onto him tighter.

"Uh... Sango-chan?" Ira said, sweat dropping as he watched Konamo tapping her foot at the two. He slid down from the roof, pale as a ghost. Sango turned back and caught a look from her sensei.

"Uh... hehe... hey Konamo-sensei... I got my sword..." she said weakly, glancing what looked like a folded up Demon Wind Shuriken on her back.

"Get off me!" Naruto shouted, struggling. Sango got off heisitantly.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked her, pointing a finger in her direction.

"Um... nothing. Testing your shinobi skills... bye!" Sango said shiftily, running off.

"Get back here young lady!!!" Konamo shouted, chasing after her.

Ira and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that. How is your side feeling?" Ira asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine..." Naruto grumbled. Infact, Kyubbi healed it hours ago. So why was he still on the crutches?

"Well, Tsunako-sensei you could bunk with me. So I guess we're room mates." Ira said, a bit embarrassed.

"What, there's no place that I can stay?" Naruto asked, his jaw dropped. Ira paled, and poked his fingers together.

"W-well n-not really... b-but most of the villagers here are rather against other shinobi from villages... we couldn't find anyplace for you... you don't mind, do you?" Ira asked.

"Nah, its fine." Naruto said. Suddenly, Ira grabbed his hand and was pulling him along the street, grinning like a little kid.

"But first... shopping!" he said, excitedly.

"Nani!?"

""I mean, that jumpsuit is awful. How can you stand to wear it?"

"I wanted something that would make people notice me," replied Naruto.

"Yes, yes it does," said Ira. "People can't help but see you and think 'How can he go outside like that'. You have a giant target sign on your back! And you only brought one set of clothes, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "Its official then. Now I'm going to find you something better to wear." he said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and began to forcibly drag him into a store. This was a pretty damn strong kid.

"Can't we talk about this," Naruto said. Sadly he had no luck. They where in a store in a matter of seconds and Ira was going over each of the items. He thought black would look the best on him. You could never fail with black, and it would be something to tone down his bright yellow hair. After an hour of trying out outfits, Naruto stepped out of the store in his new clothes. He was now wearing black pants, a black gi with a gray fishnet undershirt, and a black sash. A red fox head was stitched onto the one end of the sash. He was carrying several boxes of weighted clothing that Ira bought for them as well for 'training'.

"See! You look much cooler now!" Ira said, biting onto a stick of dongo that he had gotten as well. He was out of money for the month now, but it was okay, because he had fun with his new friend.

"Yeah..." Naruto admitted. He had to agree, he did look better in black.

"I wanted to get you a kimono and hakama pants like sensei, but he said no..." Ira sighed.

"Wait, so Tsunako-sama planned all this?" Naruto asked. He blinked Wait... when did he start calling Tsunako his sama?

"Yup." Ira said. "I think I can understand why he wouldn't another one like me around though. I remember our first mission together..."

* * *

_An eighteen-year old Tsunako leaned against the willow tree, sighing._

_"Where is that boy..." he muttered to himself. Tsunako had gotten Ira as an apprentice yesterday, and the council had already given them a simple C-rank mission. He glanced as he saw a seven year old Ira running towards him in the distance, carrying a pack over his shoulders._

_"Over here Ira!" called Tsunako, but he sweatdropped when he saw what Ira was wearing. T_

_he boy looked like a miniature Tsunako, his white hair pulled back into the same ponytail, and he wore purple ronin robes, designed the same way as Tsunako's._

_"Uh, kid... why are you wearing that..." sighed Tsunako. _

_Ira gave an innocent smile at Tsunako with his wide blue eyes.__" I want to be a great Swordsman, like you Tsunako-sensei. So I figure if I act more like you, that will happen. You're my idol...." said the boy, happily._

_"Kid, I'm touched..." said Tsunako, but he sweatdropped as Ira jumped towards hm, arms outstretched._

_"TSUNAKO-SENSEI!"_

_Ira's face met the bottom of Tsunako's foot._

_"Okay, first rule if your going to work with me. No hugs..."_

_"Okay Tsunako-sensei! Trust me!"__"_

_And second rule. Stop saying that. Its annoying..."_

* * *

"You sound like someone I know..." Naruto said, sweat dropping at the story.

"Busy browed green guy, right?" Ira asked, hopping over a puddle.

"Yeah. How did you..."

"We've met once before." Ira said. "But that's old history… now comeon!" he said, grabbing Naruto's hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile as Ira pulled him along excitedly.

* * *

"NANI?!" Chorused the whole room.

"You heard me. Those are the council's orders. They want him dead." Kakashi said, reading his book.

"But why!" Tsunade asked. She felt as if she had been struck in the face.

"Once the civillan population finds out that we've lost the fox, they'll be in an uproar. The council believes its bad enough that we've lost the Kyuubi's potential strength to Mist. But what they're really afraid is that the fox... or Naruto... is going to join them. He's been so mistreated here, and for good reasons, that if Mist gives him any kindness or opportunity, he'll be all the more likely to help them. So the council has decided that for the good of the village, Naruto is going to have to die along with the Kyuubi." Kakashi said. He glanced up. "And personally I agree."

"Well I don't!" Tsunade yelled, evidently pissed off. Kakashi tossed a scroll on her desk.

"Its already been decided by the Shinobi and Civillian council, and we have over half the votes from the Clan leaders. The remainder voted against it, but it doesn't matter now. You'll either sign the order, or resign as Hokage." Kakashi said, in a bored tone.

Tsunade couldn't believe this was happening. She could refuse to sign the order and resign... but the council would place someone else in her place and who knew what they'd do to the village.

"Who do they have as the assasin?"

"THat would be me...." someone said, stepping out of the shadows. Tsunade eyes widened in shock, and Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. Oh... this was going to be good..."

* * *

Yosh! *pumps fist into the air* Now I can rest my fingers. Look foward to my next chapter folks! Naruto's clan's bloodline will be unleashed!

Speaking of which, I need ideas for Naruto's kekei genkei. Something wrthy of the Uzamaki clan, and whose mother was one of the Seven. ^^ Best one gets into my story. XD Also, does anyone have any ideas who the assasin is?

Please review! I really appreciate it. ^^ It makes me write fast. :P


	9. Chapter 9

Meta: *shuffles papers* Well, we've gotten so much fanmail…

Ira: And reviews…

Tsunako: That we decided to respond to some of them for you!

Meta: Our first response goes out to Shadow, and Exodiana. HUGE thnx and credit goes to them for helping me think of ideas for Naruto's kekei genkei. Before any of you ask, let it be known that Oto has decided to call it… *Oto slaps his hand over Meta's mouth*

Oto: Sorry folks, no spoilers!

Tsunako: *sweatdrops* Alrighty then. Our next response is for Lady Laran, Thousand Tailed HolyFlashFang (boy that's a mouthful) Knives91, Raidentenshou, Katon Ryuuka, and the rest of you! You know who are you! Thank you so much for your reviews and reading our story. Your all awesome, and it really Inspires us to keep writing to let us know that you like our work. Means to the world to us it does! If you have ANY ideas or things that you wanna see in this story, then don't heisitate to tell us! We WANT to hear it!

Ira: And Dalek_Who, get the heck off of . *sighs* How did you even FIND this fanfic? I thought that Oto covered our tracks?

Oto: *grins sheepishy* My bad.

Meta: Alright, final responses. These go out to OnGaurd and Olidammara the Laughing Rouge. Onguard, nobody ASKED you to read our story. You could've just simply left if you didn't like it and leave it at that. Oto isn't trying to please everyone. He's not God.

Oto: Oh the things I would do….

Meta: *sweatdrops* You with any amount of power is scary enough. Point is, there are tons of stuff out there we don't like. We don't go reviewing, and telling them their stuff is crap. Have a little respect and courtesy to other writers, will yeah? It's a fanfic. As in, written by a fan. Oto's story, he decides how it goes? Kapeesh? Who taught you manners? Lordy….

Tsunako: And OLR, the sarcasm is truly not necessary Nobody is perfect, and Microsoft word may have spell check, but it is not 100% Accurate all the time. Oto tries his best to fix the mistakes, but he's not perfect.

Meta: Like me…

Oto: I would go that far…Oto: Also, before I forget, for those of you wondering why some of the characters are OC.... comeon, do I look like Kishimoto to you? They're not my characters, so only he can perfectly portray them as their meant to be. Plus I gotta move the story along some how. Only people I can honestly 100% do are my OCs since they're mine. Bear with me, guys... *rubs neck sheepishly*

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nightmares**

**AKA**

**Yay! I got a foot of snow! And I built a 9ft tall snowman named Larry with my siblings. We used five balls to make him. ^^**

* * *

_"For the love of Kami, get HIM OFF ME!!!!!" Diedara screamed, trying to shake a certain orange masked ninja off him.._

_"Deidei-sama!" Tobi said happily, clutching onto the blonde's leg. He was rubbing his cheek against it, and hanging on as if he would never let go as Diedara tried to kick him off. "Kisame, Itachi, get him the hell off!"._

_Kisame sighed, tapping fishfood into a bowl as a gold fish stared back at him. He glanced at Itachi, who was trying to read a book through a pair of thick bottlecap glasses._

_"We're busy...' Itachi said, not looking up from his book. The Akatsuki headquarters, somewhere in the Rain Country, really irritated him. It seemed as soon as all the Akatsuki members conguated in anyone posistion, they seemed bent on pissing him off in ways that he thought only Sasuke knew._

_"Leave me alone, I'm feeding Mr. Bubbles." Kisame said, watching as the fish swam to the surface to eat the food._

_"Dear mother fucking Kami, is he humping me?!" Diedara screamed, glancing down at Tobi._

_"Deidei-sama, Tobi love you!"_

_Diedara panicked, shoving his bag of clay down Tobi's mask._

_"KATSU!"_

_Tobi's head exploded with the force of a grenade, but still it continued to do... things to Diedara's leg._

_"You shouldn't have done that..." Kisame said. Diedara turned to look at him ,but Kisame now had a goldfish head, while the Mr. Bubble's had Kisame's._

_"Yessss, you shouldn't have done that, ku-ku-ku..." Itachi said. He pulled off his face, revealing Orochimaru, staring back and liking his lips. "Its time to play.." he said, taking off his clothes._

_Diedara did a very well impression of the Scream as the abominations closed in on him._

* * *

Diedara woke up with a start, his chest heaving. Seat covered his brow as he clutched the sheets. It was just a dream... all it was was a terrible nightmare... Itachi was still straight, Kisame still... well... fishy... and Tobi...

Diedara gave a sigh of relief. Tobi was on a mission for Leader-sama. Everything was going to be alright...

He settled back in beg and held onto Clay-kun, his teddy owl, and tried to settle back down into sleep. He had a mission tommorow with Zetzu, so he needed his sleep. Just as he was about to clsoe his eyes again, something happened.

An orange mask popped up over the side of the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Diedara screamed, running out of his bedroom. Kisame and Itachi gave rather uncharacteristic laughter at the sight of him. The were crouching at the side of his bed, with one of Tobi's masks propped up on a stick.

"I told you he'd fall for it!" Itachi said, rolling on the floor. He LOVED coming to the Akatsuki base. He could torment the others in ways that they thought only Orochimaru knew of.

"Alright, you win the bet. Here's the pocky..." Kisame said grinning, passing a packet of the new dongo flavored pocky to Itachi. "I'll double our wager if you can get him to run around the base naked..."

"Deal..." Itachi said, snatching the pocky.

* * *

Naruto lay snoring peacefully on the floor of Ira's apartment. Ira sighed, turning on his side for the umpteenth time. Why did he agree to this? Not even the earmuffs he was now wearing could block the noise.

Naruto had been surprised to see that Ira lived in an apartment very much like his own. It was way too small, smelt funny, and had very derogatory graffiti on the walls outside. Ir ahad heated up some instant ramen for the both of them, and Naruto had pretty much collapsed soon afterwards.

Ira pressed the pillow over his head. It was getting ridiculous now. He sighed gratefully as he heard a knoccking on his apartment door. He got out of bed, and taking his pillow with him.

"He's all yours..." Ira said, opening the door quietly for Meta and Tsunako. He walked down the apartment building hallway in his PJs, holding his pillow in one arm. Ira yawned sleepily. He'd sleep over at Konamo sensei's house tonight. She was fine with letting him sleep with her.

Tsunako closed the door behind him and Meta quietly, creeping through the house. Meta was humming the Mission Impossible theme song, and ducking behind random furniture. Tsunako glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

'What the hell?" Tsunako asked, going over to Naruto. Meta followed, 'smiling' but the way his eyes looked.

"I have ALWAYS wanted to do that." he said, quite pleased with himself.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE, you always kill our target before I can enjoy myself. For the first time, we're on a non-violent espionage mission." he said, picking Naruto up off the floor. The blonde didn't wait. He put Naruto in a more cleared area of the floor, and took out a brush and a small jar of ink.

"Meta... we're breaking into a house... hell, we didn't even break in. Ira opened the door for us..." Tsunako said, placing a sleeping note onto Naruto's forehead. A sleeping note was similar to an explosive note, except instead of exploding, it put the person to sleep. It would guarantee that Naruto would not wake up while they worked.

Meta dipped the brush into the jar, and drew a circle of kanji and seals around Naruto's sleeping form, while Tsunako quietly lit a set of colored paper lanterns. He smiled softly, placing four of the lanterns in a square around the sleeping blonde inside the circle.

"Brings back, memories, huh?" he said quietly to Meta. Meta stared at him.

"Your not gonna start making paper cranes on me, are you?" Meta asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Cause you know, you're a little old for that stuff now..."

"I know, I know. But everything must come in full circle..." Tsunako said. He sat inside the circle with Naruto. Meta clapped, staring at Tsunako.

"Are you sure your up for this? He could die..." Meta said, with heisitation in his voice.

"He's strong... he's managed to hold Uncle in for this long..." Tsunako said, closing his eyes. Meta sighed, sitting cross-legged outside the seal and place a hand on Naruto's forehead, and one on Tsunako's.

* * *

Tsunako found himself in a dark, damp sewer, ankle deep in water. A massive cage was infront of him, with a seal placed on it bars. A pair of red eyes stared back at him. A beast walked closer, to just inside of the cage. **"Brat." **He snarled. Tsunako humbly got on his knees, bowing his head before the demon.

"Lord Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Demon King..." Tsunako said, somewhat in awe looking up at the demon. He smiled weakly. "I was expecting you to be smaller..."

**"Why have you come here." **Kyuubi asked, growling.

"I have come, Uncle, because..." Tsunako began, but Kyuubi roared so loudly that Tsunako clapped his hands over his ears.

"**Why do you call me that, **_**human."**_ Kyuubi said, enraged.

"Because thats what you are!" Tsunako shouted. Kyuubi managed to reach a claw through the cage and knock him against the side of the of the sewer like a limp rag doll.

**"Such impudence for one so weak."** Kyuubi growled. Tsunako coughed up a bit of blood and Kyuubi suddenly felt at unease. Tsunako got up, wiping the edge of his mouth.

"And such pride for one in a cage..." Tsunako muttered, bitterly. "Fine, don't consider me as family. See if I care. But I'll be damned if I'll help you get out. Forget it..." Tsunako said, turning away.

**"What do you mean?"** Kyuubi asked. Tsunako glanced back at him.

"You heard me. But I suppose that you like staying here in this filth..." Tsunako said, kicking the sewer water. "I mean, what rat wouldn't?"

**"Son, you go too far."** a voice said. Suddenly, opposite of Kyuubi's cage, another cage appeared, and half the sewer became mountainous and covered in snow. It was if the room was in two different places at once. "You have forgotten your manners."

"I'm sorry father, but.... argh!" Tsunako fumed, glaring at Kyuubi angrily. "I know you said he was stupid, and loud mouth and stubborn! But how could anyone take him for the king of demons! He's a pot-bellied, orange spray-painted, flop-eared kitsune! He was sealed in the freaking fourth Hokage! A stupid loud mouth blonde who couldn't even cast a damn genjutsu and had to rely on his magic kunai! " Tsunako shouted, angrily.

There was a pause from the icy cage.

**"Pot-bellied.... orange spray-painted.... flop-eared...."** Kyuubi said incredulously. Oh... those were some really low blows. Especially the ones about the Hokage. He glared at the cage across from him. **"Houkou, what the hell did you teach him?"**

There was a chuckle from the cage, and a snow white five tailed wolf appeared, albeitly smaller than Kyuubi, with eyes that betrayed how old and wise it really was. Houkou no Gobi, the five tailed wolf and God of Illusions and Nature.

**"He has a point you know. How the mighty have fallen, eh brother?"** Houkou asked, settling on his paws.

**"Speak for yourself! What, your prescious clan finally turned on you and sealed you into of its own?"** Kyuubi asked, tauntingly. Houkou only chuckled.

"The Lunaros would never betray our ancestor, how dare you!" Tsunako said, unstrapping his sword. "The honor of protecting Houkou-okami is not mine. Rather, he protects me..."

Kyuubi stared at Tsunako. Then at Houkou grinning mischievously. He put two and two together and his jaw dropped.

**"YOU SEALED YOURSELF INTO THE… I… HOW!?**" he shouted. Tsunako, gave a foxy grin that Kyuubi thought only Naruto could pull off.

"Ever since my clan's matriarch passed away, Houkou-okami has remained with the Lunaros clan, defending its clan head in battle." Tsunako said, drawing Tsukiyomi. The blade glinted in the dim light.

**"I found my way to die, brother."** Houkou said, smiling.

**"You'll have to explain this logic to me later, brother."** Kyuubi said. He narrowed his eyes down at Tsunako. **"What were you talking about earlier."**

Tsunako gave a sort of grimace, sheathing his sword.

"The seal that contains cannot be removed. I'm sorry, uncle." Tsunako said, sighing. "I can lessen it, though. I have a seals master on the outside ready to suppress the seal with one of our own. That wasn't my reason for coming though..." Tsunako said, staring at Kyuubi. "I need you to help speed along my own agenda. You know what it is already..."

**"Yeah, I have a good idea of it."** Kyuubi muttered.

"The seal will already help it along, but it would be greatly appreciated if you'd add your own touches here or there." Tsunako said, taking out a jar of ink and a brush. "If I hope to succeed, I need to break your container's mind, and mold it in my image. And the first step, is to free the Uzamaki clan... the bastard did more then seal you, you know..." Tsunako said.

**"And if I refuse?"** Kyuubi asked, growling.

Tsunako raised an eyebrow.

"You'd give up the chance to gain influence over container and revive your clan?" Tsunako asked, almost amused.

**"The Uzamaki is not my clan!"** Kyuubi growled, angrily.

"Whatever. Your the one who started it, not me." Tsunako said, simply shrugging his shoulders.

Kyuubi was pissed. Unbelievably, incredibly, pissed. Apparently Tsunako would put the seal on the kit no matter... wait, WHAT? The Kyuubi paused, not liking where this train of thought was going. Where had that come from? He DID NOT think of the brat as his kit! The point was this stupid human was going to put on the seal, and hell knew what is was going to do.

**"Will it hurt him?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yes." Tsunako said, nodding. "The pain will make him stronger." He readied the brush while Houkou stared earnestly.

**"Ready, brother?"** he asked, amused.

**"As I'll ever be..."** Kyuubi said. Tsunako poised the brush above the seal.

"This is for my mother..." he said quietly, and made his marks.

* * *

_Ira looked around himself in the mist, his eyes wide and as innocent as they could ever be. Then someone appeared in front of him. Said person spoke one word._

_" I...ra."_

_It was barely said in a whisper, strained and scratchy._

_Ira's pupils contracted at the sight before him. His face was suddenly alive with terror. His eyes welled with unwanted, but un-preventable tears and he started to scream. Really scream. Like, not even all the tiredness in the world could prevent this from squeezing his heart in an icy grip. There was a crushing weight that suddenly sent him plummeting down to oblivion._

NO!

* * *

The white haired boy awoke screaming, clutching his face, messily covering his eyes, voicing his fear more frantically.

He stared wide eyed at the cieling of Konamo-sensei's home, panting. He hated falling asleep so much...

_**He**_ died. Each time. It really was horrible. Sometimes Tsunako's death was epic and theatrical, falling in battle after slaying hundreads like wanted to, and then other times he just fell, like a leaf, and didn't get up. And then, there were the times when his body was snapped like a twig, and he was disfigured and bloody and there's nothing Ira could do. Nothing he could do but scream and cry and try and block out the seeping, overwhelming horror that always manages to smother him.

Ira clutched his knees to still panting, his heart fluttering like bird.

"Please don't die, daddy... please don't die..."

* * *

Tsunako opened his eyes to see Meta standing over him, dabbing his forehead with a cloth.

"Your stupid, you know that?" Meta said, helping Tsunako up.

"Was it successful?" Tsunako asked, grunting.

"See for yourself..." Meta said. Tsunako looked, and sure enough, on Naruto's neck was a black crescent moon within a circle. Tsunako smiled to himself.

"Then everything is in place... do you mind taking us out... I need rest..." Tsunako said. Meta nodded, and they disappeared in a swirl of moonflowers.

* * *

_Everything was black, dark, he couldn't see anything around him and then suddenly Konoha was around him, in flames. Villagers were laying in the gutters dead, looking like they had been attacked by a wild animal. A sinister sounding voice came out of nowhere and said __**"Yes, the death of the villagers, the ones that have tormented you for so long! Doesn't it make you happy?" **_

_Naruto looked at the sight in horror. He ran from it, from the voice. He ran to the Hokage's office. Granny Tsunade was dead, killed in a similar way as the villagers. _

_**"No one to hold you back from becoming Hokage now!" **_

_"No!" Naruto bolted out of the office. 'No!' He thought. She couldn't be dead. This wasn't happening. But his team would be ok, nothing had happend to them. He tried to reassure himself, but the feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he ran to the Uchiha manor. Sasuke was dying in the kitchen, blood pooling under him and a look of horror in his eyes_

_"N..Naruto, why..." He coughed and tried to back away. Naruto reached down to try and help Sasuke. His eyes grew wide one last time as he slid dead off of Naruto's arm. Naruto clutched Sasuke's heart in his fist. _

_Naruto stared at him in horror. No, he hadn't done all of this! He hadn't done any of this! He couldn't have done any of this! He ran away again. Sakura, she would be alright. She had to be. He ran to her home to find her parents in the kitchen, also in a similar state to the villagers. He swallowed and ran upstairs, his legs starting to get wobbly. They collapsed when he found her dead too, or so the thought. He knelt down "Sakura-chan...did I do this..." He reached towards her. _

_Sakura was still alive as well "Naruto...you...monster." were her final words as she died. Naruto's hand drew back like he had been burnt and his heart clenched at those words. He ran again and keep running only to find all of his precious people dead. Iruka, Kakashi, the old man and girl at Ichiraku's, Konohamaru, everyone. The dark voices called out again.__**"A demon doesn't need friends."**__  
All of the deaths hit him at once and he screamed. Because they were right..._

**"The village tormented you. Why do you sob?"**

**"A shinobi is a weapon of death! Live up to your name!"**

**"They took your childhood! Your mother! Your father!"**

**"They raped, beat, and abused you!"**

**"Why sob for them?!"**

**"Kill them! Kill them all!"**

* * *

_"Hey, old man Sake! Can I get another round over here!" Tsunako called. An old man glanced at Tsunako over the coutner._

_"Sure thing, Tsu-tsu," Sake, said and put on another pot to boil. Tsunako was at The Jade Dragon, a small and old tea stall in the Mist Village. They had the best tea in the entire shinobi continent. In Tsunako's opinion anyway. He could really only afford to come here once in a while after his missions. He had been coming here since he was little, and Sake always called him by his kid nickname. But today was special. Mizukage-sama had given him a coupon for all the free tea that he wanted!_

_Tsunako grinned like a drunken idiot as Sake filled his cup again. He gulped down the strong, hot tea like it was water._

_"More please!" he asked, showing his empty cup. Sake checked the teapot and shook his head sadly. Tsunako felt his heart drop, and smiled uneasily._

_"What.... whats wrong?" he asked, heisitantly._

_"That was the last of it. Sorry Tsu-Tsu." Sake said, shaking his head mornfully. "No more tea till next year..."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

* * *

A cool wind blew across the Mist village. A few dark clouds were moving across the sky, covering what few stars where there. The Mist village seemed to twinkle like a thousand glittering stars, a feat that the Leaf could not seem to manage.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his neck. He was sitting on the edge of the apartment building where Ira lived. He couldn't get back to sleep. So many things were going through his mind.

_"Hey watch out!"_

_"Careful, its him."_

_"The demon brat."_

_  
"This is for my sister!"_

A smash of glass. A trail of blood. The beating of fists. The hot, disgusting fleash. The endless pain. No one bothered to help. Not even the Anbu who were assigned to protect him.

He sighed, looking at his hands.

"Why am I the only one whose a monster..." Naruto asked himself quietly.

_"Because you don't belong there."_ came a voice. Naruto looked next to him to see a boy, who would have been a dead ringer for himself, only much younger. He was wearing a light blue and green festival kimono and wooden sandals. In one hand he was carrying an open Japanese umbrella in one hand, and a colored paper lantern in the other. He smiled innocently at Naruto, lit by the dim glow of the lantern. He even had the same whisker marks.

"But what am I then?" Naruto asked.

_"It looks like rain..."_ the boy said, glancing up at the clouds. He smiled, and began to hum softly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The boy closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"Tonight, as rain falls on bamboo leaves,  
rustling, rustling,  
I don't feel like sleeping alone._

_Loving you, my heart may shatter into a thousand pieces,  
but not one piece will be lost._

_There is no color called love in this world,  
yet how thoroughly it has died my heart!_

_From darkness into the path of darkness I'm bound to enter.  
Shine on me in the distance, moon at the rim of the hill."_

_"You may want to duck..."_ the boy said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He suddenly shoved him down, just as a series of kunai whistled by his head. Naruto shot back up, but the boy was gone.

"Whose there!" Naruto shouted out into the darkness. A masked ninja appeared, with two large shuriken on his back. A Leaf forhead adorned his forhead.

"You!" Naruto shouted, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Die..."

The masked ninja threw a series of more kunai, before running up and moving to stab Naruto. Naruto leapt back, blocking with his kunai, and putting his hands together for the seals to his favorite Jutsu.

"Shadow Clo-ARGH!" Naruto screamed, sinking to his knees as an unbearable pain exploded in his neck.

* * *

Meta 'smiled' from the rooftops, activating the seal on Naruto's neck once more for good measure.

"Not tonight.... use it... unleash your destiny..."

* * *

Naruto screamed in pain as the mask ninja stabbed him in the shoulder, leaping back and pulling of the large shuriken. With a running dash, as Naruto lay in pain, he leapt into air and threw it. The nine-tailed fox would die...

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto. He could see the shuriken coming, but there was nothing he could do. The pain, the endless pain... the shuriken got closer and closer, glinting in the moonlight.

_"Free me..."_ said the boy's voice in the back of his mind.

**"Free me..."** said a darker voice.

_"I will give you the power of the rain, and the wind, and the lightening."_

**"I will give you the power of the fang, and the claw, and the blade."**

_"You will become the storm..."_

**"You will become a demon..."**

_"You will create life..."_

**"You will bring death..."**

_"Free us..."_

**"And realise your destiny..."**

Something broke into Naruto. He gave in. For the first time, he accepted defeated. But a memory played in his mind. Over, and over. A sewer... and a nine-tailed fox shielding his body from the wounds of the outside world.

He felt his rage build. He felt the hate. WHy? He had done nothing to deserve any of this. Had he not always had the best intentions? Why was HE the one chosen to hold Kyuubi? Did anyone even care to look after him? Did ANYONE care? Not the Third. Not even his own father.

No... Kyuubi cared... Kyuubi always healed his wounds. Kyuubi didn't have too. Kyuubi was imprisoned inside him. But still he cared.

**"Of course I cared... I've seen everything you have, and felt everything you have... kit, I may not like you, but you're never alone..."**

"You are the nine-tailed fox!"

"No... No... I'm not.. I am.... I am.... Naruto... UZAMAKI!"

Red chakra erupted around Naruto, his eyes becoming blood red and his whisker marks becoming darker. A tail of chakra batted away the shuriken like it was nothing, and Naruto was on his feet, moving faster then the masked ninja could keep track of.

"RASENGAN!" Kyuubi-Naruto shouted, shoving a red sphere into the ninja'c chest. The masked ninja was shot back, hurtling against the wall. The snapping of bones could be audibly heard as the ninja fell to the ground.

Naruto panted, Kyuubi's chakra fading around him. He could hear the masked ninja rasping, gasping for his last breaths. Naruto staggered over, and he felt his heart grow cold. A Leaf headband... someone from Leaf wanted him dead...

Naruto removed the mask from the Ninja's face. He was greeted by a man with a scar across his nose.

A stabbing pain gripped Naruto's heart, and he grabbed his chest, horrified. The world seemed to spin on itself, things growing blurry. Tears streamed down his face, and he was shaking. He grabbed his head in disbelief, clutching at his skull. His heart was breaking...

"Why..." Naruto sobbed. "Why Iruka-sensei, why did you... WHY?"

Iruka stared at him, blood across his face, his eyes as piercing and as cold as the civilians who hurt Naruto.

* * *

_"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I was the same as you. I know what it feels to be all alone. When my parents died, I became the class clown so people would notice me and my grades slacked. I'm so sorry I never helped you when you really needed it." _

* * *

"Why..."

* * *

_"Hey sensei."_

_"What is it Naruto?"_

_"Can I try on you forehead protector?"_

_"Sorry, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow after you pass the exam." Iruka gave Naruto a knowing smile and then sent him on his way._

_

* * *

_

_'_I thought that you were..." Naruto sobbed, his heart hurting more then ever.

"It was an order." Iruka said, faintly. Naruto's eyes grew wide. "... By Lady Tsunade... the Fifth Hokage..." Iruka rasped.

"B-But why..."

"You were born... and then sealed with the Kyuubi no Kitsune... when your umbilical cord had just been cut... but many believed the Kyuubi took over you... your existence was a danger to the village..."

Naruto gave a weak smile, trying to grasp control of his emotions. The tears continued to run down his face.

"Th-then you did this unwillingly... because Granny Tsunade ordered you t-too.... right?" he asked, hopefully as his chest was racked with sobs.

"No... that is not correct..." Iruka said, looking at the sky. Storm clouds covered the entire sky. "It is true the order was by Lady Tsunade... but I volunteered for it..." Iruka said. He grabbed a kunai and tried to stab Naruto with it, but screamed as the pain was over from his broken body.

"In my heart I hated you! You took the life of my parents when you were born! I tried to believe the Fourth's wishes... that you weren't the demon... but I couldn't... my parents died protecting the Leaf, while you tried to destroy it..." Iruka said. He began to unbotton his chunin vest. Rain began to pour down on them both, and lightening clashed against a wounded sky.

"And now they can rest in peace..." Iruka coughed. His chest was covered with paper bombs. "Naruto... you are the nine-tailed fox... now please... die..."

* * *

_"Hey Naruto, close your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto complied and when he opened them, he noticed the Iruka's hitai-ate was no longer on Iruka's head. It was his. Naruto began to jump for joy and his happiness was infectious. _

_"Congrats Naruto! You passed! You're now a ninja!_

An explosion rocked the roof of the building, a slight disturbance as the storm ravaged the world.

* * *

Meta kneeled infront of Tsunako, who lay in bed.

"It is finished." Meta said.

"And is he…?"

"He is dead, master. He's dead…"

There was a racking cough.

"Good… now nothing stands in our way… well done, Meta… well done…"

* * *

BUM BUM DUM!!

Twelve pages. Nice. ^^ Well, now that the plot has FINALLY caught up to where I want it to be, I can get MY juicy parts rolling in without trying to figure out HOW I'm going to get it together. Ugh, I tell you, balancing a schedule is hard stuff.

As to all of you who put me under as your favorite authr and all the author alerts, THANKYOU!!! Seriously, you have no idea how much it means that some people read my work. ^^

Now if you could please take the extra moment to let me know what you think of my story via the review button, I'd love you even more! 3

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Uh, Mein Gott ('my god' in German)

I've think my brother has figured my passowrd to a majority of my accounts. This meaning he's been reading my PMS, because my email says I have certain PMs, but when I go to check them, they aren't tehre. So for all of you who do send me PMs, keep this in mind.

And now I'm back! From outerspace! I come in with this look upon your faces! Thats right! Only a few days after my alst chapter, BAM! I come in with 23, count em, 23 pages. I have enver written this much, this fast. And it was ALL with my stupid brother hovering over my shoulder for god knows what reason.

Meta: *wide eyed at the amount of pages* Holy mother fucking bitch with a spoon....

Amen, Meta. Amen to that...

And and before I forget.

Sierra, I love you.

Edit: Fixed the mistakes. Soem parts of ym story were in other. Fanfcition seems to hate me. Bit tis fixed! BTW, is anyone here and artist and feel like doing a scene from the story for me? ^^;;

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Yes Ten!**

**Aka**

**Yosh! 23 pages! And they're spellchecked. See for yourself.**

* * *

A slight wind blew through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle. Tsunako panted, holding his sword in front, ready for anything. Meta stood behind him, back to back, as they surveyed the forest around them.

"We're surrounded..." Tsunako panted. He hated daylight so much. He never had the physical advantage like other ninjas at night. Meta drew a pair of exploding notes.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted..." the armor muttered.

"How many explosives do you have let?" Tsunako asked, looking at Meta from the corner of his eye. Meta chuckled.

"8 explosive notes, 3 smoke bombs, one stick of dynamite and a few fireworks. Oh, and those weird paper things you throw on the ground and make a cracking noise with..." Meta mumbled, 'smiling'.

"Your time has come, assassin!"

Three figures leapt out of the trees around them, all of them aiming kunai at the two. Tsunako planted his feet on Meta's shoulders, and jumped into the air. He japped the hilt of his sword into the first figure's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Meta Meta grabbed a hold of the leg of the other figures and swung them around into the last one. They collapsed like a ton of bricks.

The young ninja tried to move, but found himself pinned as Tsunako planted a foot on his chest.

Raising his sword, Tsunako continued, "Your lack of skill has made you worthy not of true ninja status—but of a one-way trip to the afterlife!" The katana flashed into sight as the rhonin raised it higher, preparing to kill the young ninja. "See you in Hell!"

"Will the five of you shut the hell up!?" a woman's voice bellowed angrily. "It's six in the morning, for crying out loud!"

Tsunako sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Mrs. Miyo!" he called to the old woman sitting on her porch. He took his foot off of Naruto and helped him up.

"Alright, Naruto, Sonja, Ira. Tell me. What was your mistake?" Meta asked, planting the other two next to Naruto. The Sonja and Ira sighed, pointing at Naruto.

"HE compromised our position, and made us viable to the enemy." the two said, unanimously. Naruto, sweat-dropped, scratching his cheek with a finger. A red swirl could be seen on the back of his hand and one on the palm of his other hand.

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about. You sure that wasn't you, Ira?" he asked.

" 'You're time has come, assassin!'? Does that really seem like me, nii-san?" Ira asked, innocently.

"Hehe, good point. Alright, it was me..." Naruto admitted, giving a foxxy grin. Meta bonked him over the head with a fist.

"Revealing your position to the enemy will only get you killed!" Meta barked. "Now drop and give me five!"

"Five pushups?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"No, you stupid dolt, five hundred!" Meta said, kicking Naruto down. Naruto could only grin and began to do one armed pushups as fast as he could. Meta smirked, and shook his head.

"For being smart, you get another five hundred." the armor said, half amused.

"Yes sensei!"

Meta smirked at Tsunako. "I love my job..."

Tsunako sighed, shaking his head up at the sky, but smiling.

"He's your student. Not mine. Deal with him as you see fit." Tsunako said. He turned to Ira and Sonja, who paled. Sometimes, Tsunako-sensei could be just as sadistic as Meta when it came to punishments.

"Now, Sonja, since Konamo isn't here, I technically don't have authority over you. But Ira, its a given. Don't try to get out of it. Naruto looks lonely over there. So Ira, one thousand pushups." he said, grinning.

"Sure thing sensei!" Ira said, getting down next to Naruto. "Betcha I can do them faster." he whispered to the blonde.

"Betcha you can't." Naruto whispered back, grinning.

"If I cannot, then I shall run twice around the village!"

"If I can't, then I'll run four times around the village."

"If you both don't shut it, you'll be running twenty times with me kicking you from behind!" Meta shouted, fuming. "This is supposed to be punishment! Not fun!"

"Yes sensei!" they chanted, unanimously, smiling. This only made Meta angrier.

"What is rule number 3?!" he shouted. A very important rule that Meta had constantly drilled into their heads since day one, and the reason they had botched the training.

"Never leave an opening for your opponent, lest he strike while your guard is down. And if you do leave an opening, fix it you idiot." Ira and Naruto recited.

Tsunako left out a laugh, his voice ringing throughout the forest.

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

Tsunako glanced at Meta standing by the door, guarding it.

"How is he?" Tsunako asked. The armor looked up at Tsunako.

"He refuses to eat, drink, or even talk to me. He's been shattered..." Meta said, almost sadly. He stared at the rain drizzling outside, and the storm clouds that had refused to give up for days.

Naruto sat on the bed of the room he had woken up at. He had his face in his hands, and he was now dry sobbing. His tears were all gone...

* * *

_"In my heart I hated you! You took the life of my parents when you were born! I tried to believe the Fourth's wishes... that you weren't the demon... but I couldn't... my parents died protecting the Leaf, while you tried to destroy it..." Iruka said. He began to unbotton his chunin vest. Rain began to pour down on them both, and lightening clashed against a wounded sky.__  
__  
__"And now they can rest in peace..." Iruka coughed. His chest was covered with paper bombs. "Naruto... you are the nine-tailed fox... now please... die..."_

_**"Take my power and become a demon!"**_

"Take my power and become the storm!"

_**"Accept..."**_

"And live!"

_As the explosives went off, a sphere of air surrounded him. The tonges of flames were swept away by the rush of a searing wind, stronger then the fabled kamikaze storms. A rush of rain dampened the hot flames before the could even trully ignite, and lightening flashed against the sky, Naruto's screams drowned in the even pounding thunder. _

* * *

He laid down on the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. He just wanted to curl up and die so badly. First Sasuke, then Lady Tsunade, and now Iruka... there wasn't anyone he could trust left. The Pervy Sage was never around to train him, and Kakashi always just trained Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes, just wishing he could fade away. He clutched the bed sheets, shaking in a mix of hate, fear, and sorrow. Naruto felt a weight on his bed, and a hand on his back.

"Its hard to lose a loved one..." Tsunako whispered, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto tensed his body, eyes snapping open.

"Its all your fault..." Naruto whispered, angrily. His eyes opened, and he quivered with emotion.

"I know..." Tsunako said, his hand still on Naruto's back.

'If you hadn't come to Leaf... then Lady Tsunade wouldn't have sent me on this mission... my Sasuke wouldn't have tried to attack and my team wouldn't have let me... and... and Iruka wouldn't have had to die..." Naruto said, angrier then ever. He turned and faced Tsunako, his eyes red from the rage leaking through. The rhonin smiled sadly.

"I know... and in a way... your right... and I'm sorry..." Tsunako said, gently. He gently took Naruto's hand, and squeezed it. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Uzumaki-sama, but just list-" Tsunako said, but Naruto turned and punched him in the face and knocked him off the bed before he could finish.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? HUH?! I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING PITY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Naruto shouted. He was surprised as Tsunako got up and punched him back, sending him hurtling against the wall. Through the stars, he could see Tsunako's right arm spasming and the muscles cramping, and he was clutching it painfully.

"Please... do not anger me Uzumaki-sama... you are... not the only one to feel grief..." Tsunako said, panting, evidently trying to get control of himself. "We both have demons inside of us, and have lost the ones we loved... so don't act... like I don't understand... there are more people like you and me so close to us right now... its a sin..." Tsunako said, with clenched fist. He sighed, relaxing his grip, and slumped against the wall. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Naruto got up, and rubbed the back of his head. Tsunako had raised quite a bump. What Tsunako had just said made him think.

Tsunako stood upright, and left the room. Naruto followed him into much larger room that was a kitchen, living room, and training room combined. A set of windows let fresh air into the home, the sweet smell of flowers wafting in from a beautiful garden outside.

"Sit down..." Tsunako said, putting a kettle on to boil. "I'll make us some tea..." Naruto took a seat at the table Tsunako had by a small fireplace with a mantle. Pictures lined the top of it in their frames, the glass reflecting the light. Naruto stared at them, interested while Tsunako worked in the kitchen. He saw a brown hair teenager with a sword, no older then himself, smiling at the camera holding a white haired baby wrapped in swaddling blankets. The same teenager with a bunch of other teens, all with swords as well. Naruto could've sworn that he recognized a few of them. Another picture of the brown-haired teen, feeding the baby.

"That's you, isn't it?" Naruto asked, looking at the pictures. The teen was defiantly Tsunako when he was younger. "Whose the kid?"

Tsunako smiled and set down a tray of tea at the table. He sat down, pouring a cup for himself.

"That's Ira's baby pictures... I think that one was taken a few days after I found him..." Tsunako said, smiling. "He was an orphan from the civil war. A short time before that, a majority of the Kaguya clan revolted against the Mist. They couldn't control their blood lust. Only a few of them survived." Tsunako said. He poured a cup for Naruto, explaining.

"It was a cold winter's night about ten years ago. I was twelve at the time and my sensei had left me about a year before that. I was walking home from my favorite tea shop, trying to drown out my sorrow in jasmine and green tea. I had been depressed for a very long time. I remember, it was just beginning to snow. And I heard crying... and I found Ira. He was just left to die in a dumpster... they couldn't even put clothes on a new born... hell, they looked like they had just cut his umbilical cord... and they left him to die..." Tsunako said, sadly. He grimaced.

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked, a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took a sip of his tea. It was delicious.

"Well...."

_Zabuza yawned, walking through the door of the Mizukage's office. He had been called early that morning by the Anbu that the Mizukage had summoned the Seven. He thought it was another assassination mission they had to do. Boy was he wrong._

_What he saw shocked him._

_Each of the hardened, battle worn, youthful Seven were gathered around a cradle. In it was a wailing, crying baby._

_Mao was chanting over it, waving his ridiculous staff over the child for good luck, and Kisame looked like he would chomp off either the baby's or Mao's leg off if they didn't be quiet. Raika was clamping his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise and Tsunako, their leader, the fabled heir to the Lunaros Clan, had picked the white haired baby up and was ridiculously cradling the baby in his arms, the motion seeming to quiet to crying baby. Konamo, the only swordswoman was cooing over the baby and saying who cute and adorable it was. And Raiga was hovering over them. He loved kids._

_The Mizukage, an old man with grizzled gray hair, but well respected by the people of Mist at the time, rubbed his temples._

_"Zabuza Momochi. I have gathered the Seven today because Tsunako has found something interesting. Take a look at the child..."_

_Zabua peered closer, and noticed the two red marks on the child forhead._

_"He's one of the Kaguya Clan." Zabuza answered._

_"Precisely. He is still young, and there aren't many Kaguya left." the Mizukage said, stroking his beard. "A weapon must first be forged the cut through steel before it is ready. I think its time for one of you to take on an apprent-"_

_"I'll take him." Tsunako answered, right away, looking up with a determined look in his eye. "I'll raise him... with or without your permission."_

_There was a deathly chill in the air as the Mizukage and Tsunako stared each other down._

_'Tsunako, if you had been anyone else that I did not respect, I would have killed you right there for your impudence." the Mizukage said, with a sigh._

_"And I would've given one hell of a fight, right old man?" Tsunako said, grinning. The Mizukage gave a chuckle._

_"Maybe.. very well... he is yours to do as you please, Tsunako."_

_Tsunako got up with the baby, and gave a short bow, walking out of the room. After closing the door behind him, he smiled, and looked down at the baby staring back up at him with blue eyes._

_"Lets see... what would be a good name for you? Maybe Naga... nah, to feminine. How about Ira?" Tsunako asked, rocking the baby. There was a smile from the baby._

_"Aha! Got it, didn't I?" Tsunako asked, grinning broadly. "Alright Ira, you're coming with me. From now on, I'll be your new daddy..."_

"And that's how it went." Tsunako asked, sipping his tea.

"So you raised him? But you were just twelve!" Naruto asked. He couldn't possibly imagine trying to raise a baby by himself right now. Tsunako gave a small smile.

"So? What's really needed to raise a child? Clothes, money? Those are necessary, but the true component is a parents love." Tsunako said, winking.

"So, why does he have his own apartment now?" Naruto asked. Tsunako smiled embarrassedly.

"Well... when he finally got old enough to understand that I was going to train him, he was over-thrilled. The kid was ecstatic, because its rare that the Seven pick up apprentices... but he insisted he move out... and about that time, he stopped calling me Dad and started calling me Sensei." Tsunako said sadly. "I hope he hasn't changed the thought of me completely."

"You're mother did a fine job as a panre, too though..." Tsunako said after a long pause, looking towards the mantle place. Naruto frowned.

"She died when I was born. That's all I know about her. She didn't raise me..." Naruto said darkly. He looked towards where Tsunako was staring, and his eyes grew wide. The very last photograph was a faded black and white picture. It showed a little dark-haired baby in a bath tub, covered in bubbles and laughing happily at the long-haired girl who sat at the edge, holding a rubber ducky just out of his reach. She was smiling, and happy too, practically radiating maternal love.

"Is that..." Naruto asked, getting up. He picked the picture up off the mantle, and stared at it. The faces were so similar, yet so different...

"Yeah... that's her... at your age..." Tsunako said, with a sad smile. He sipped his tea. "You're mother was a wonderful woman, Naruto. The same way I've raised Ira, she raised me." he said, smiling. That was the truth. "Basically the same story, really, down to every last detail..." That was a lie.

"I thought..."

"You thought she was a Leaf-Nin. Like your father?" Tsunako asked, half amused. "I can assure you, she was born right here in Mist. To a very nice set of parents. Your grandparents were furious when she wanted to become a swordswoman." Tsunako said, smiling.

"Are they... you know..." Naruto asked, a bit of hope raising in him. Tsunako sighed.

"Your Grandfather was killed on a mission to Rock, back when he came out of retirement for a few years. That was about a year before you were born. And your Grandmother passed away a few years ago. I'm sorry, Naruto." Tsunako told him, sadly. Naruto's hair hid his face, to hid the twinge of sorrow he felt inside.

"You would've liked your grandmother..." Tsunako said, smiling. "She was a very outspoken women. A lot like you actually. Pretty loud." he teased, poking Naruto's forehead. Naruto looked up a gave a small smile. "Now your grandfather, he was a real hum-dinger. He was totally against your mom having me. He thought I would never become a warrior." Tsunako laughed. "Believe me, it was hard trying to appease the Walrus of the North. He was a regular old dog of war..." Tsunako said, grinning fiercely.

"Walrus of the North?" Naruto asked, with a half smile. "What kind of a nickname was that?" Tsunako grinned broadly.

"You're like me, Naruto. Our clans, and a good number of others in this village, come from the lands of ice and snow from the far North. Legend has it that we came from the great Sea of Ice. Where the plains of snow stretch on forever, spotted here and there by tundra and great shimmering lights in the sky..." Tsunako said, almost dreamily. He looked at Naruto, who was drinking in every word. "You're grandfather was a large man of brute strength, but just as deadly with his twin blades..."

Tsunako had Naruto there for a many hours, telling him everything he could about his family. Naruto never seemed to run out of questions. Everything Tsunako answered just led to more questions. Did his mother have any friends when she was his age? What did she teach him? What were his grandparents like? Could his grandmother make ramen?

Eventually, the sun was casting long shadows into the home, burning orange in the sunset. Naruto finished his second bowl of seafood ramen that Tsunako made for him. Tsunako sat down to his own bowl.

"The secrete is to let the shrimp stew in their own juices first, then add that juice to the broth as you put in the shrimp. And only use watercress and just a touch of mint. I know, it doesn't sound good, but you feel that spicy tingle? The tingle is the mint." Tsunako explained, pulling apart his chopsticks.

"AMPFH- Its delicious..." Naruto said between mouthfuls. Heck, it was almost as good as Ichiraku's ramen. And that was saying something.

"Why thank-you." Tsunako said, smiling. He began to eat as fast as Naruto. "You're mother taught me to make it..."

"Can you teach me" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"Of course. Why would I keep a recipe this good to myself. That would a such a sin..." Tsunako teased, refilling both his and Naruto's bowl. He looked up as Meta entered the home, wearing a gardener's hat, and carrying a basket filled with herbs and plants.

"Ah, you're back." Tsunako said brightly.

"Yeah, I'm back after working all day in up keeping YOUR garden. And I come home to find YOU sitting and laughing your ass off, stuffing your face. You ungrateful bastard..." Meta said annoyed, as he set the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Tsunako-sensei made ramen if you want some!" Naruto called to Meta, waving his bowl happily. Meta glared at him.

"Oh hardy har har, you think your very don't you? Just wait till I put firecrackers in those sandals of yours..." Meta grumbled, as he began to dice the vegetables.

Tsunako laughed heartily, 'saying Good one' to Naruto and slapping the blonde haired ninja on the back. Naruto grinned, and a thought struck his mind. When did he start calling Tsunako his sensei? He barely knew him?

That was wrong.

He knew a lot about his past, and his childhood. Tsunako had told him EVERYTHING. Kyuubi before had told him how his kekei genkai worked and how his clan even came to be. Heck, he knew more about Tsunako, then Tsunako knew about him.

"So... if I might ask... what do you plan on doing now?" Tsunako asked Naruto gently. Meta snorted, but continued to cut the vegetables. Naruto paused. What was he going to do now? Could he go back to Leaf safely? Or did Lady Tsunade really want him dead...

"Hey, come here..." Tsunako said, getting up from the table and going over to the dojo part of his home.

'What for?" Naruto asked.

"I wanna see something..." Tsunako said, going over to a rack of wooden swords. He picked each one up in turn, murmuring things like 'too big', or 'too heavy'. He finally found one he liked and tossed it to Naruto, before picking one up himself.

"Here, come at me with everything you got..." Tsunako said, getting into a stance.

"WHAT?! You'll clobber me!" Naruto said, holding the sword unsure. Even though it was wooden, it was unusually heavy in his arms.

"Nah, you'll do fine. Here, I'll even fight you with one hand behind my back." Tsunako said, holding the sword in one hand. He held the sword, almost as if he was fencing now. "En garde!" he said, lunging forward. Naruto tucked and rolled to the side, to avoid Tsunako strike. Tsunako moved forward, swiping at Naruto's heels.

"What the hell! Give me a chance to get up!" Naruto shouted, trying to scramble to his feet. Tsunako rapped Naruto's free hand with the sword.

"Never give you're an opponent a chance to breathe. Don't show him any mercy, because chances are he wont show you any either." Tsunako said. He turned swiftly and cut apart the Shadow clone that tried to attack him from behind. He turned again, blocking a strike from Naruto and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto fell back, only to disappear into another cloud of smoke. Tsunako jabbed upwards, catching another Shadow Clone in the gut as it tried to stab him from above. He side stepped just in time as the real Naruto tried to stab him from behind, and grabbed Naruto by the throat, pinning him to the ground. He had his wooden sword poised as though he'd stab him in the throat.

"Okay! You win! Enough!" Naruto said, staring at the sword. His wooden one was held forgotten in his hand.

"You're pathetic." Tsunako said, disgustedly. He got off of Naruto. "So much potential, and yet you refuse to use it... your not even a weapon yet! You're a blunt piece of raw iron that has yet to be even heated." Tsunako said, shaking his head sadly. Naruto got up, angry.

"Well what the hell was I suppose to do? You're one of the freaking Seven of the Mist..." Naruto shouted, tossing his sword to the side. It clattered against the corner.

"Meta!" Tsunako called. Suddenly, the wooden sword in his hands exploded in a shower of wood chips. Imbedded in the wall next to where Tsunako's hands were near was a metal spoon. Tsunako yanked it out.

"You see this? This shattered a wooden sword in the hands of 'One of the Seven of the Mist'. It doesn't matter who you are, what you have, what clan your from, or how good your weapon is. ANYTHING in the hands of an experienced and trained warrior can be deadlier than any kekei genkei." Tsunako said. Meta waved cheekily from the kitchen, holding up more silverware.

"I am Meta! Shinigami of Silverware!" the armor joked. Tsunako threw the spoon at his helmet, where it collided with an audible thonk.

"Yeah yeah. Meta the great windbag is more like." Tsunako muttered. He glanced at Naruto. "My point is, there ARE no excuses. There is nothing I hate more then someone who relies on raw talent alone. Only through years of training will let you accomplish anything." Tsunako firmly.

Naruto thought about it. Tsunako, was partially right. All one had to do was look at Rock Lee, who trained every day. And Lee could still probably flatten Neji, who had his Byakugan, in a fight.

"And how long would it take to gain skill like yours?" Naruto asked. Meta laughed from the back ground.

"Depends, do you still want your soul intact?" Meta muttered, scrubbing at a pot.

"It would take years of natural training. The ways of Kenjutsu are closely guarded secrets. You have a basis for it, seeing what family you come from. But lets be honest with each other. That's the only thing you have going for you." Tsunako sighed. He opened the door to his home, letting in a cool night breeze. He walked outside to his garden. Terraces of sakura trees, always in bloom thanks to a jutsu, lined the walkways to his home, while vines of moonflowers ran up their trunk. Their white open heads drank the moonlight in greedily, while moths hovered about them. To each other side of the walkway was a garden with a wide variety plants, and flowers, and vegetables.

Naruto followed Tsunako outside, gazing in awe at the wide garden, the pink sakura blossoms moving in the breeze.

**"The guy is right, Kit." **Kyuubi said, from inside of Naruto's mind. **"I really, really don't like you. But we're stuck together. If you die, I die as well."** Kyuubi muttered, depressed. **"You're pathetic for a shinobi. You know only two jutsu, which you use constantly. Both take tremendous amounts of chakra, both of which you can perform because you have me. You have no genjutsu ability whatsoever, and your taijutsu fucking sucks."** Kyuubi said. **"Your weapons ability is just as bad. Your 'teachers' don't give you anything important, and your summon just about hates your guts. Hell, if it wasn't for me, you'd have been dead along time ago."****  
**  
Naruto's heart sunk. Kyuubi was right. The only jutsu he knew were the Shadow Clone and Rasengan, and he couldn't fight every battle with them. Most battles he only won by sheer numbers.

"**But you DO have a potential in kenjutsu. Lunaros has a talent for seeing potential ability, though he's terrible at gauging current talent, causing him to sometimes over estiamte his opponents."** Kyuubi said. **"Plus, once your kekei genkei is..."** Kyuubi instantly shut up. He wasn't suppose to say a word about it. The last thing the Kit needed in his head was the thought that he didn't always have to rely on him.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed mentally. "What did you just say!"

**"Nothing. I didn't say anything!" ****Kyuubi lied, panicking****. **

"Kyuubi just said something about me having a kekei genkai." Naruto said. Tsunako looked up surprised. "What does he mean?" Naruto asked.

Tsunako sighed, and turned his head away, rubbing the back of his hair unsure. "I'm not sure you want to know..." Tsunako muttered, sighing.

"No, I want to know. I need to know everything. Tell me." Naruto asked, almost pleadingly. He had to know. He had a bloodline too? What was it like?

Tsunako seemed to have a cloud of sadness hang over him as he disappeared inside his home. A minute later, he was back out, and a sealed envelope was in his hands.

"This is for you... your mother gave this to me to safe-keep before she left with your father for Leaf. That was the last time I saw her..." Tsunako said with a sad smile. "She was pregnant with you at the time..."

Naruto snatched the envelope and ripped it open, reading the letter inside.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I've finally joined my own father in the rain. I'm so sorry Naruto, for leaving you. I asked my apprentice, Tsunako-kun to give you this when he felt the time is right. Hopefully, this means you are safe and happy with your father, and that he has taken you to Mist to continue our family's training. Naruto, I would give anything to see you as you are right now. You cannot believe of how proud of you I am. I am writing this letter to inform, no, to protect you from my mistakes._

_It is true that I was one of the Seven. My parents were upset at first, but my father who had been a Seven in years past allowed me. Those were some of the best years in my life. The Seven was like another family to me. And Tsunako-kun's father and mother were some of my best friends. Although when Rikka got pregnat with him I almst beat the hell out of Tsume. What were they thinking having a kid at 15? I mean, I knew about Tsume's condition, but still! Its a shame Tsunako never knew them, though. They were wonderful people, as well as the rest of my 'family'. I tried to give him the same love that had been given to me, and I don't regret it._

_But eventually being a swordswoman got to me. Sometimes when I turned on the shower or faucet, all I saw was blood coming out. I had to reassure myself many times that it would go away soon. That the screams I heard in my sleep weren't actually there. Being a shinobi of any kind is a heavy burden my some, and greater for others sometimes._

_Eventually I met your father on a mission to Leaf. He seemed to understand me in ways that only my team mates could. But he didn't have the same blood lust we did. He lived a rather peaceful life. He was incredibly manipulative though. He was a brilliant man, but even when we small talked he always seemed to have some sort of hidden agenda. I found out that agenda when he became Hokage and I found out I was pregnant with you._

_Hopefully, you won't ever have to read this. But if you do, and your training isn't complete, your father can help fill in the basics. And if, kami forbid it, he isn't there as well, then trust in Tsunako. My mom and dad probably left him alot of things that could help you, including training scrolls. After that, its up to you sweetheart. Only hard work and training can allow you to master our ability. By the time the red swirls appear, you should have begun your training._

_Our clan's kekei genkai is called the Amefurikozo. We are the children of the storm, and the wind, and the rain, Naruto. Our power comes from the skies above. With it, our clan has been able to create and manipulate storms, wind, water, and even lightening. The training scrolls will guide you through, but remember. Hard work achieves over any other kind of talent._

_I can feel you kicking Naruto. It will be soon, I hope. I'm looking forward to being a mother, I really am. I hope that I'll be able to teach you myself. I hope that I'll still be around to see if you graduate and become a fine young ninja swift on his way to becoming the next Hokage... or who knows? Maybe the next Mizukage? Stranger things have happened my son. And if something does happen to me. Please remember, Naruto._

_I love you._

_We must be as gentle as the rain.  
Kushina Uzamaki, Kamikaze of the Mist._

Naruto stood there, crying. The letter was held clenched in his hand. She was real She wasn't just some name someone kept tossing around. She was an actual person. And she loved him. She had actually cared. And he had a bloodline. He wasn't trash. He was was once a perfectly clear night had now became covered in storm clouds. A light drizzle of rain watered the earth. Only this time Naruto knew that it wasn't just the rain...  
He tucked the envelope into his gi, staring up at the clouds. He didn't feel alone anymore.

"What was in that letter was for your eyes only, Naruto." Tsunako said, leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes. "This is how your bloodline will manifest itself until the swirls appear. They should have been revealed when you were eight, but a certain seal back them back. But I think Kyuubi has been weakening the seal all this time, so they're finally being released..." Tsunako said. He looked upwards towards the night sky as the rain fell. "They should appear soon. Once they do, you can utilize the Amefurikozo, and begin training with it." Tsunako began to walk back towards the house. "I'm sure you can find someone in Leaf to help you train it once you get back..."

"I'm not going back." Naruto said. Tsunako stopped walking.

"So where will you go then?" Tsunako asked, not glancing back.

"There's no one there for me anymore. Iruka-sensei was right... the people don't want me there." Naruto said. He smiled, and looked towards the sky. "I thought when I came on this mission, I was going to a new place... but it seems like I was actually coming home..."

Tsunako smirked for a moment, but it was gone in a second. Whether it was Kyuubi or the seal influencing Naruto, it didn't matter anymore. The boy seemed to be making his own choices now.

"So you're staying then..." Tsunako asked, glancing back at him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah... and... I was... I was hoping to train under you..." Naruto asked, hopefully. Tsunako looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Absolutely not." he said at last.

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted. "Why not?!"

"Reason Number One: You're too loud for my tastes. Reason Number Two: You're not even a Mist-nin, so it wouldn't be possible. And finally, Reason Number 3: I already have my own apprentice. A swordsman can only take on one apprentice at a time. And Ira happens to be that apprentice..." Tsunako said, pointedly. He sweat-dropped at how downcast Naruto looked.

"B-But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow I'll go to the Mizukage tower and get you citizenship for Mist. As for teaching you.... META!!! GET OUT HERE!!" Tsunako shouted. Meta stuck his head out the door, eyeing the sky warily.

"What?! What the fuck do you want now?"

"Congrats, you have an apprentice now." Tsunako said, walking back towards the house. Meta looked at Naruto and put two and two together.

"Of fuck. Hell no. No fucking way. Nu uh. I am not training the little dipshit. The little mother fucker cant even throw a punch right!" Meta said, angrily. "Oh sure! Just throw more shit onto my to do list! Its not like I don't already take care of every single goddamn problem around this place! Now you want me to train him! Forget it!" Meta said, growing angrier with every thought of it.

"Can't one of the Seven train me? Please?" Naruto asked, glancing at Meta a little frightened.

"Sorry, but Mao the Taoist Nutball is the only free-be at the moment." Tsunako said, amused. "I'm sure the two of you would get along great. Infact, I think I can hear him screaming 'Teakettle' right now..."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I think I'll take the armor..." Naruto said, hesitantly.

"You still haven't gotten me to agree to ANYTHING." Meta said, fuming. Tsunako whispered something to him, and Meta's eyes grew wide, but whether from fear or awe, Naruto wasn't sure.

"You wouldn't do it, no, you couldn't do it!" Meta said, in a soft voice.

"I always keep my word. Keep that in mind..." Tsunako said, nodding, as he disappeared inside the house. Meta muttered something under his breath, and looked at Naruto standing in the rain.

"Well, comeone you little gaki. Get inside. Before you get a cold or something. Get to sleep early, because your getting up at the crack of dawn to train. Is that understood?" Meta asked.

"Yes Meta...sensei..." Naruto said. Meta sighed.

"I am never gonna get used to this..." the armor muttered. He made to turn and go back inside, but paused and jerked his thumb at Naruto's headband.

"And for the love of kami, take that off..." Meta said. Naruto took his headband off, looking at the Leaf symbol.

"Oh, and Naruto... one more thing..." Meta called. Naruto looked up.

"Welcome to our family..."

_"Hey Naruto, close your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto complied and when he opened them, he noticed the Iruka's hitai-ate was no longer on Iruka's head. It was his. Naruto began to jump for joy and his happiness was infectious. __  
_  
_"Congrats Naruto! You passed! Your now a ninja!_

Naruto went inside, the Leaf hitai-ate left forgotten in the rain.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"GO!"

Meta ran forward, feigning a punch at Naruto, before sliding systematically into a sweep kick. Taken off guard, Naruto managed to turn his fall into a series of back flips before turning to face Meta again. "Almost got me there sensei!"

Deciding to attack head on, Naruto closed in on Meta before launching a flurry of punches. With no trouble at all, Meta dodged each one, redirecting the last punch toward the ground. As Naruto fell forward, Meta swung his right leg around, aiming for the back of Naruto's head. His foot collided with Naruto's head, sending the blonde face first into the ground.

"Stop." Tsunako said, clicking a timer. "Congrats Naruto, you lasted five seconds more then last time."

Naruto got up, scowling. "So how long is that?"

"Exactly 17 seconds." Meta grumbled, swinging his arm around. Tsunako blocked a sword strike from Ira and Sanjo, and vanished, appearing on their swords.

"You know, you two have excellent views of my feet..." Tsunako said, kicking them each across the face. They were sent hurtling into a set of trees.

"Tsunako, if you beat Sanjo up to badly, I won't be able to teach her that new jutsu..." Konamo said from a tree. her legs hung off of it, and she was watching the fights. Sanjo stuck her tounge out at Tsunako. "Oh, and Sanjo. If you don't last more then a minute, I won't teach you that new jutsu..." Konamo said, innocently.

"What! Sensei that isn't fair!" Sanjo cried. She gave a loud eep as Tsunako's sword barely missed the top of her head.

"Then stop day dreaming and fight!" Ira shouted, launching a side attack at his sensei. Tsunako blocked the strike, and pulled off a flip kick into Ira's chest.

"That was so ripped off of a Jet Lee movie..." Meta sighed, sweat dropping as Naruto's face met the ground for the hundreth time that day. "Clean yourself off..." he muttered, tossing a towel onto Naruto. Naruto grabbed the towel, wiping that dirt off of his face.

"It would be easier to hit you if I wasn't wearing this stupid weights." Naruto muttered, raising his arm. Meta have given him weighted clothing to wear under his new clothes. "Twenty pounds is insane..."

"You think thats bad? Tsunako-sensei makes me wear fifty!" Ira protested.

"Your all a bunch of dumplings, you know that?" Tsuanko said. He tapped his rhonin clothes, which produced a dull clinking noise. "six-hundred pounds right here."

Konamo snorted before pointing to her kimono. "Only six-hundred? You sissy. Eight-hundred pounds."

"Yeah, but we expect you to be good at carrying heavy stuff. I mean, for nine-months you have too..." Meta mumbled.

"What was that!?" Konamo shouted, a tick mark on her forehead.

"For nine-months you carry around a ten pound baby. What the hell am I suppose to think?" Meta answered, before paling as Konamo came after him.

For the rest of the afternoon, Meta and Konamo were busy playing were playing a game of hide and seek. Or maybe it was 'META, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PILE OF SCRAP!'.

------------

"What do you mean he's gone!" Tsunade screamed. Kakashi paled at the woman's fury.

"Three guards were killed one the outer wall late last night, M'Lady. Mostly by burn marks. We have reason to believe that it was Sasuke Uchiha's work, and that he's join Orochimaru." Kakashi said. Tsunako through her bottle at him, and missed. It smashed against the wall into a thousand pieces of glass. First Iruka's death, and Naruto was still missing, and now this!

"Do you know for sure that it was Sasuke going to Orochumaru?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, we've known that Sasuke has tried to leave before. Also, I think the graffiti on the outer wall kinda gives it away..." Kakashi said, handing Tsunade a picture of the scene. Her eye twitched.

"You gotta admit, the boy has artistic style..." Kakashi said, picking up his book again.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock screaming in his ear. He knocked onto the ground, pulling the pillow over his head. It was to early in the morning. He sighed, getting up out of bed and putting on his clothes.

"Ira. Comeon. Its time to get up..." Naruto whispered, shaking the boy next to him. Ira muttered something, turning over.

"Its five o'clock in the morning, nii-san. Just five more minutes..." Ira begged. He rubbed his eyes as Naruto turned on the light. For the past weeks he had begun to call Naruto nii-san, since they constantly tried to one-up each other, but in a good way. During sparring they always had each others back. And since they were connected in a way (Ira being Tsunako's 'son' and Tsunako being Kushina's 'son'), they had no problem sharing an apartment together. Naruto didn't mind. It gave him someone else in his life to care about.

Ira sighed, pulling on his kimono and hakama. They were going to meet their sensei's early that morning to help set up for the Star Festival.

"This has got to be the worst mission ever..." Ira muttered, as they walked out the front door. They didn't even have time for breakfast.

"We just gotta get it over with..." Naruto muttered. In a few minutes, they were at the bridge where they were suppose to meet their team mate. Sanjo gave a very friendly smile when she saw Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, do you want to hang out today?" she asked, blushing. In other villages, dating a dating a demon container was a taboo, but in Mist Village, everyone knew about the Kyuubi vessel. Naruto had made friends with alot of the villagers, and even had a few fans in the academy. Of course, even without the Kyuubi giving Naruto the image of a powerhouse, he was the son of a highly regarded Swordswoman and the apprentice of a rather prodigious metallic Jonin. Naturally, this gave the boy a sort of status in Sanjo's eyes.

But she didn't care. She had seen Naruto fight on television during the Chunin exams earlier. One look at him, and it was love at first sight for her. He just gave off this image of kindness and courage. The only thing she had to go on was Naruto Uzumaki. She had done all sorts of research on him afterwards from her sensei, and when she knew his back ground, she knew it was meant to be. And then, when he was admitted to her family's hospital, she couldn't stop thanking Tsunako. It was fate! Now if she could only stop making a fool of herself!

"But it's raining like hell today, Sanjo." Naruto pointed out, waving a hand at sky. Suddenly, water fell in rolling sheets, making nearly impossible to see where one was headed. Such a thing was a common occurrence in Kiri. Ever since a certain Uzumaki gained a bit more control over his powers.

"Great. Now I'm going to be soaking wet." Ira said, pulling an umbrella seemingly out of nowhere.

Sanjo pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"Please?" she asked weakly.

Meh," Naruto shrugged. "We have to get this festival rolling. But maybe afterwards..."

Naruto was knocked back as Sanjo hugged him.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you!" she said, happily. Naruto blushed. There was nothing wrong with Sanjo. But he was so unused to actually having someone chase after him instead of the other way around. He didn't have the heart to cut her off like Sakura always did to him. And besides, Sanjo was rather pretty.

"Ahem." came a voice behind them. They turned to see Tsunako, Konamo and Meta. Meta was holding an umbrella over himself, muttering about the rain, and Tsunako kept tring to blow his hair out of his face.

"Eh he, Sorry sensei..." Naruto said, sheepishly. The rain stopped a moment later.

"THAT'S better..." Meta said, closing the umbrella and shaking the water off of it. "Alright, Sanjo, you're with us today for helping to decorate the square."

"What about nii-san and me?" Ira asked. Tsunako shook his head.

"I'd like to have a little talk to Naruto and you, Ira..." Tsunako said. He watched as the others left, and then turned to Naruto.

"So I hear your first C mission was a success." Tsunako said, smiling. Naruto nodded. Team Blue Moon (as Meta liked to call it) had been assigned to break into a rich merchant's house and steal a series of scrolls. The missions were much more enjoying and challenging then the ones they gave at Leaf. Mist would take on any mission, no matter how 'low' it was.

"Good, glad to hear it." Tsunako said.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, I heard Leaf was also having a festival today. Who knew? Anyway, I have business in Leaf, and I'd thought you might wanna come along. Check out the old stomping ground and what not. Maybe pick up anything you need at your house." Tsunako said, smiling. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunako put his arm around him and Ira.

"I'm not taking no for an answer..." the Swordsman said, as they vanished in a whirl of white petals.

* * *

Around the Village Hidden in the Leaf people were celebrating. There was now two reasons to celebrate. Not only could they cheer for the Fourth who had fought a glorious battle with the Kyuubi no Kitsune all those years ago but they could now celebrate the fact that they had finally gotten rid of the taint the battle had left on their good town. Naruto the demon child was dead! Iruka had valiantly killed him when the brat had tried to flee to Mist. A large number of storm clouds covered the sky. Every so often a firework would go off, showering the village with dancing light and color.

Tsunako stood of the face of the Hoakge Mountain, grinning. He stretched his arms out.

"I had no idea the Leaf could throw such a party! I smell fried food and goodies and sweet smelling baked goods all over this city."

"I think ours is nicer." Ira said. He had noticed how subdued his nii-san was when they came here. Tsunako seemed oblivient.

"I'm gonna go take care of business, kay?" Tsunako said, dropping a small bundle of coins into Naruto's hand. "You guys have fun." the rhonin said, as he vanished in a whirl of petals again. Naruto clutched the bag, and grimaced.

"Is everything okay, nii-san?" Ira asked, tugging on Naruto sleeve. Naruto sighed, feeling his heart drop. "No, not really, Ira..."

"Why not?" Ira asked.

"Its nothing, Ira. I just don't like this festival at all..." Naruto said, with a weak smile. "Come on, I know a good ramen stand around here..."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, someone's here to see you..." Shizune said. Tsunade sighed, slumped voer her desk. The paper work never seemed to stop.

"Tell them I'm not here... I'm not in the mood..." Tsunade said. Shizune hesitated.

"I think you might wanna see them, M'lady..." Shizune said, before someone pushed past her.

"Hey granny! Whats up?" Tsunako said, grinning as he stopped into the Hokage office. He side stepped a punch from Tsunade's fist, and blocked a kick from her with the sheath of his sword.

"YOU BASTARD!! What the hell are you doing here! Where's Naruto?!" Tsunade screamed. Tsunade backed up, sweat dropping.

"Can't we talk about this!" he asked, giving a sheepish grin. He dodged a desk being thrown at him. "Apparently not..."

* * *

"This is where you lived?" Ira asked, in shock. Naruto apartment was a compete disaster, filthy, and run down. Profane graffiti was on some of the wall, and he was astounded the lights even worked. Ira couldn't hide a look of concern as he stepped in and looked around.

"Since I was four..." Naruto said, opening up his closet. There wasn't anything he really needed. Like hell would he ever wear that stupid orange jumpsuit again. All he really wanted to do was to pick up his mission reward savings, any spare ninja gear he had, and maybe a few extra changes of clothes and leave. "Im just glad they didn't ransack the place."

"This is a sin..." Ira said. He looked out the window. A large wooden replica of the Kyuubi was being burned outside in street. "What are they celebrating?"

"My birthday..." Naruto answered. He threw a picture of Team 7 at the wall where it shattered. "You already know the story about me and Kyuubi. I guess today is my birthday. They always throw this festival today."

"Did they give you presents?" Ira asked, unsure. Naruto gave a laugh.

"Sure Ira. Lots of presents! Tons infact! As many beatings and stabbings and rapings as I wanted." Naruto said, angrily. He threw out another picture. This time of Iruka.

"I'm sorry..." Ira whispered. Naruto didn't say anything and continued rummaging through his stuff. "Today is my birthday too..."

Naruto paused.

"Really?" he asked. Ira nodded, and sat on Naruto's bed. "Thats when Tsunako-sensei found me. So, I think of it as my birthday. Today's the day, 11 years ago. During the Star Festival. Thats why I love it so much. Its like one big party, all for me." Ira said, smiling. "And now Naruto nii-san can celebrate his party with me now too."

Naruto chuckled, smiling gently. An orange jump suit landed on Ira's lap. "Well then, happy birthday nii-chan." Naruto said, grinning. Ira picked it up and stuck his tounge out.

"No way am I ever gonna wear this..." Ira said. Naruto laughed, and picked up a green spandex suit that Gai had once given him.

"Howabout this?"

"Oh kami no. Tell me you weren't on the same team as that bushy brow guy." Ira asked, almost pleadingly. "He was cool, but freaky at the same time."

Somewhere, Gai and Lee felt a pang in their hearts that they couldn't quite explain.

* * *

"Now that we've gotten over the physical violence, I'd like to talk to you about Naruto." Tsunako said, after resorting to destroying half of Tsunade office. "As of right now, Naruto is officially a Mist-nin. I'd like his release papers, however, so if he's appen to be seen on a mission for some reason, he's not attacked by your village." Tsunako said.

"Out of the question. Naruto is a Leaf-nin and will be returned to Leaf." Tsunade said. She tried to stare down Tsunako.

"Then as Naruto's last remaining relative, I claim custody of him." Tsunako said, shrugging his shoulders.

'You have no right..."

The man tossed a pamphlet of papers onto her desk, and elaned against the wall.

"Very well, you've forced me to play my hand." Tsunako said, as Tsuande opened the pamphlet. "Yes, I was Kushina Uzamaki's apprentice. But that's as far as your file on me goes, doesn't it? What you have in your hands are adoption papers. MY adoption papers to the Uzamaki clan, as Kushina Uzamaki as my adoptive mother." Tsunako said. "And, as his relative, I have the right of custody and guardianship until he turns 18. Though I don't think that matters now. Naruto has made his own choice..." Tsunako said, with a triumphant grin.

Tsunade scanned them over, racking her brain for anything to use. Tsunako had her good and fair.

"I win, Tsunade. You took a gamble, and as always, you lost. As of right now, Naruto Uzumaki is both my adoptive son and brother. I know, I know, its weird. But we're not of blood, so I don't it really matters. Besides, I see him more like a son then a younger brother anyway." Tsunako said grinning. He stretched his hand out to Tsunade.

"You played a good game, but its over now. All I need is your signature on those release forms, and I'll be on my way."

"I'll have to discuss this with the council before..."

"The council doesn't need to be bothered with this. The signature. Please. Before I get angry." Tsuanko said, still smiling. He sighed as he heard a familiar voice.

"Tsunako-sensei, you won't believe this! We just left Naruto's apartment, and as soon as we did a bunch of thugs came in and torched the place! You gotta come quick bef-" Ira shouted, barging into the Hokage office with Naruto on his heels. They froze as they saw Tsunade.

"Ah, Naruto! Just wrapping things up. Good news! Leaf isn't gonna chase after you anymore." Tsunako said, grinning as he took the pamphlet and stuck them in his kimono. Naruto stared blankly at Tsunade.

"Naruto please. You don't know what you're getting into. Don't go with him. Please. Sakura and Kakashi and everyone need you here." Tsunade pleaded. Naruto was not moved.

'Did you give Iruka-sensei the order?" he asked, calmly.

"Naruto..."

"Did you... give Iruka-sensei... THE ORDER?!" Naruto screamed, heaving for breathe. Tsunade nodded weakly.

"Yes, Naruto, I did. But the council..."

Naruto reached inside his gi and slammed something down on the table.

"No buts. No excuses. My only words to you Lady Hokage are good bye, and good riddance." Naruto said. Tsunade looked down and saw it was his Leaf head-band with a scar across it.

"Well, I think that's enough drama for one day." Tsunako said brightly. "Naruto, before you go, I think there's a party going on outside. Anything you wanna do about it?" Tsunako asked, putting a hand on Ira and Naruto's back.

"Infact, sensei, there is..." Naruto said, clapping his hands together. There was a clash of lightning and it began to rain heavily outside. People began to pack up their stands and dashed inside from the rain. It was coming down like a monsoon.

"Now thats something to make Meta proud. He always did enjoy crashing parties." Tsunako said, laughing as they vanished once more.

* * *

They appeared in complete darkness, unable to see anything.

"Tsunako-sensei, where are-" Naruto began, but noticed his sensei was no longer with him.

"Where is he?" Ira asked, pulling out his bone katana. He got back to back with Naruto, who drew a kunai.

"I don't-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights came on so fast that Ira and Naruto almost had simultaneous heart attacks. In a semicircle in front of them were Meta and Tsunako, and some of Naruto's friends from Mist, the former seated on oppositely positioned chairs and drinking glasses of sake, the latter standing behind them.

More surprising than that, Sanjo Hoshigame stood front and center of the Meta and Tsunako, a cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Ira and Naruto!" the group said, happily. Naruto and Ira blushed.

'What is this all about?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Please, like we forgot about EITHER of your birthdays..." Tsunako said, laughing.

"Now blow out the candles, you guys. This cake his heavy..." Sanjo said, holding it up for them. It was decorated with white icing and had a chibi Naruto and Ira on it. They two grinned, and everyone cheered as they did so. Sanjo proceeded to set the cake onto the table behind her.

"Oh, and Gaki!" Meta shouted, just as Naruto was about to cut the cake for them. A Mist forehead protector knocked Naruto in the face.

"Happy birthday." Meta said, chuckling as he pretended to sip his sake. Naruto put it on proudly on his head.

Needless to say, there were presents involved. Lots of presents. More then any other birthday that Naruto could remember. He had received clothes, money, and ninja-gear from some of his friends, but his favorite was from his team.

From Ira: A bone kunai made at last minute, so "no matter where they were, part of his nii-chan was always with him."

From Konamo-sensei: A scroll of high level water jutsu, as well as some sweets, rice cakes, and dongo for him and Ira to share.

From Tsunako-sensei: A orange yakuta with a red fox on the back. A red swirl, the crest of the Uzamaki clan, was just above the heart. "Be sure to wear it tonight at the festival!" Tsunako had told him, grinning.

From Meta-sensei: Explosives upon explosives. It wasn't even funny how many fire-crackers, smoke bombs, and gag kunai he had received. "All home made" he had been promised.

That night was a night to remember for Naruto. The sky was clear, and beautiful, with thousands of dazzling stars, spread across the sky like glittering sand. There was a new moon, so not even the light from its glare could impede the star's brilliance.

Naruto spent the night running through the streets, in his new yakuta, with Ira, who followed in a similar white one given to him by Tsunako as well. The paper lanterns could be seen everywhere, casting pale glows on Mist. They adorned bridges, shops, streets, and homes, casting light on the water's running surface and the smiling, laughing faces of the people. It was like there were the millions of stars in heaven, and the billions of stars on earth. Naruto and Ira spent the night with other children, watching the fire works, playing with masks and lighting firecrackers in the streets. They watched a parade of men in a red dragon suit, throwing his head and mane left to right as it moved down the street.

But his favorite part was when he got what had to be his best present that night. He was watching a Noh play in the Mist central square. He sat with the other children, and watched as the white wolf Ameratsu joined forces with the Poncle, Issun to free Japan from the Bijuu. For hours he watched the play, up till the hero Susanoo defeat the eight-headed beast Orochi, bringing life back to the world once more.

"N-Naruto?" came a gentle voice as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back to see Sanjo behind him. She was wearing a light pink yakuta with sakura petals, and a red bow on her back.

"Yeah, Sanjo-chan?" Naruto asked, smiling. She blushed, and poked her fingers together.

"W-would you come here for a moment?" she asked. She moved away towards one of the streets away from the Noh play. Naruto got up, looking back to see Ira cheering with the other kids as Susanoo rescued his beloved Nami.

Naruto followed Sanjo through the streets to the central bridge, spanning across the central river. Here, there was only a few paper lanterns and things were a lot darker.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sanjo looked towards the waterfall, then at Naruto.

"I'm glad you decided to stay…" she admitted, shyly. She hid her blush behind the sleeve of her yakuta.

"Same here." Naruto said, smiling. He stood next to her, looking at the water fall. "I'm glad I could spend some time with you today…"

"R-really!" Sanjo said startled. Her heart started pounding.

"Yeah. Thanks for the party today. It meant a lot to me…" Naruto said. He gave her a foxy grin.

"I-I still have one more present for you…" Sanjo said, carefully. Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, her amethyst eyes seeming more jewel like then ever.

"Please, close your eyes Naruto-kun…" she whispered, softly. Closed them, still holding the railing. Gentle hands took hold of his cheeks, and turned his head towards their owner. A pair of lips touched his, and whether for a minute, or a year, or a lifetime, the festival and world were silenced. The only thing that existed was the here, the now, and _her_. Naruto tried to return the kiss, but the lips broke away, and the clattering of wooden sandals running made him open his eyes. He watched as Sanjo ran across the rest of the bridge and disappeared into the streets of Mist.

Naruto raised a hand to his lips, whether in shock, surprise, or awe, he wasn't sure. It was then that he noticed the red swirls on his hands and palms. He blinked away the tears that threatened to came, and looked up at the stars.

Tonight was such a beautiful night.

* * *

"Let me see him, damn it!" Konamo screamed, struggling in Meta's arms. The armor held her close, hugging her tightly.

"Konamo, calm down. Please calm down!" Meta begged. His eyes were an ash gray now

'No! I have to see him! I have to make sure he's okay!" Konamo said, crying. Meta stroked her hair, not letting go of her.

"We weren't expecting there to be a new moon tonight. The mark just keeps get stronger. He's fighting it, but you can't have your wedding tonight. I've done everything I can, but you need to let him rest…" Meta said, glancing at the door of the hospital where Tsuanko lay. A scream emenated from the room.

"Tsuanko is fighting his own demons right now… there's nothing I can do…"

* * *

*wears a mario outfit* Hey everybody! Lets review~ *inside joke that he knows only he will get unless anyone else goes to his school*

*takes off mustache* No seriously. Please read and review.

Thankyou!


	11. Chapter 11

Allright, I'm back with a new chapter. I should get another one done before my Easter Break is over. I hope everyoe enjoys your Easter if your Christian, and whatever holiday you celebrate if you aren't. Forgive me, I'm rather ignorant of the holidays of other cultures. *bows apologetically*

So here you go, one chapter, hot off the press. Please read and review!

By the way, the only thing I own in this fanfiction are my OCs, the Story, and the Plot. I OWN NOTHING ELSE! (psh, I wish I did though).

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bloody Storms and Death Shadows**

**AKA Back to Serious titles again. Don't worry this wont last long.**

* * *

"I'm telling you its the truth!" Naruto cried, waving his arms over dramatically. Ira bit onto the stick of dongo he had.

"And I'm telling you your over exaggerating. I don't care how powerful the Sanin are. Lord Kisame could easily kill that pervert." Ira said through his food. He swallowed, and threw the stick like a senbon into a balloon. "Thats five balloons..." he said, mechanically.

"Here's your prize..." the stall vendor said, giving Ira large teddy bear. Ira merely blinked and took the bear, before walking away.

"I think we got jipped..." Ira said, once they were far enough away. Naruto nodded.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"You remember Gato, am I correct?" Ira asked, as they walked through the crowds. The once bright boy was still mechanical sounding.

"How could I forget..." Naruto said through gritted teeth. He clenched his fist.

"He was apart of a much larger corporation. Also known as the Sendonei..." Ira said, hugging the bear close. "They're a group of thugs. Some of them are shinobi, some of them civilians. Either way, they're all very wealthy, influential, and powerful. Gato was one of their numbers. Drugs, weapons, prostitution, murders, assassinations... they are all professionals in these. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the wars nowadays are just games for them to make money..." Ira said. He looked up at the sky, and shivered.

"But that's not the half of it. They also run the Black Market. For... rare items..." Ira continued. They took a left at an alley, heading for the inn where Meta and Sanjo had booked rooms for the team. Tsunako said he couldn't go with them on this mission, and Konamo didn't give an excuse. So know it was just the younger members of Team Blue Moon and Meta.

"So like artifacts and stuff?" Naruto asked, opening the door. A foul stench hit his nose. The inn Meta had picked wasn't exactly the cleanliest of places. A 'perfect' place for picking up information, his sensei told him.

"Jutsu... Bloodlines... and children..." Ira said, quietly. He glanced warily at the men in the bar and sat down at the table Meta was at, hugging the bear. Meta was glancing about the pub, and getting quite a few glances back.

"So what have you learned?" Naruto whispered to him. Meta took a 'sip' of his drink, and drummed his fingers on the table.

"So far... very little..." Meta admitted, folding his fingers together. He rested his chin on this plateau, looking at the rest of the patrons of the inn. "There's allot of filth in this city. Although that can be said for any city really. Too many drug dealers and petty robberies for me to pick out whats what. Its not that the trail's gone cold, but rather its been covered by many, many more..." Meta sighed, rubbing what would be his temple if he had a head. "For the first time in my life, I'm stumped. There's no telling which police men are bribed, and which ones are. I can't very well torture the information out of anyone. Tsunako won't like that..." Meta said.

"So we have absolutely no leads, as well as no information. No hints, clues, or anything." Naruto asked, exasperated. Meta thought for a moment.

"Not quite. A member of the Sendonei is bound to be in this city... the problem is sniffing him out. Like I said... too many trails..." Meta said, leaning back against his chair.

"Well, what if we had someone play bait. Like, I could go looking to get high, or maybe.... what if we used that Black Market you were talking about Ira!" Naruto said, excitedly. Suddenly all heads in the inn turned towards there table, and the trio got washed over by a huge wave of killer intent. Meta paled, reaching for his bomb pouch.

"Remind me how you got to be a shinobi, kid?" he muttered. Naruto paled, and began to edge away from the table with Ira as the men began advancing on the table. Meta flipped it over on them, pulling out bombs and began shouting.

"You wanna start something pals? Cause the party just got started!" Meta shouted, punching one of the men in the face as Naruto and Ira crept upstairs.

"Why do you always blow our cover..." Ira asked, quietly. Naruto winced as he heard crashing, explosions, and shouting downstairs.

"I get carried away..." Naruto said, as he opened up the door to their room. Sanjo looked up from sharpening Hiuindo and smiled at the two. She was sitting on the blade with the weapon in her lap, rubbing a metal rod against its edge.

"Glad to see your okay. Did you find out anything useful?" Sanjo asked. Ira sat down on the bed next to her, hugging the bear close. He gave a gentle smile to Sanjo, and laid down on the bed, looking up at the cieling.

"We think one of the Sendonei might be in this town. Meta-sensei is still trying to figure out what our next plan is gonna be..." Naruto said. Sanjo winced as Meta's voice was carried upstairs.

"YEAH! WELL THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOM SAID!!!"

"I'm guessing that's all part of your plan, huh?" she asked, sweat dropping. Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh, scratching the side of his cheek.

"Hey, Sanjo... can I ask you and Ira something..." Naruto asked, glancing at both Ira's katana and Sanjo's blade.

"Sure, what is it nii-san?" Ira asked, sitting up. Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... its been about half a year... and... I was wondering... if either of you might know when I'd get my own sword..." Naruto asked, hopefully. "I mean, I'm training to be one of the Seven, so it stands to reason sensei would give me a sword."

Ira and Sanjo glanced at each other, and fidgeted around uneasily. Naruto gave a nervous grin.

"W-what? Its gonna be soon, right?" he asked. Ira sighed, putting the bear to the side.

"Nii-san... Meta-sensei isn't going to give you a sword..." Ira said at last. Naruto felt his heart sink. Meta had always told him that a swordsman's blade was his very soul, his perfect companion in life. Without one, he would never achieve his goal of becoming the Mizukage.

"B-but this isn't fair. I've trained!" Naruto choked out. His throat had tightened, and it felt like he had something hard in it. "I've gotten so much better! Does he still not trust me? I'm not going back to Leaf, he knows I'm not! He's-" Naruto cried out, but Sanjo gently took him by his hands and pressed her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened for a second, before closing them and returning the kiss.

"Ewwwwww! Gross!" Ira giggled, pressing a pillow over his eyes. After three months of his nii-san dating his best friend, he still wasn't used to the fact of them kissing at all.

"Naruto-kun, its not that Meta-sensei doesn't trust you." Sanjo said at last, pulling away from Naruto. "Its not his job to give you a sword..." Sanjo said. She twirled Hiuindo on her wrist, gripping the ring handle.

Ira was singing and humming on the bed gently to himself, his mind in another place.

"_Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stellarum est..."_

"I dived under the Mist waterfall for the ore to this blade... then my father helped me heat and forge it..." Sanjo said, holding the blade so it shone in the light. "Konamo-sensei said that the blade needs to be a mirror of ones self..."

"Tsunako-sensei said the same thing!" Ira said, coming out of his song as he unstrapped his katana, and held it sheathed in his hands. "I spent a week making this sword. If your sword is suppose to be your truest ally, then why not let the blade be yourself?" Ira said, smiling. He unsheathed it, revealing its bone blade. "Even if my chakra is low, and my kekei genkai fails me, this piece of me won't." Ira said.

"So, what your saying is, I have to make my own sword?" Naruto said, nervous. To him, it seemed like a daunting task.

**"Not always kit. I know for a fact that the moon users carries his father's sword. And that Tao uses one made by his ancestors. The sword just has to be a reflection of yourself." **Kyuubi said in the back of Naruto's mind. The fox had become more 'tame' when talking to his jailor, up to the point where they could have civil conversations. **"It'll come to you in time. The sword picks the wielder. Look at those two. They didn't pick their swords, no matter what they might think. Their swords chose them..."****  
**  
"Don't worry. It'll seem hard at first. But the reward is worth it." Sanjo said, wrapping her warms around Naruto's neck seductively. She batted her eyelashes, whispering in Naruto's ear.

"You know... I think I'd really like you with a sharp... BIG sword..."

In Naruto's head, Kyuubi was covering up a massive nosebleed. Naruto paled uneasily, unsure of where this was going.

"And that is why I expect you to get a zabanto, or something big. Like my brother's. " Sanjo said, smiling innocently. Naruto gave a sigh of relief. Sanjo stuck her tounge out playfully and punched him in the arm.

"Pervert." she teased, bouncing back over to the bed. Ira giggled at the two, re-strapping his katana.

"Nii-san is too silly sometimes." Ira said. Naruto poked him in the head, smiling gently.

"Careful, or I'll make it rain above your bed again." Naruto said, smirking. Ira was about to retort when Meta burst in, covered in table splinters, soot, and red wetness. He gave Naruto a savage look, and grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him against the wall.

"If I EVER have to get you out of shit like that again, YOU will get twice as much as I just gave them. Is that understood?" Meta growled. He wiped some blood off of his helmet. Naruto nodded terrified, and Meta let him drop. The armor slumped top the edge of the corner and sighed. He pulled out a rag from the inside of the corner and began to wipe off his armor.

"I've never seen Meta-sensei this tired before..." Sanjo whispered worriedly to Naruto. Ira kneeled next to the armor. He gave a gasp as he noticed how dark Meta's eyes were.

"Sensei! Did you use chakra!?!" Ira asked, terrified. Meta nodded.

"Was the only thing I could do after I ran out of bombs." the armor said. "Naruto, Ira, Sanjo. the Sendonei are definitely in this city. I manage to get the location of the Black Market out of those assholes." he said. He let the bloody rag drop, and reached for another one in his armor.

"So whats the plan, then sensei?" Naruto asked, kneeling down next t ohim. Meta paused, his eyes glancing at each of them in return.

"Sendonei are interested in anything they can get their hands on. But their underground businesses... they're worse then Orochimaru. They desire Jutsu, Bloodlines, and children... as slaves, soldiers, and prostitutes..." Meta said. Naruto felt his blood begin to boil.

"They're all trash who need to die..." Naruto said, gritting his teeth. He clenched his fist until his nails cut into his palm. Meta nodded.

"Thats what we're here for..." Meta said. He threw the rag to the side again. "So here's what we do... and Naruto... I want you to use that one jutsu of yours..."

* * *

Zetsu was genuinely confused.

For starters, the jinchuriki constantly claimed that it wasn't a jinchuriki.

But to make it even all the more confusing, he came _willingly_.

"For the last time, I'm telling you, you're making a HUGE mistake here…" Tsunako said, as he was shoved into a large room.

Zetsu merely faded into the floor. After a long, long trip of this man singing, talking about tea, talking gardening, and whether sesame oil or the juice of a moonpeach was better for polishing folded steel, Zetsu needed a long break. And fertilizer.

Tsunako looked around the shadowed room. This was gonna be tedious. He knew very well from reports how this procedure went. Three days long. And then once the demon was ripped out, the container died.

Except there was no demon to rip out, so he couldn't die.\

"Look! Seriously!" he shouted out to the darkness, "I'm not the container of the five-tails! Okay, yes I'm a Lunaros who can activate the second level of my Lunakorgetsu. But that's only cause I did something really _really_ _**really**_ bad to myself." Tsunako said. He scratched his cheek with a finger.

"And yes, my summons are wolves. I like the moon, and I know several beast-man jutsus. But that's only cause I'm related to the Inuzaka clan." He said.

"We know all this." Said a voice from the darkness. Tsunako sighed.

"Alright Kisame, come on out." He said, dryly. The shark man fell from the ceiling, landing on his feet.

"I tried telling Leader-sama, but he wouldn't listen. Guess they'll just have to learn the hard way." Kisame said, grinning.

"Are all the members listening to us in the dark?" Tsunako asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Kisame asked.

"Just wanted to say something." Tsunako said, shrugging his shoulders before clapping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU BLACK AND RED PAJAMA WEARING FREAKS? YOU HEAR ME! YOU ALL PAINT YOUR FINGERNAILS PURPLE! ARE YOU ALL FREAKING GAY?! AND THEN YOU WEAR STRAW HATS TO HIDE YOUR IDENTITY?? WHAT THE HELL MAN? THOSE CLOAKS JUST ANNOUNCE EVERYONE '_OH HEY, ITS AKATSUKI, DOI_!' Tsunako shouted. He then began the personal insults.

"Diedara, how you EVER fell into a group of losers like these is unbelievable! I mean, I know sharky here was stupid enough, but I thought you were cool, man! Where's your balls?"

"Itachi…. Meh. I can't say anything. Sorry about the fight earlier. Still think you're cool. My team kicked your brothers ass by the way! Just to make up for earlier."

"Zetsu, you have no taste in gardening whatsoever for being a plant! You're just a weed. A WEED you hear me?"

"Kakuzu, you're a frigging idiot for taking the one bounty. You are NEVER gonna catch him, because I already did. So there!"

"Hidan, your God does not exist. There is no Jashin. You're just gonna die and fade away! There is no Jashin Heaven!"

"Sasori, I respect your work. Can't agree with your taste in turning yourself into a puppet, but I respect it."

And finally YOU!" Tsunako said, pointing at Kisame. "You're so freaking ugly, the doctor slapped your mom when you were bor-" he managed to say, before someone clubbed him in the back of his head.

* * *

Two men stumbled about in the open street, a stench of alcohol clinging to their every movement and breath. The first stumbled over his own feet and landing, face down, on the front porch of someone's house. The second, slightly more sober, walked over to him and smiled, helping him up.

"Where *hic* do you *hic* think we are *hic*?" The first asked the older ninja.

"I dunno... but its *hic* pretty late at night, doncha think?" asked other one said.

"Ish not night... ish day.. yooouuu idit..."

"Can't you *hic* sheeee? Thatsa moon up ther..." the second said, leaning on his friend. They both turned at the sound of a trash can falling over. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was laying in the street, having run into the trash can. Her rag-like dress were barely covering her legs and thighs, and almost slipping off her shoulders. Her hair wasn't well washed and smudges of dirt were on her cheeks.

The two men grinned lecherously.

"Well wouldncha know... we found a little mouse..."

"Here mousy mousy..." they said, going over to her. The girl gave a whimper fo fright, and tried to run away but the first drunk grabbed her wrist, holding her tightly.

"We just wanna play..." the man said, running his hand over her arm.

"Please let me go!" the girl cried, struggling.

"What'd you think? Think she'd fetch a good price?" the man said to his partner.

"I think *hic* we should damage the goods first..." the other said, beginning to unbuckle his pants.

He never got past the zipper before his head was smashed in like an egg. The other turned, pulling out a knife, but strong hands knocked it out, and pinned him againt the wall by his throat. A empty samurai helmet with ghostly eyes stared into his face.

"Trust me, there's plenty of room for you in hell..." Meta said, his grip on the man's neck tightening. " I want information, and I want it NOW." the armor growled. He glanced at the girl.

"Nice job Naruto... uh Naruto... hellooooo?" Meta said. The girl was staring terrified at him. "Nice jutsu. I know we can both do the Sexy No Jutsu, but I didn't realise you could make yourself younger. That was a nice touch..." Meta said, as the man gurgled for breath. Meta slammed him against the wall for good measure.

"Uh Meta-sensei? Who are you talking too?" Naruto asked, stepping into the alley with Ira and Sanjo. Meta did a double take.

"But you... and her... and... WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Meta said. He looked at the girl whimpering in fright in the corner of the alley. If Naruto was right there, then...

"You ACTUALLY tried to rape, then sell a little girl... you scum bag... just remember, hell is full of demons. My friends will make you comfy!" Meta said disgusted to the man. He crushed the man's windpipe, then snaped his neck, letting the body drop to the floor.

"Meta-sensei! You just killed our source of info!" Naruto shouted. Meta turned to him.

"There's plenty of trash in this city... we'll find another..." he sad, icily. He turned to Ira, who was trying to coax the little girl out. She seemed terrified of them.

"Hey, its okay... comeon out... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Ira said, crouching down to her. He gently offered his hand and gave a gentle smile. "You're safe now..."

The girl gave a whimper and gently took his hand. Ira carefully pulled her upright.

"My name is Ira. What's yours?" Ira asked.

"K-Kahen..." the girl whispered. She hid behind Ira when Meta looked at her.

"Its okay. Sensei isn't going to hurt you. He only hurts bad people." Ira told her. They were just about the same age, though Kahen was a few inches shorter then him.

"Okay this is scary." Meta said, shaking his head. "She looks like a carbon copy of you... and I've only seen two people like you so far, Naruto. Blonde hair and blue eyes aren't exactly natural traits in this land..."

"I-I w-was just getting something f-from the s-store for Granny..." Kahen explained to Ira.

"Maybe your Granny would like you know that you're safe." Naruto said, smiling at Kahen. She blinked at him, and remained silent.

"Kahen, can you take us to your Granny?" Sango asked, gently. No response.

"You guys, back off just a little, kay?" Meta said, putting his hands on their shoulders and pulling them back a bit. "She's in a bit of shock. Right now, I think she can hear only Ira..."

"Kahen, I'd like to meet your Granny. She might be able to help us. Can you take us to her?" Ira asked. Kahen nodded shyly, and tugged on Ira's hand to pull him along.

It was about an hour later when our heroes (And Meta) arrived at Kahen's apartment. The house was a simple two room building that was set into a complex. The inside had a simple layout. In the first room was a kitchen and an empty family room. The second room held all the beds. A small flight of stairs led upstairs to another bedroom.

Kahen's granny was overjoyed to see that Kahen was okay, especially once the Team told her of what almost happened.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." said Kahen's granny, as she hugged her. She was a woman with many wrinkles and long gray hair. Her hair covered her forehead, almost as if it was done intentionally. Kahen hugged her granny's waist. She stared at Meta.

"I must thank-you for all you have done. Unfortunately, I have have very little to give. Times have been hard for everyone." Kahen's granny said. Meta shook his head.

"Consider it a favor, Takumi-sama... from me and my students..." Meta said. The old woman stared at him, as if she was shocked to see him there, but smiled.

"Meta... its been a long time... how have you been?" she softly, smiling gently.

"Ahh, you know... busy..." Meta said, 'grinning'. He leaned forward and whispered something in Tamaki's ear. "Oh, and these are my new students." he said. Naruto gave a little wave.

"Heya baa-chan!" he said, before Meta hit him over the head.

"Show some respect!" the armor said.

"Yes sensei." Naruto said.

'As I've said, no thanks is needed..." Meta said, smiling. He sweat dropped and Ira, Naruto's and Sanjo's stomach growled.

"Uh huh. And I suppose I couldn't offer you all a meal?" Takumi said, smiling gently.

"Yes please!" Team Blue Moon said, happily. Meta sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I really shouldn't... ah why not? I can't eat your cooking, so I'll at least live..." Meta mumbled. He gave a shout as Takumi hit his head with a wrench.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

* * *

"That woman should be charged with infanticide..." Naruto groaned. His stomach was doing loop de loops and 360s. He moaned, his face practically green from being sick.

"You're the one who ate twelve bowls of her ramen..." Sanjo said. She was dabbing at Ira's forehead with a wet cloth. The boy was running a high fever.

"Sanjo-chan, I feel hot..." Ira whispered. He had eaten only six bowl, but he didn't have the benefit of a certain fox to keep the toxins low.

"I know Ira, I know. You just gotta sweat it out..." Sanjo said, wringing the cloth out. She sighed. "If it tasted so bad, why didn't you guys stop eating?"

"But it was ramen... ramen is... _urp_.... suppose to taste good..." Naruto said, leaning against the wall.

"That's what we like to call _failed _logic..." Sango said. She looked out the window at the city, the endless noise and lights. Ira moaned, and turned over on the bed.

"I'm gonna go down stairs and get us some medicine, kay?" Naruto asked Sanjo. "Keep an eye on Ira for me..." he asked her, heading for the turn. He groaned as his stomach did another turn.

"Are you sure?" Sanjo asked. Naruto nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah... I'll be right back up... kay?" he asked, heading down the stairs. Takami kept all of her medicinal stuff in the bathroom on the first floor. Opening the cabinet, he took out a bottle of pills with a sigh. Painkillers would have to work for Ira. Medicine was medicine, right? Right?

"Awwww yeah... right there.... that's the spot..." came Meta's voice, in sheer pleasure. Naruto almost dropped the bottle right then and there. What in the world was his sensei doing? He crept along the staircase, inching along it and poking his head out around the corner.

There was candles lit all around the room and Tamaki and Meta were in the middle of it. Meta was lying down on his stomach in the middle, and Tamaki was running a buffer over his back.

"I swear, he doesn't clean you enough..." the woman growled under her breath. Meta was in sheer heaven. This was like a massage, a shower, and a bubble hot bath all rolled into one for him.

"He has more important things to do. So I try to oil myself when I can..." Meta admitted. He turned his head to look at Tamaki. "I mean, between the duties of the Seven, and his fiancé, and then his plans for-"

"Don't make excuses for him." Tamaki shot at him. She buffered his head, forcing his face against the carpet. "He has enough time to order you around, doesn't he?" she growled.

"Mmmpfgh Ummph Mmfu!" Meta said from the carpet. Tamaki turned off the buffer.

"Eh, what was that?" she asked, rapping on his helmet.

"I said, most of it is my fault, really. I'm holding him back." Meta said. Tamaki stared at him for one moment, before whacking across the head.

"Get a grip on yourself, Lunaros. If anyone is holding that idiot tea drinker back, its himself." Tamaki said. "Now dismantle yourself so I can clean your armor..."

Meta nodded, taking off his helmet and placing it on the ground next to him. He unclasped a series of mechanical locks which held his legs to his torso, and then did the same to his other arm.

"When was the last time you were out of that armor?" Tamaki asked, going over to a desk and lighting a set of candles. She filled a brazier with incense, and helped Meta take off his other arm. The torso sat on the floor, as she lined up the pieces.

"Alright, the seal's in place. Your safe to go..." she told him. Naruto's eyes grew wide, and he almost lost his footing. The incense in the brazier burst into white flame.

"You didn't seem like the kind to take on students... what made you take on the blonde?" Tamaki asked. She took out a small vial of polish and dabbed it onto a rag, before rubbing it onto the armor. Naruto was surprised that Meta's voice did not come from the armor, but from the flame.

"Tsunako told me... he told me... he told me if I trained him... kept him busy... then he'd find a body for me..." the voice said, quietly. Tamaki snorted.

"And you believed him. Typical..." she said. "Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying..."

"I know he was... but what choice did I have?" the flame asked. It flickered. "The kid was just standing there in the rain..." he said. Tamaki stared at the flame.

"You've matured..." she said after a bit. This seemed to cheer the flame up.

"Yeah, but don't tell Master. I don't let on." it said, happily. "I think I felt Pride the other day..." it said. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know. What for?" she asked.

"The kid. I was teaching him the Water Dragon Jutsu. Took him three, no, two tries before he had it down pat. I just had to show him the hand signs!" Meta said, excitedly. Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself. Despite his sensei's harshness, Meta was actually proud of him...

"Why haven't you taught him Alchemy yet?"

Alchemy? What was Alchemy? Naruto tried to lean his head out more to listen in deeper.

"I haven't done it for over six years. You know its too hard for me. The Old Man would've been the only real teacher for him..." Meta said, grudgingly. There was a deathly chill as Tamaki opened up the inside of his armor.

"What... are these...?" Tamaki asked, with murderous intent in her voice. Naruto leaned his head out further to see. Meta's flame seemed genuinely nervous now.

The inside of Meta's armor was covered in paper-bombs. Hundreds, if not thousands.

"Errr.... a 'last resort'...." Meta said. The flame ducked a wrench thrown at it.

"Your a frigging idiot, you know that?" Tamaki said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Meta said, furiously. "I am a piece of art! Art is suppose to be a bang! The most beautiful kind is fireworks! If I'm a piece of art, and I'm cornered, with now way out, then I want my last moment to be a beautiful explosion that finishes my foe off too!" Meta said.

"So what? This is a piece of suicidal art?" Tamaki asked. Meta was silent. "Your just as bad a Dei-kun..." Tamaki muttered.

"His explosions were just so... boring..."

"He used sculptures..." Tamaki said pointedly.

"Yeah, but they had no color. It was the same old booming explosions over and over and over!" Meta said. The flame sighed. "I miss him..."

"It can't be helped..." Tamaki said. She carefully put down the armor. "Good night young one..." she said. She leaned forward, and kissed the flame. It did not seem to be a usual flame, for it didn't burn her.

"Hey, I'm a a bit too old for that!" Meta protested, and he turned a light shade of pink. "Good night, Winry-sensei..."

By the time Tamaki had turned around, Naruto was had gone back upstairs.

* * *

Naruto had a very strange dream that night. He was standing on a battlefield, bloodied and held a strange sword in his hands. It was a giant fang, with thick hilt and red fur covering the handgrip, so the hilt was hidden. Soldiers had him hemmed on all sides, spears bristling. Bodies lay around him. The air was thick with sounds of the dying, and the metallic scent of blood.

"**You think you're the only person whose ever had to wield a sword that's had it rough, don't you?" **Kyuubi growled in the back of his mind. **"You're a pathetic weakling, who thinks real power is your little windy bloodline. You're complete trash and-"**

"Och, away wit you, daemon." said a voice in a thick Scottish accent. The first row of spearmen were impaled by numerous bayonets. Naruto found a tall priest with blond hair, wearing a white trench coat, clutching numerous bayonets between his fingers. He beheaded a solider with one, only to cut another in hand.

"Yer great impudent windbag. Shut yer pip, devil, before mah holy blades kiss yeh'." the priest said. Several soldiers tried to stab him from behind, but a blond lady in a purple suit, wielding a large saber ran them through before they got close. A roman numeral one was tattooed onto her forehead.

"Such fools to think they could take us on all at once." she said, before completely decimating a group of them. She dodged and weaved their spears, cutting through them like she was dancing.

"They're defense is coming up way to short..." said a man wearing a green and white striped outfit, wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He took had wooden sandals, and carried a thin katana. He seemed to enjoy cutting apart the soldiers. First he'd cut off a man's hands, then arms, and then his head in rapid succession.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS PHONE BOOKS TO DRIVE!" a angry voice cried out. Naruto found himself in front of a blond kid wearing a red cloak.

"WAS IT YOU?!" the kid shouted.

"N-no!" Naruto replied.

"It was him, wasn't it!" he said, pointing at one of the soldiers. He clapped his right forearm, which glowed blue, before a metallic blade appeared. The boy took the solider in the gut, before leaping off.

"What on earth is going on?" Naruto asked himself, weakly, and incredibly confused.

"I might be able to fill that in for you.." said a voice behind Naruto. A teenage about his age stood there, wearing a green tunic and pointed hat. His blue eye smiled, and Naruto couldn't help but notice his pointed ears. A magnificent sword hung on his back.

"And you are you?" Naruto asked. The boy smiled and bowed.

"I go by many names and many titles." he said, drawing his sword. He thrust t backward into a solider, but still kept his eyes on Naruto. "But you may call me Link..." the boy said. "We haven't much time. You'll be waking up soon. But listen, we're hear to help train you, as a courtesy of Kyuubi." Link said. He clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"But who are you?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"The best fighters wit' swords who ev'r lived!" shouted the priest. He decapitated another solider. "AMEN!"

Link sweat dropped.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of a zealot." he said, scratching his cheek. "Long story short, Kyuubi called in a few favors. We're each decent with a blade, and since we're technically dead, we have nothing better to do..." Link admitted, sticking his tongue out. "Never thought I'd wind up as a ghost, but here I am."

"Kyuubi, whats going on?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**That moon-user doesn't nearly train you as much as you should be. If you are to be my container, and the vessel for my soul, then you are to achieve power. So, I called in a few favors. Each of these fighters are masters at what they do. And they're blond. Blondes seem to be good swordfighters for some reason." Kyuubi said.**

**"The priest is father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin of the late Iscariot Organization. A master Exorcist, blade thrower, and bayonet fighter.**

**The woman is Sephiria Arks, also known as Number 1 and head of the Chronos Numbers. She knows all thirty-six moves of her style, the ultimate being "Apocalypse".**

**The guy with the bucket hat is Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the 12th Division of Soul Reapers, and wielder of Benihime, the Red Princess.**

**The short bratty kid in red is Edward Elric. A master Alchemist. I thought you'd be interested in him after your most recent eavesdropping...**

**And finally, this guy. Link. Hero of Time, Hero of Light, Chosen by the Master of Sword, Hero of Wind, Wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Hero of-"**

"Alright, alright, we get it." Link said blushing, evidently embarassed. "Christ, I said I had a lot of titles. I'm just the guy with the Master sword, okay? Dont need to go on..."

**"And he's modest too..." Kyuubi said, with a snort.**

"So I'm going to learn from each of them?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"When you're asleep." Link said.

"But I need that time for sleeping." Naruto protested.

"Dream world, remember?" Link said.

"**You know that sewer you like conjuring up every time you visit me? Same idea. But here, I control everything. Which means..."**

There was a hellish roar as the ground in front of them cracked open, revealing a chasm of lava, where screams emanated from. A man Naruto had seen only from memories, and not his own, rose out of the pit. He wore a red kimono, and long blood red hair with slitted crimson eyes. He had deep whisker marks on his face, and a hellish aura around him.

"**Hello kit..."** Kyuubi said, flexing a claw like hand. He thrust it into a soldier's chest, ripping out the heart. "**That's my sword your holding... better not drop it..." **Kyuubi growled, sinking his teeth into the still beating heart. Blood ran down his fingers.

**"I'd say its time to get training, wouldn't you?"** Kyuubi asked, before laughing madly as the soldiers the blonde swordsmen had killed literally rose from the dead. **"Get stabbing…"**

* * *

Meta sat happily at the breakfast table with Tamaki, Ira and Sanjo. Kahen was sitting on Uncle Meta's lap, eating the breakfast that her Granny had prepared for them.

"So how'd you guys sleep?" Meta asked, pleasantly. He felt refreshed and ready to kick ass. The two were staring glumly at Tamaki's cooking, remembering very well what dinner put them through last night.

"We slept okay…" Ira lied. His fever had come down, though he still had a headache.

"Any of you seen Naruto?" Tamaki asked, sitting down to the table herself. She took a bite, and mentally flinched. She had burned the eggshells again. Dammit.

"Naruto is still asleep. He was tossing and turning all night long, and-" Sanjo began, but paused as they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey everybody…" Naruto said. He was cut up, beat up, and bloodied. Actually, that was an understatement. He was _covered _in blood. His hair was crimson from the red liquid dripping off of it.

But what surprised them all more then anything was the sword he carried on his back. It looked like he carried a large fang, about the same height as he was. The hilt was hidden by a tuft of red fur, and the blade was polished and rounded. The point was unbelievably sharp.

"Wow!" Sanjo said, excitedly with hearts in her eyes. She had never seen Naruto so sexy before! "Now that is what I'm talking about!" she said, glomping the blonde.

"Nii-san, where'd you get that blade!" Ira asked, in awe. Naruto shook his head.

"You'd never believe me if I told you…" Naruto said. Meta was silently, and merely stared at Naruto's sword.

"You realize that blade has only one purpose, right? To kill. But with those rounded edges, the only kind of move you can make is a stabbing one." He said.

"Yeah, but can you imagine Naruto-kun running someone through with this!" Sanjo said excitedly.

"I think I'll manage sensei." Naruto said. Meta 'smirked'.

"So whats its name?" the armor asked. Naruto reached back and grabbed the hilt, answering without hesitation.

"Kushina… _The Blood Storm."_

* * *

Alright, glad thats over with. I hoped you folks enjoyed it. By the way, I'm looking for Jutsu ideas for Naruto to use with his bloodline, and possible his new sword. If you have any, dont be afraid to post them! ^^

Let it be known, that I do not own theseries of Blonde Swordsmen who appeared in this fanfic. They are own by there respective groups and parties. **I do not own them!** But seriously, a good few number of the most awesome swordsmen do seem to be blonde.

Please Review! Reviews make me happy!


	12. Chapter 12

hey, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've had so much stuff going on... ((both parents getting a biopsy, motehr having heart attack, triple cancer scare, ect.) I havent had the chance to write. but your favorite Sound-nin is back, with 70% more action.

*hears whispers*

Wha?! No, tell my lawyers they can't do that! People KNOW I don't own those characters...

*more whispers* Fine, Ill handle it myself...

I any event, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments and support are really appreciated. And again! If you wanna see anything happen in the plot, I'm game. *nods* Just let me know.

Oh, and about all your questions about Alchemy... well you'll see.....

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter... what number?**

**The Life and Death of Tsunako and Meta Lunaros!**

* * *

"So look, do you get it know? I'm its descendant, not its conatiner..." Tsunako said, slipping his robes back on. "No seal, no chakra, just bloodline." he said. Akatsuki had literally done everything possible to make sure he wasn't the Houkou, short of killing him.

The Leader sat back on his thrown, his fingers folded against each other as he frowned slightly. This swordsman posed a problem. Not only was he an old friend of Kisame, but Diedara seemed to be pleasant around him, Tobi was somehow more sunny then ever, and Itachi and him had come to a mutual understanding (they now played Go with each other constantly and drank tea, talking about certain 'headaches' in their lives). The only ones to retain any animosity was Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Saori seemed only slightly annoyed, because Tsunako constantly bugged him for tips on making a certain armor stronger.

But, the swordsman knew of the bases location. Which, in itself, was enough for The Leader to kill anyone. But if he did, they might never find the Houkou. Which would again be a massive problem.

"Look, I'm sure your busy. Trying to take over the world and such. I respect being a villian, I really do. It has perks. Just not my cup of tea, you know?" Tsunako said, folding his hands into his robes.

"You won't leave this palce alive..." The Leader said, propping his head up on his hand.

'Everybody dies someday. The difference is, how many of your men do you want me to kill before you do finally kill me?" Tsunako asked with a smirk.

"Your overconfidence only shows how follish you are to resist us." The Leader said.

''Go into battle ready to die, and you will live. Go in afraid of dying, and it shall be so." Tsunako whispered, shaking his head.

"Leader-sama... I would like to make a wager..." Kakuzu said, appearing from the shadows.

"What is it, Kazukazu?" The Leader said with a sigh.

"Let the Lunaros fight me... if he wins, he may leave... if he loses, his heart his mine...." Kakuzu said, licking his lips.

"That sounds fine by me..." Tsunako said, getting into a stance and reaching for his sword.

"Very well. I could enjoy a good show." The Leader said, with an amused chuckle. This would be interesting. He had no idea of the outcome. "On one condition. If Lunaros-san does win, he must leave something here behind that will be returned to him in three months."

"Sounds fine by me, as long as I get it back. Why three months?" Tsunako asked, taking his eyes off of Kakuzu for a second. He lept back, barely dodging Kakuzu's tendrils as the bounty hunter attacked with full force.

"Why, the Chunin-exams of course. The Leaf village will feel both our Pain, Lunaros-san. I can assure you..."

------------------------------------------------

"**Wrath of the Four Winds! Shikaze Dakegi!"** Naruto shouted, rushing towards his oppent with full speed. "**Hokubu**!" Naruto shouted, thrusting his palms foward and catching his opponent in the chest. The air pressure from Naruto's hands forced his opponent back, sending him hurtling towards the wall. Naruto flickered and appeared behind his opponent. **"Minami" **Naruto swung his arms around and caught his opponent in the side, the air forcing his foe in a new direction. "**Azuma" **Naruto thrusted his palm out, cushoning his opponent with a gust of wind before moving foward and thrusting his hand through his opponents chest. "**Nishi Kamikaze!" **The force of the air from Naruto's hands caused his opponent to shoot off of his hands like a rock, crashing into the opposite wall. A clatter of bone shards rained down on him, as well as Meta who held a stop watch in his hands.

"Eight seconds..." Meta said, looking at the watch as Naruto finished pulverizing the hell out of one of Ira's bone clones. "Its... effective to say the least. But the amount of time it took you to pull that off is what worries me. First three strikes seemed to be used for getting your opponent into posistion, then finishing them off with the fourth." Meta said, glancing at the scrolls on a table to confirm his observation. "Lets say hypothetically it was a clone. Thats eight seconds wasted on an attack. Time used for your oppoent to prepare a counter while your working on the clone." he said.

"But he absolutely blew it apart! I wouldn't last a chance against nii-san!" Ira protested and Naruto dusted himself off.

"No, I have to disagree. Take away Naruto's fox, and things swing in your favor." Meta said, jotting something down on the scroll. "Now, as for that Uchiha's Curse Seal. I think its safe to say you can take him on without the Kyuubi helping now..." Meta said, putting down the brush.

"What about the **Raikouken**?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Will it be enough against Sasuke's **Chidori**?"

Meta scoffed.

"His _Hundred Birds_ has a snowballs chance in hell. Those puny sparks he's able to make is nothing compared to the _Thunder Sword_. Trust me, I saw your mother use it." Meta said, rolling up the scroll. "But thats an entirely different league of its own. Your nowhere near ready for the A class jutsu's of your clan. You can barely handle a C level one."

"But what about-" Naruto protested, before Sanjo grabbed him by his collar.

"Just shut the hell up! All of you! Kami-damn it, I can't take it anymore!" Sanjo shouted, as she punched Naruto in the face. He was thrown against the wall, his eye now reminiscent to a plum. "Its 'getting stronger this' and and 'we need to keep on training'. We have been cooped up in this building for the past week!" she shouted at Meta. The sharkgirl practically forced Meta against the wall. "We completed the damn mission! We found out who one of the Sendonei members are, where their stupid Back Market is, and a Hunter-nin is on its way to take care of the situation. Can we please go home!"

Meta paled considerably and put his hands up in defense.

'Woah, woah! Sanjo, I would love to go home as much as you..." Meta said, looking shiftily for some sort of exit. "But uh... we uh... Tamaki would miss us all SO much if we left..." Meta said.

"Get the hell out of my house, you free-loader!" the woman called from in the kitchen. Meta sweat dropped.

Ira cocked his head to the side, looking at Meta confused.

"Sanjo-chan is right, Meta-sensei. Why are we still here?" Ira asked. Meta sighed.

"Okay, I've been caught. The truth is-"

"The truth is Tsunako has been captured by the Akatsuki." Konamo said, stepping out ofthe shadows. Meta gawked at her.

"How did you get in here! There's only one door! And I sealed it!" he shouted, glaring at her. She backhanded his helmet off, where it landed in the corner.

"What! How could the Akatsuki have gotten to him? WHY would they even want him?" Naruto asked, panicking.

"I don't know. And I don't like it. However, the mere fact that you are all still here means that Meta got the Mizukage's orders..." Konamo said, emotionlessly.

"Hell yeah I did. He said to wait here, stay low, and await further orders." Meta said, as he pulled himself back together.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about this!" Ira gasped, his face paling. "Tsunako-sensei needs our help!" he ran to the door, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Woah, woah! We can't just go charging in!" Naruto said, still numb though. He couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible that Akatsuki could have gotten anywhere near Tsunako. He was way to strong!

"I didn't tell you for this exact reason." Meta said, rubbing what would have been his forhead.  
"The three of you come from prodigous clans. Can you imagine if Sasori or Kakuzu got ahole of your bodies? Naruto is an obvious reason. Do I even have to explain what would happen if Akatsuki got him?"

"That's still no reason to have not told us!" Sanjo shouted.

"Little girl, be quiet." Konamo hissed, her eyes cold. Sanjo looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"We're leaving. Mist sent me to retrieve all of you. Lets go..." Sanjo said to Meta, as she turned to walk out of the room.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Ira murmered, his eyes wide as disks. Meta sighed, and rolled up the scrolls on the table.

"The big guy is okay. Tsunako's been in tight situations before. He'll pull out of this one." Meta said, sticking the scrolls in the pouches at his side.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. Meta shrugged.

"I just do. I'll explain another time, alright? But we have to get going. NOW." Meta urged. The trio nodded weakly, and Meta herded them into the main room.

"Meta-hakufu, you're not leaving, are you?" Kahen asked, from the table. The little girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey-hey, I'll be back." Meta said, giving Kahen a thumbs up. "Tell you what, howabout your granny and you come visit us some time in Mist?"

"Yeah, we'd love to have you guys!" Naruto said, grinning. Tamuki threw a wrench at his head, which connected with a loud thonk.

"So what? You could eat us out of house and home again, kid?" the old woman growled. Meta chuckled and gave her a two-fingered salute.

"I'll see you around sensei." Meta said, with a cocky eye grin. Tamuki huffed in response.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't screw up that armor again. I'm not cleaning it again for you." the old woman said, turning back to the soup she was making. "Now get out of here you big oaf."

Meanwhile, Ira and Kahen were having their own private conversation.

"Thank-you.... for helping me..." Kahen whispered, with her hands clasped behind her back.

"It was all Meta-sensei's doing. I hope I get to see you again though." Ira said, with a small innocent smile. Kahen gave a little giggle.

"I have something for you." Ira said, fumbling around in his pack. He pulled out a small, straight whistle made of bone on a string. Ira put it around her neck. Kahen picked it up in her hand, blowing into it. There was no sound.

"Its broken..." she whispered, sadly. Ira only grinned brighter.

"No its not. I can hear it, Kahen-chan." he said, rubbing his ear as though she blew it to loud. "Its just really really high. Thats why you can't hear it. But Tsunako-sensei trained me like his summons to hear lots of different frequencies." Ira clasped her hand. "If your ever in trouble, just blow on it and I'll be there in a second."

"Really, Ira..." Kahen asked, with a blush. Ira could only give an innocent smile.

"I promise. Trust me." he said.

Kahen looked uncertain, then gave Ira a quick pecking kiss on the cheek.

"Will you look at that. Ira-kun seems to have an admirer." Sanjo teased.

"Woot! Go nii-chan!" Naruto shouted, before he was clobbered over the head by Meta. "HEY THAT HURT!"

Kahen ran upstairs embarassed, clutching the whistle to her chest. Ira blushed heavily, throwing his pack over his shoulder.

"Let's just go....

-----------------------------------

Tsunako panted, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Blood pratically poured down his right side as he clutched where his arm used to be. Tsunako staggered down the road, sucking in fresh air greedly. His blue and white kimono and hakama was soaked in blood. Some of it his, and some of it a dead Akatsuki member's.

He leaned against the tree, fighting against passing out from shere agony. Shouldn't he be in freaking shock right now or something? Was he suppose to feel this much pain? Tsunako could honestly admit this was the second most painful experience he had ever gone through. He was just glad they left him his sleeve. It gave him something to stem the bleeding with. His arm had been cut cleanly off at the shoulder. Hell, they didn't even hit the bone. It was such a perfect cut, it scared him.

It didn't, however, scare him as much as what they promised.

They promised to return his arm. They promised to fix him.

All of him.

-----------------------------------

"Admit it, you like her!" Naruto taunted, as they jumped through the trees.

"N-No I don't!" Ira retorted, blushing. Why did his nii-san have make such a big deal about this? Naruto grinned ruffled Ira's hair.

"She's a cutie alright." he told the Kaguya. Sanjo sighed, shaking her head.

"Naruto-kun, enough. I think the jokes can wait for later. I'm still worried about Tsunako-sensei. This doesn't seem right." Sanjo whispered. She frowned, landing on the forest floor. "This entire thing feels wrong."

"Meta-sensei, are we there yet?" Naruto asked, to the armor up ahead. Meta was leading the group, with Konamo following closly behind.

"We still have a good few hours ahead of us until we reach Mist. We gotta keep pushing ourselves though..." Meta said. "If the Akatsuki or Sendonei catch us, I don't know what we'll do."

"But what about Tsunako-sensei! We just can't leave him!" Naruto shouted.

"Tsunako will be fine. Besides, he has Kisame to look after him. Right Konamo?" Meta asked. The swordswoman nodded.

"Yeah, Kisame will make sure Lunaros gets out there all right. They're both good fighters..." she said. Meta nodded brightly.

"I thought so..." he 'smiled'. He suddenly whipped out a kunai and stabbed Konamo in the neck. Konamo's eyes grew wide, before suddenly poofing into a log.

"Wha-?" the rest of the team asked, in shock.

"All of you! Form up against each other!" Meta shouted.

"I knew something was wrong!" Sanjo cursed, as she drew Hiuindo. She held it by the handle upsidedown so the edge of the blade was against her outer forearm, with the blade pointing outwards. Ira and Naruto got back to back with her, drawing their blades. A laughter emmenated from the trees.

"What gave it away, metal one?" said an eerily nasily voice. Meta drew a kunai.

"For starters, its when you called Sanjo 'little girl'. Konamo fauns over her apprentice like a mother. And then just now, when you said Kisame's name." Meta said, spinning a kunai with a bomb-tag around on his finger. "The real Konamo would never say his name after he broke her heart like he did, let alone say he was a good fighter." He threw the bomb tag kunai in the general direction of the voice, a large explosion blasting away a tree. He swore, realising his missed, and brought out two more.

Suddenly Meta's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted, tackling his students to the ground. Naruto was practicallyy suffocated by the heavy metal waying him down, and almost crushed to death by being pressed up against Ira and Sanjo. As soon as Naruto's back was slammed against the eart though, he saw a fiery explosion rock right above his head, practically singing his eyebrows.

"Oh very nice... you anticipated that attack metal one... I can tell in particular that you'll be.... delisciousssss..." the voice said. A figure walked out of the woods, with an eerir clanking sound.

"No way..." Ira said, his face paling.

"Its a genjutsu, it has to be!" Sanjo said, struggling under Meta.

"What! Let me see!" Naruto shouted, trying to struggle out of Meta's hold. THe armor seemed to be dazed by the explosion. Naruto managed to wiggle his way out, so he could see. If he was standing, he would've fallen over.

There, walking towards them, was another Meta, spinning a kunai around on his finger. Same blue armor, eye glows, same cocky aura around him.

"Whats the matter kiddies? Don't wanna play with sensei?" the new Meta asked. The Meta ontop of the three was panting. Something told Naruto that if his sensei had a face, it would be screwed up in unbelievable pain.

"You three... I'm going to let go... as soon as I do, run... run as fast as you can, and don't look back. Look back and your dead, okay? Just keep running. " Meta whispered to them.

"Meta-sensei, You have to come with us! We're not going to leave you! We can get help!" Naruto told him. He gripped Kushina, glaring daggers at the new Meta. His sensei shook his helemt.

"Naruto... don't look at my back... its not a pretty sight..." Meta said, lessening his hold on them. "Look, you guys did great, okay? It'll take more than a copy-cat to take me down.I can promise you that..." Meta grunted. His eyes locked with Ira.

"Ira..."

"Sensei..."

"You know what to do..."

Ira nodded affirmitavely, his face emotionless. The copy Meta kept walking to them.

'You know, I'm getting really sick of all this whispering..." he said, bringing out more kunai. "I need only one of you, so pick amongst yourselves and the rest of you can just DIE!" A barrage of explosive laden kunai shot towards Team Blue Moon, only to be knocked aside by a similar barrage. But the copy-Meta shook his head, smirking to himself. The fools. Even if it wasn't a direct hit, the explosion would've still killed them.

Course, he still needed ONE alive.

"Hello hello hello... is anyone alive over there?" he asked, in a sing song voice. His response was the glint of a kunai being thrown at him.

"I guess so..." the copy-cat said, dodging the kunai with ease. He laughed, seeing that only Meta remained.

"Whats the matter, metal one? Your students abondoned you?"

Meta 'smirked', clenching his gauntlet into a fist numerous times. His joints were stiffening. If the seal could just hold out a little longer...

"A good ninja knows when to run. Then come back and cut his enemy's throat while they sleep..." Meta said. He took a stance, his armor trembling. The exoplosion had cleanly ripped open the back part of his armor body. It was shreds now. "Tell me... what do they call you, shifter of shapes?" Meta asked.

"They call me Mira..." the copy-cat Meta said, drawing a kunai. "But you can call me... Death!" With that, Mira ran shot foward, intent on impaling Meta through the chest.

Just as the blade was about to make contact, Meta spun on his foot, aiming a high kick for Mira's head. The copy-ninja flitted out of existance, only to repeat from behind. Meta landed on his hand, pushing himself into the air. The armor sumersaulted back a few paces. Just as Meta was about to land, somehow a second Mira appeared as if from nowhere and landed a kick into the remnants of Meta's back. Pain, a rare feeling for Meta, exploded throughout his body. Meta fell to the ground, on his hands and knees, screaming. The second Mira stood over him, triumphant.

"You weren't as tough as they said you would be..." the first Mira said, smirking. He dissipated into the air. Meta shouted a stream of his curses inside his head. A genjutsu! He had fallen for a frigging genjutsu!

The second Mira picked Meta up. Meta tried to punch him, but just before his fist met the copy-cat's face, his arm fell off. A wave of pain washed over Meta again. The seal... the seal was weakening... no... not now of all times...

"Look at you. You're pathetic. A joke. Why the Sendonei thought we wanted you is beyond even me?" his own face said, in the nasily voice.  
"Ugh... Wanted me?" Meta asked, the waves of pain washing over him. His armor creaked and groaned, the sharp pieces of metal beginning to rub together as the threads of chakra between them began to diminish.

Mira laughed.

"Look at you! A piece of scrap! Here, let me show you my true form. This one tires me. I want you to beg me to spare your miserable life." Mira said, laughing. Mira's body shimmered, his copy of Meta's form melting away. Before Meta stood a man in elegant chinese robes. But instead of a face, all the man had was a mirror. The mirror didn't look like it was imbued into the skin, but rather, the skin just stoped, and relective glass to its place. Meta could see his own reflection. His helmet was battered and singed, and the metal bent. His eyes were becoming duller and less bright every second.

"Why... why do the Sendonei want me... how... how did you get Konamo's form... if you hurt her, I swear to Kami I'll rip your fucking limbs off." Meta swore. Mira was still laughing, like this entire thing was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

"Oh don't worry! She's safe, I promise you. I have a nice collection of you and your team. We've been watching you for quite awhile." Mira said, cackling. His glass face morphed into that of Naruto, Ira, Sanjo, Kahen, Tamuki, hell, even Tsunako, before switching back to his original form. Meta's head hung down, his expression almost... defeated.

"I've lost..."

"I know! And here I thought you were powerful!" the copy-cat laughed. "Do you know what we do with powerful people, Meta of the Mist?" Mira asked, bringing his mirror face close to Meta's. "We devour their souls..."

There was a suddenly crack as Meta's armored fist connected with the glass of Mira's face. Meta gave a rusty laugh.

"Soul... now thats a good one. Do a little more research, buddy..." Meta said. He locked his legs around Mira, and grabbed the copy-cat with his remaining hand, bringing him close.

"What are you doing?!?" Mira shouted, trying to break free. He whipped out a kunai and stabbed Meta over and over, but Meta held on tight. The armor kept laughing. The joke was on the Sendonei now.

"I'm going out with a bang of course!" Meta said. If he had a mouth, he would have grinned. He could feel the explosive tags inside him begin to burn and activate, and felt his consciousness slipping away.

_Master... forgive me for failing you..._

_"_**Bakudan Hana: One Thousand Petals!"**

The explosion blew away the forest, in a tummult of fire and smoke. There was a sizzling, and then a _woosh_, as a hundreds of colorful rockets and fireworks screamed into the sky, exploding in bursts of color.

Meta was right.

Art... and Life... had been a bang.

**----------------**  
Naruto, Ira and Sanjo landed infront of a large large waterfall, that ran into a tinted pool. The trees around here were all dead, not a single leaf on them. Not even lichen or moss grew on the rocks. Dead leaves crunched around them.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked, glancing about. Ira gave a small shiver, rubbing his arms.

"A hide-out. A place for Mist-Nins to hide and recuperate if they're on the run from enemy forces. As well as figure out what they're going to do." Ira said. He kept a firm grip on his sword. "Which... is what we need to do."

"Guys..." Sanjo said, slowly. She was kneeling on the ground, and pressed her hand against it. It came up bloody. "Somebody is here..."

"And Injured..." Naruto said. He glanced around. Yeah, he could smell it. The metallic scent of blood. Of blood and something else.

Ever since he began talking to Kyuubi more, his senses had begun to improve. He found it easer to hear things, and he could even distinctively smell things. He wasn't a Inuzuka yet, but Kyuubi said he was close enough.

"How do we get in?" Sanjo asked, glancing around. There was nothing here. No base, not anything.

"I've only been here once, and enver inside. I don't know..." Ira said.

Naruto closed his eyes, he could hear it. A drip. Drip. Drip. Echoing inside. There was a cavern. In the rock. It wasn't water dripping. Something thicker. Drip. Drip. Drip. Naruto walked foward, listening to the sound. He hands met the cliffside of the rock, and he moved along it. Drip. Drip. Drip.

_"Something.... anything... a chakra trace, a misplaced stone, something to give me indication of the secrete passage inside." _Naruto begged himself.

THERE!

He pushed his hand foward on a seemingly blank piece of rock, and the entire cliff side gave a silent rumble. A passageway slid open out of the stone, revealing a dark and open tunnel. Naruto could hear the driping sound echoing against the walls of the tunnel.

"Naruto that was... that was..." Sanjo said, amazed. Ira unsheathed his sword, putting a finger to his lips for quiet. He pointed to the floor of the tunnel. There was a trail of blood, snaking its way into the darkness. Naruto and Sanjo nodded, and fell in behind him and Ira entered the runnel.

It was dark, and Naruto didn't know how Ira was leading them. Naruto smelt the blood more strongly now. They were getting to the source. Suddenly, Ira stopped infront of them.

"Alright, who just touched my butt." Ira whispered quietly. Naruto could only gawk at him.

"Are you for real?!" Naruto whispered back fiercely.

"Whoever it is, I'm gonna find out. And make them pay. Even if its you, nii-san." Ira whispered, before leading them again. They continued in the darkness for a bit more, until Naruto could feel the narrow tunnel suddenly open up into a much larger room.

"You guys, look around for a lantern or something. Without a light, we're just as good as lost..." Naruto said, edging around slowly. He kept his back to the wall, moving carefully. h could smell they blood. Whatever it was, it was definately in this room.

Drip. Drip. Drip. He could hear it now. Closer. Louder. He wasn't sure if the others could hear it too.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Closer. It was so close now. Suddenly, Naruto's foot hit something. The source of the smell. The source of the drip.

"You guys, I found a lantern!" Sanjo said. A small flame suddenly burst into existance and Sanjo lit the latern, illuminating the room. And the bloodied form of Tsunako.

-----------------------------------

Tobi watched emotionlessly as Zetsu devoured the scrap remains of Kazuku. Watching Tsunako rip the assasin's hearts out with his bare hands was impressive. He was glad that Tsunako served him as loyally as he did. Otherwise Tobi would be rather worried to have the Swordsman as an enemy.

"Eiya, Leader-sama. Was it wise to let Kazuku throw away his life like that? We're now down a member. Wasn't very smart." Tobi said in his kiddish manner. The Leader sank back in his chair.

"Perhaps. But I like to think I have made a more valuable investment. Still... Hidan will need a new partner. Tobi, you've been wanting to join the Akatsuki for some time, yes?" the Leader asked.

Tobi instantly began sweating bullets under his mask. He knew the Akatsuki rule. Two teammates. Kazuku's team mate had been Hidan. Tobi did NOT want Hidan. He wasn't that invincible! The freaking phycopath would dice him with the scythe!

"Y-yes Leader-sama..." Tobi said. "B-but I really think that-"

"Good. As of now, I've decided to make a three-man team out of you, Sasori, and Deidara." The Leader said. Tobi's sigh of relief was audible and he sank to his knees.

"Oh thank-you Kami…" Tobi said, tears running down the hole in his mask.

"Oh, and Tobi?"

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"You can stop hugging my leg now…"

"Sorry Leader-sama…"

----------------------------------------------------

"How'd this happen…" Naruto asked, staring down at his sensei. Tsunako's face was as white as a sheet, and whenever they checked for any kind of response, they could only see the whites of his eyes. Thankfully, he was out cold.

"I don't know… just don't know." Sanjo said, shaking her head. She finished tying the knot to the bandage they had wrapped around Tsunako's arm… or what was left of it. She folded her hands in her lap, letting a tear run down her face.

"Hey…" Naruto said, taking her hand in his. She looked at him and Naruto smiled. "We're gonna pull through this, alright? All three of us. Isn't that right Ira?" Naruto said.  
Ira glanced up from a stack of scrolls he was reading.

"Huh? What did you say nii-san?"

"Nothing Ira…" Naruto sighed. He rubbed Sanjo's back, holding her close. He had mixed feelings about this place.

For starters, it was a missing nin's wet dream. Enough soliders pills, dry food, rations, weapons, scrolls, and supplies had been stocked here to last… kami, Naruto wasn't sure how long. The place had a bunch of different separate rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedroom, even an armory and living den. There was disguises, fake idea, ninja info cards, spare clothing, and medicine (which the team had gladly helped themselves too).

As well as a lot of junk. Whoever was here last didn't clean up after themselves very much. Naruto and Ira managed to get it all out though.

No. What Naruto didn't like about the place was that _other_ things that were in it. If Ira hadn't told him that this was a Mist base, or if they wasn't a giant Mist village symbol painted in blue on the wall, than Naruto would've assumed that this place belonged to Orochiamru.

Large glass tube-like containers filled with a blue liquid filled one side of a room that Ira and Naruto had discovered. Some sort of sludge was filled at the bottom of them, and Naruto told Ira to stay away from there. There were seals, and writings, written all over the place. Some in ink. Others in dried blood.

There was almost too much medical equipment. Too many scalpels, beakers, and packets and vials of chemicals than any ninja on the run would need. And the scrolls. Dozens of scrolls on the human body and the way it functioned.

And that's why Naruto didn't like this place. Something unspoken had gone on here.

"Ira, you said that you had been here before. What was it for?" Naruto asked. The boy looked up again.

"Tsunako-sensei said he had to get something. I wasn't allowed inside though. He was gone for an hour, and then he came out." Ira said. Naruto frowned. That meant Tsunako had been here before, and knew about the symbols. He could smell it. Nobody had been here for quite sometime, and the air had only been disturbed by Tsunako and Naruto's team.

"Hey… nii-san… come here.." Ira asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, going over to Ira. He knelt down next to the boy as Ira spread a scroll on the floor for Naruto too see.

"Doesn't that look like Tsunako-sensei's hand writing?" Ira asked, pointing to a line of scrawled handwriting. Naruto's eyes squinted as he tried to read it in the dim light. There was an arrow pointing a passage about chakra flow. There was a lot of sections crossed out, along with parts added in.

"_Page eight is incorrect. Chakra is not prominent in only living things. Sub-living organisms use cha-"_ Naruto read, but jerked his head as Sanjo gave a small shriek.  
"S-sorry…" Sanjo stammered. "I thought he stopped breathing. He's alright…"

Naruto gave a sigh of relief, giving a worried look to Ira. He didn't know what happened to his sensei. But for his sensei to lose an arm like that…

It scared Naruto so much… and that was his sensei's sword arm.

"I found this too…" Ira said, showing another scroll to Naruto. He pointed a clasp on the scroll. "That's a chakra lock. Only by inserting a charka can it be opened." Ira explained. He looked defeated.

"Whoever made it, must've set it for a high amount. I can't open it." Ira sad.

"Here, let me try." Naruto said, taking the scroll from Ira. He pressed his finger on it, feeling it start to suck away at his charka. He controlled the flow, but he wasn't sure how much he could give safely. Eventually, he let his finger off it. The lock wasn't opening.

"One sec, I'll be right back…" Naruto said, closing his eyes. He knew who he needed to see.

Naruto found himself inside the watery hallways of Kyuubi's prison. He frowned. He was suppose to come right up to the gate of Kyuubi's cell, not this far away. He didn't have long to think, as he had to clasp his ears in pain as a booming voice reverberated through out the halls.

"-_**AND FURTHER MORE, YOU ARE A FUZZ BRAINED BAG OF FUR, WITH AN IQ COMPAREABLE TO THAT OF A DUST BUNNY. I'VE MET SINGLE CELLED ORGANISMS WITH MORE COMMON SENSE THAN YOU!!"**_

_**"Lord Kami, please, I know this may seem really bad, but-"**_

_**"NO BUTS KYUUBI! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PULL THIS STUNT WITH ME! BY ALL MEAN, I SHOULD HAVE BLASTED YOU INTO ATOMS BY NOW!"**_

_**"But he has to learn from somebody!"**_

_**"BOSHIT! BREAKING THE TRANSDIMENSIONAL FABRIC OF THE QUANTUMN UNIVERSE AND BASTARDIZING POPULAR ANIME IS STEPPING WAY OVER THE LINE."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"YOU BETTER KNOW! YOU KNOW I'M CURRENTLY AT WAR WITH MY BROTHER! YOU SEE HOW POPULAR HIS STUFF IS!! AND HERE I AM, FIGHTING FOR THE HEARTS AND MINDS OF THE WORLD, WITH HIM STEALING MY IDEAS, AND YOU WANNA BREAK THE CROSSOVER RULES WITHOUT A DISCLAIMER? YOU GOT NERVE!!!**_

Naruto heard a whimper, that could only be Kyuubi cowering. Naruto poked his head out from behind a corner to see a figure standing infront of Kyuubi. The figure wasn't humungous or ginormous as the voice sounded. Infact, it was only a bit taller than Naruto. The person wore kage robes with a purple trim, with the kanji for 'sound' written on the hat. Naruto couldn't see his face, but he could see that Kyuubi was scared.

_**" GET RID OF THEM AND FIND NARUTO SOME NEW TEACHERS AND DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT THE ALMIGHTY BACKSPACE KEY IS USED FOR!"**_

And with that, the figure vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto eased out of the corner to stand infront of Kyuubi's cage. The demon was still whimpering.

"Uhh… Kyuubi-sensei? You can come out now… he's gone." Naruto said, tentively. Kyuubi opened its eyes surprised, then growled as it saw Naruto standing there.

"**How long have you been there Kit?"**

"Eer… a few minutes?"

Kyuubi slammed a paw down, knocking Naruto on his ass.

**"TELL ANYONE, AND I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"** Kyuubi roared. Naruto nodded fearfully. This seemed to placate the might Kitsune, as it settled down on its paws. **"Now what do you need."**

"Just some help opening this one scroll... would you…"

Kyuubi snorted.

**"Consider it opened."** The demon said. **"Now begone. I have to cross the trans-dimensional time vortex to find you new teachers."**

Naruto turned to leave.

**"And Kit… stay on your toes."**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he gasped for air. He had forgotten to breathe during his little session with Kyuubi.

"Nii-san, its open!" Ira said excitely. He almost ripped the scroll trying to get it out of Naruto's hands and his eyes devoured the words. All color drained from Ira's face, becoming almost as white as his sensei's.

"Sanjo… Naruto… this… this is a journal." Ira said, quietly.

"So? Whose is it?" Sanjo asked, as she dabbed Tsunako's brow.

"Its Tsunako-sensei's… and… well… you… you have to hear this…" Ira said. He cleared his throat.

"_Day 1. I begin my journal today because…"_

_------------------------_

"_because I have finally found a teacher. Ever since Kushina-sensei told me about my parents, I know what I have to do._

_Renkin-sama proves to be a worthy teacher. Watching him turn sand into gold, and then that gold into diamond, and then back into sand, was more than enough for him to prove his skill to me. I… begged… to become his disciple. After much reluctance, he accepted. I begin my training tomorrow._

_With his teachings, I hope to achieve my goal._

_Day 2_

_I am about ready to collapse. Training is harder than Kushina-sensei's. Need sleep._

_Day 4_

_I missed a date in this journal. But Renkin-sensei has been working me hard. Last night, all I could do was hit my map. He has yet to teach me anything about Alchemy. Its all just hard work. Alchemy is nothing more than mixing chemicals together! He's having me do chores and train! And then I have to do my usual training regiment ontop of what he gives me! I can't wait here. Every second I wait is another second I am closer to dying. I need to figure this out soon…_

_Day 7_

_Renkin taught me stuff today! I now know the fundamentals of Alchemy. I haven't been able to transmute anything yet, but I am learning. Renkin is more clever than I give him credit for. He wanted to see how much I would be able to endure. He said most students left on their sixth day. He's finally accepted me! I really look forward to begin studying with him._

At this point, Ira stopped and looked up.

"In the rest of the journal, there are dates with just numbers and forumals and marks written under them. I'll just read the ones with actually entries, okay?"

Naruto and Sanjo nodded, and Ira continued.

_Day 11_

_Spent last night in Renkin's library, pouring over his scrolls. He says I'll take a month before I have the basics down, and another before I could successfully transmute anything. But I need to learn this faster. I know I only have so much time before its too late. Some of these scrolls are really advanced. It'll take me a few more nights to figure them out._

_Day 16_

_I think I have the basics. While Alchemy IS the process of turning one element into another element by various chemicals and scientific processes, it ALSO uses charka to break down and reform the atoms of the element. This is some tremendous charka control. By practicing by myself, I've been able to break down the atoms of dihydrogen gas into single solitary hydrogen atoms and keep them that way. But I can't reform them. I've been keeping my midnight training sessions from Renkin-sensei. No sure how'd he react…_

_Day 22_

_Yes! Success! I've done it! I have succeeded in turning Lithium into Carbon. I know I should've started with something easier, and is left me drained, but I NEED to show Renkin-sensei that I'm serious about this. I need to learn more advanced things faster._

_Day 29_

_Renkin-sensei has agreed to teach me how to transmutate more complex structures, such as Hydrogen and Oxygen mixed together. I'm learning how to transmutate both into separate different gasses, and then turn those gases into the other. So, far, I've been moderately successful. Still a long road ahead._

_Day 37_

_Transmutating simple elements is now behind me. I have begun to work on compounds. My latest challenge is turning Sodium Chloride into Sodium Fluoride and Water as a excess product from the reaction. Perhaps if I spin my charka…_

_Day 46_

_Blew up the lab today. Renkin-sensei seemed okay with it though. He was actually laughing, because he found it amusing that I tried to make Sodium plus chloride plus water. Sepperately. The water triggered the explosive properties of Sodium, and the heat released somehow ignited the Chloride. Having no eyebrows is not a good look for me…_

_Day 56_

_I've managed to succeed Renkin-sensei's expectations. He said nobody has ever progressed as fast as me. My charka control has improved so much, even jutsu that I found were hard now seem easy. I waste nothing. _

_Managed to beat the challenge set before me._

_Gaseous element to Liquid element and vice versa is easy for me, as well as separating their properties. Non-metals even more so. But now I m working on adapting all I have learned so far for metals. I find it to be a daunting task. Renkin-sensei says I should take a break and return home. Perhaps soon. But only after I have mastered this…_

_Day 67_

_Managed to change sandstone into copper today. Having difficulty turning THAT into another metal though. By the way, I never realized how hard it was to transmute a metal into a beaker. Renkin-sensei says that if I break one more, I shall have to start blowing my own._

_Day 79_

_My lips are so sore. I think I've burned them. Is that even possible? I just got back from the glassblowers. They said if I supply my own materials, I'm allowed to use their furnace. It seems I have acquired a new skill. Glass blowing. I actually find it calming after a tough day in the lab, and much more relaxing then training with Tsuki.  
PS. I hope Konamo and Zabuza are alright. I really miss them._

_Day 92_

_In my three month stay here, I have learned many things. Not enough though. Renkin-sensei promises to teach me more. His daughter, Tamaki, really does not seem to like me though. She has come to live with him after the Land of Copper was taken over. She is a mechanic, and we truly do not see eye to eye._

_In any event, I am heading back home to Mist today. I am looking forward to seeing everyone. I hope Kushina-sensei makes me some tea to celebrate me coming home. I miss her tea. The tea shops here only sell what I find to be hot weed juice._

_Mmmm… Jasmine..._

_Day 106_

_I just got back from Mist today, and I am not even listening to Renkin-sensei as he drones on about whatever. I just can't stop thinking about her. Stupid stupid stupid! Why didn't I think about this before? How could I have not seen her. How could I have eaten lunch with her everyday, and not notive her beautiful face, her charming smile, her sweet voice. Konamo… such a beautiful butterfly…doesn't it just dance on your tounge? Konamo… Konamo…_

_Al6 Ca5 O14 C22 plus H24 F N3 O2 plus charka yields C2 H4 Br Cl plus Sn Zr4_

_Sorry about that. Renkin-sensei almost caught me. Had to scribble something down so it looks like I was taking notes. Ugh.. that formula is terrible! Everything about it is unbalanced. I'll work on it later._

_Unfortunately, she and Kisame are going out. I'm torn between crying and shouting for joy. Joy because I think I've found the one meant for me. And crying because she's gone. I guess one does not know what they have until they lose it._

_Day 121_

_I'm working on my hardest project today. One that many alchemists seek, but only few manage to obtain. The transmutation of common lead into gold. I think I should begin by using Ammonium Sulphide ((NH__4__)__2__S). Renkin-sensei says he isn't going to give me any hints. If I pass this final test, I'll be that much closer to achieving immortality._

_Day 137_

_Experiment have resulted in complete failure so far. I can't give up though._

_Day 154_

_Snuck into Renkin's library earlier tonight. Found a lot of shortcut formulas, as well as a few things I'd like to try out. Maybe one of them will work._

_Cut my hand when a beaker shattered in my grip today. Maybe that's the reason. Perhaps I need a stronger crucible. Renkin-sensei used a stone one, but I don't know what kind of material…_

_Day 172_

_Snuck back into the library. Almost got caught by Tamaki. No methods have worked yet. Will continue trying._

_Day 191_

_That's it. There's only two logical options. One, either Renkin-sensei doesn't know, and what he showed me was brass, or two, only he knows the secrete, and didn't record it anywhere. In any event, I gotta figure this out. Whether he did or didn't doesn't matter now. I have to be the one to figure this out. I leave again for Mist in a few days. The Mizukage has been kind enough with my extended stay. Learning the truth about my parents death wasn't as traumatizing as he thinks. I don't care if I have to live with this curse. It holds great potential. Soon, I'll be immortal, and Houkou's curse can't harm me. _

_Going to try a mixture of Ethylene Chloride, C__2__H__4__Cl__2 __and Horn Silver,_ _AgCl before heading to bed tonight._

_Day 211_

_I can't believe it…_

_Kushina-sensei is leaving Mist!_

_She broke the knews to me today, the day before I leave to continue my experiments. She took me out for tea... and then told me..._

_This can't be happening. I need her! She can't leave me! I'm her son! She's my sensei! She hasn't taught me enough! How am I suppose to lead my Seven? I don't know the first thing! I can't do it by myself! Whose going to keep us together? She's marrying some stupid Leaf-Nin! I don't care if he's their fucking Hokage! I'm her son! They didn't even offer to take me! She adopted me, she has to take care of me! I'm only eleven! What am I suppose to do? I would have gone with her. I would have gladly left the Mist village for her. She's my mom. And I would've even been okay with that guy as my dad… but he said no. I couldn't come. I hate him! I hate all of them! Fine then! If they don't want me, I don't need them. I am no longer Tsunako Uzumaki! I am Tsunako, heir of the Lunaros clan! Son of none! My seven will be stronger than all others, and I will reach immortality!_

_Day 232_

_I confronted Rekin-sensei about the gold situation. He laughed, and congratulated me. He said I had passed his final test. When all likely possibilities have been tested and proven wrong, than the unlikely possibility must be true. Meaning, even though I tested every way to make gold, I couldn't. There is no way. He did fake it, but not to hurt me. I am… disappointed. This is a set back. The gold doesn't matter to me. It's the knowledge of turning it that I desired. I said good-bye to Renkin-sensei today. He told me I was his finest pupil and could call myself a 'master' alchemist. A 'unheard of achievement' at my age. Bah! Stupid old man! I'll be even better than he ever was! I took some books from his library. They prove promising. I don't even think he realizes they're missing._

_I set up a lab in one of the Mist hide-outs some distance off. Tommorow, I'm going to purchase the necessary materials. With them, plus the chemicals and equipment I managed to bring with me from the lab, my experiments should be operational in a few days._

_The road ahead of me just got longer._

_Day 244_

_I have it all mapped out now. The data in the scrolls was flawed in some cases. I learned this the hard way. I managed to acquire some cadavers as well as living test subjects to experiment on. I just have to keep telling myself that they deserve to die. Rapists, murderers, child molesters, thieves. Nobody is going to miss them. But what I have found proves me hypothesis. Living tissue is made up on elements. Those elements can be transmutated. By transmutating the body, I could defeat death. I just need to know how now. The secret to how to transmute it… _

_Damn, I need a shower. I already have enough blood on my hands, I don't need it to dye my skin._

_Day 267_

_I have found it! The secrete to life and death! Death constantly moves forward. Every second we live, another second we are closer to dying. And the mind ages as well, but it increases in knowledge and wisdom. Old people who are senile, or have Alzheimers, or forgetful aren't like that because of they're mind being old! Its because of their body. The consciousness only grows! It doesn't decay. If I can stop the body from decaying, then I have found immortality!_

_Day 291_

_Test subjects 1-5 have all expired after the formula was injected. This is lethal to humans. Do I dare test it on myself? Or is it too much? The needle is in my hands right now. I have to take a risk…_

_Note: The mere fact that I am writing this means it works! I can feel the energy pumping through my body! The power of the Lunakorgetsu, the moon itself, all at the whim of a needle. I have done what no other man has ever done! I have turned light into a matter! By applying intense pressure throughout a mixture of water and crushed moonstone in the light of a full moon and the chakra I receive from the Lunakorgetsu pumped through the mixture, I have been able to replicate the moon's gift on my body. A out-of-the-box method of alchemy. Sadly, it didn't last for as long as I had hoped for. If this is the way to keep me from dying, its certainly limited. I would need massive quantities and frequent dosages. But still, to have an ace up my sleeve, to use my kekei genkai in daylight, is still a beautiful thing. _

_I shall begin working on a version I can take by mouth by the next full moon. I shall have to alter the batches._

_I need a new batch of test subjects. _

_Day 316_

_I have learned from one of my test subjects that someone else is trying to replicate my experiments. Or rather, we're both seeking after the same thing. Apparently, this man has even found the secretes to immortality. His name is Orochimaru. The name only rings a bell, because I have seen the name in the BINGO book, for a good few million yen. Ex-Leaf-nin. I like the sound of this man already. I shall have to slink in and see what Orochimaru is up to._

_Next Stop: Village Hidden in the Sound._

_Day 342_

_Just got back from my espionage mission. What I have seen makes me question my goal. Orochimaru-sama (for he deserves no other title. Anything else would belittle him), has indeed found what I have been looking for. He is immortal. Unless he is directly killed, he will not die from old age. I have the files on his experiments infront of me now. I was almost caught trying to get these. According to these, he is actually able to move his soul and consciousness into different bodies, and thus, retain life. As long as he continues to jump, he shall never die._

_I managed to hide in the shadows and see his real form today. The man has given up all his humanity for his dream. He is nothing more than a sentient and intelligent monster in human skin. Literally. But his dream… I can understand it… I sympathize. To learn every jutsu there is… to have that knowledge…to even being to learn it would take years! And then to master them would take centuries. And only an immortal could do that. He even knows of a jutsu to bring back the dead. I would give anything to know that. To bring back my parents…_

_I saw myself inside of him. Perhaps he is what I will one day become. Except I won't become a monster. I might very well become a demon. The mark on my arm is already beginning to grow, just a tiny bit._

_In any event, what he has done makes me think. Perhaps making my own flawed body immortal isn't the answer. Perhaps making a perfect body that will never age, and then transferring my mind to it is the answer. Then, I could be immortal, AND escape Houkou's curse. It will take many more tests until I have an answer._

_Day 365_

_Today marks the first year since I began my experimentations with alchemy. I have purchased additional equipment for my lab, and 'acquired' numerous more test subjects. I hate to use children like myself. But I don't have a choice. As mature as my mind is, I cannot deny that I am still… ugh… young. Therefore, but research and tests much be done on subjects as similar as myself._

_They're worse than the adults. They cry, they scream, they whimper. Not because they're weak like those scumbags I used in my earlier exeriments, but because they are so young. They're scared of me. _

_They're in the tubes now, and the different batches of solutions that I have prepared are being pumped through them. I'm just glad they won't regain consciousness, even if this is a sucess. As long as I don't think about it, the horror of what I am doing doesn't trouble me._

_Day 389_

_The test subjects have failed. None of the... bodies survived the infusions. Most died a few days after I even began! I repeated the test with new test subjects, but got the same results. Despite being immersed in the nutrient rich aqueous solution, the bodies__ just died. The chemicals did nothing to stop or even slow the process. All organs shut down, one by one. I'm just so disgusted. I'm so close! What am I doing wrong? I need fresh air and company. I'm beginning totalk to myself. I just finished packing my bag, I'm paying Mist another visit. I miss my home_

_Note: Held off on my trip to Mist. The bodies I had immersed in the fluid have completely dissolved, leaving a sludge residue at the bottom of the tank. At first, I thought this was even more of set back than before. But then I analyzed the sludge, and found it to be be composed of a total of __35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one-and-a-half kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of nitre, eighty grams of sulphur, seven-and-a-half grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon and fifteen other trace elements. I didn't make the connection until I compared the amounts of the elements to each other! Suddenly, everything I had ever learned about the human body click into place! THIS was the chemical formula to creating a human body! Now, I just need to reconstruct the body out of these materials. Shouldn't be too hard._

_Day 415_

_Okay, scratch the idea I had last month. Making a body is much more complicated than I expected. All attempts have been failures, and the closest I have come to making one is an abomination that I was forced to exterminate. I feel like a newborn god. I know I can do this! I know I have the ability too. But I don't know how to make it work._

_I'm writing this from Mist. Decided to take that much needed break, and payed my visits to my team. Heh, I had no idea how much I missed Zabuza until we got into one of our fights again. I'll admit, this time it was my fault. I called his sword a 'giant bread knife'. And now, according to Zabuza anyway, Tsuki is a 'toothpick trying to compensate for an even smaller toothpick.' We finally stopped fighting long enough to have a laugh and catch up on old times._

_  
And guess what? I'm going to be a big brother! Kushina-sensei and her husband came to visit us when she heard I was home again. She's really big now! They baby is going to be due any week now. I hope she stays at Mist, or that the Hokage will at least let me stay in Leaf. Kushina-sensei is going to need someone to help take care of her and my new baby brother. I'm so excited! I can tell the Hokage doesn't like me though. He smiles alot, and jokes around, but I can tell he's mocking me under that smile of his. Kushina gave me a letter when he wasn't looking. She said it was forher son, ans thtI'd know if the time was right to give it..._

_Heh, I'll show him. I rummaged through my clan's district, looking for anything that might help me with my experiments. But I hit the jackpot! I found my father's old armor. I first, I thought it would be cool, to have, you know? But then I thought of all the possibilities. Metal will never age! Sure, it can rust, but that could be easily a metal body, I could continue my experiments for... well, forever! Until I created a better body that is. And there are a ton of scrolls here on the flow of chi and chakra, and how it mixes with the body, mind, and soul. With these, I could make a seal to transplant my soul and mind into this armor. Then, old age, sickness, my curse, NOTHING could kill me! I just need to design a blood seal now..._

_Day 421_

_She's dead... my mother died... Kushina-sensei died giving birth. The stress of the Kyuubi attack on the Leaf Village caused her to go into labor early... I can't breathe. Sensei... she didn't do anything wrong! She was going to finally be happy! I was finally going to be happy! I was going to have a family! This isn't fair! THIS ISN'T FAIR! KUNSHINA DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! I NEEDED HER! DAMN YOU KAMI! WHY?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! IS IT THESE EXPERIMENTS?! IS THAT IT? THEY WERE MY SINS ALONE! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER! HER CHILD NEEDS HER! I NEED HER._

_I can bring her back. I'm the only one who can do it. I can bring her back to life. I'll make a trade with Orochimaru-sama. I'll give him the seal, and he'll give me the jutsu. Then I'll bring Kushina back and we an be a family again. This pain... this pain in my heart... it hearts so much. Why... why... Kushina... Mom... why... Don't leave me... I love you... Kushina-sensei..._

_I need to get rid of this pain! I can't take it anymore! I don't wasn't to feel! I don't want to breathe! I just want to exist! I want this pain to go away! The seal is ready, I know it is! It has to work! I want my soul out of this body! HOUKOU, YOUR CURSE SHALL NOT BE THE DEATH OF ME._

_Day 422_

_Dear kami... what have i done? I'm an abomination... I can't feel the pain of my heart... I can't even cry at Kushina's death. I can't feel angry at that bastard, no matter how hard I try. All my anger, my hate, my sorrow and my pain went into __**him**__. No... they made him. I feel so sick... he won't stop staring at me. My soul... I actually feel where I shatteed my soul into pieces. And I feel that gap when I try to put the pieces together. He has that piece now. He has everything. My memories. My voice. It even thinks its me... I can't stop shaking._

_I made myself a clan member. Today, I __Met a__nother of the Lunaros clan..._

--------

Ira stopped reading, his face emotionless. Naruto and Sanjo held each others hands tightly, and Naruto's face was white. He saw his team mates. They looked like they had aged so , much in such a little time. They seemed so tired, so weary.

"I always wondered... who... what Meta-sensei was... but this... I... i can't imagine..." Sanjo said, trembling. Naruto rubbed her back soothingly. He... he didn't know what to think of Tsunako sensei anymore. Part of him pitied him for what he had lost, and how much their mother actually meant to him, part of him detested his sensei for what he did to those people. He just wasn't sure...

Ira closed the scroll.

"No matter what we have read, we must not let it cloud our opinion and feelings for Tsunako-sensei or... or Meta-sensei..." Ira said quietly. "No matter what Tsunako-sensei did... we cannot froget what he and Meta-sensei have done for us. What they've sacraficed for us. I feel... I feel that if Tsunako-sensei had not done these things... none of us would be here right now... we would have never met. Some of us might not have even been alive." Ira said. He bowed his head.

"I think Tsunako-sensei lost alot more than any of us have.." Naruto whispered, holding Sanjo close. She was crying quietly. There was a slight cough from the corner of the room.

"I didn't suceed you know..." a dry, raspy voice said.

"Tsunako-sensei!" Naruto yelped, startled. The swordsman groaned in pain as he shifted on the cot. "H-how... how long have you been awake?" Naruto asked, fearfully.

"Long enough... the seal was a fluke. I only suceeded in sealing part of... part of me into that armor. I was so blind back then... so unbelievably blinded by my ambition..." Tsunako said quietly. "But I don't regret it. In Meta, I found a partner in this play we call life. The only other being who could sympathise and share my emotions. Who would back me up no matter what. That... side of rage that I could never express. That rage saved my life many times in the form of Meta... if it wasn't for Meta, I wouldn't be here." Tsunako said.

"We owe him so much... I can't beleive he's gone..." Sanjo whispered. Tsunako paused for a moment, than shook his head.

"No... not gone... he's still here. You see, some months after I made him, Meta's seal began to weaken. More proof of how wrong I really was..." Tsunako said, with a rueful, and painful smile. "In any event... the seal is more binding than yo think. Meta and I have a certain contract between us... which means..."

Tsunako, raised his hand, and flicked his wrist. A ball of white fire was summoned into his hand.

"Hell yeah, baby! Meta is back in action! I aint going nowhere!" Meta's voice said from the flame. Tsunako grinned, and began to laugh. His broken soul joined in the laughter, as Team Blue Moon stared at the two, unsure if their sensei was a brilliant genius... or a depraved madman....

* * *

Alchemy for both the West and East was a science, and it remains true here. Except instead of a bunsen burner, ninjas use chakra. ^^ Srry for you FMA hopefuls.

Thanks for reading!~ Now please review? Pretty please with pocky on top?


End file.
